Fixing The Past
by Twilightfan4109
Summary: The pack's future kids heard their parent's stories and were sad. They decided, with some help from a few spirits that they were going to change that. Six kids take a trip to the past to fix some mistakes made. Takes place between New Moon and Eclipse. Pack only. No Cullens and no Bella. Rated for cursing.
1. Prologue and First Sight

**_Hey, Leah here. This is my first ever fanfiction. I don't own twilight. Rayne's name is pronounced Rain just different spelling. It's something I came up with when I was sixteen. I always wanted to name my daughter that. Enjoy and please leave some feedback._**

* * *

Three small kids, two boys and one girl, looked up at the three teenagers, one boy and two girls, standing next to them.

"You really think this will work?" One of the boys asked. He looked about six years old, but he was more mature mentally.

"I'm positive EJ. We have to do this. It will stop a lot of fighting and pain." The oldest, the boy teenager said. "Especially for your Dad."

EJ nodded with determination. "Then my brother and I stand behind you."

The other small boy stepped up beside his brother and gave a firm nod. "I stand behind you."

One of the girl teenagers rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, this is stupid. Lets just do this and be home soon before mom has a cow."

The other girl teenager elbowed the girl in the ribs. "Knock it off. We will be fine."

"Levi?" The smallest, the girl kid tugged on the oldest teenagers sleeve. "I stand behind you." She said as carefully as she can.

Levi scooped up the girl. "Come on Rayne, Lottie, it won't work unless you agree as well."

The eye roller stepped up. "I stand behind you."

The elbow nudger stepped up as well. "I stand behind you."

As the girl said the last word a bright light surrounded the six.

When the light cleared they were standing in the same exact spot as before, except the dawn was just beginning to break.

"Did we do it?" EJ asked.

"I think so. Let's go find everyone. Maybe Billy can help us." Levi walked out of the clearing they were in and started for the Black's house.

An hour later Billy Black sat in thought as he watched the six kids that had come into his house.

"And this will help everyone? There won't be any more pain from the pack?" He clarified.

"Yes Sir." Levi said firmly.

"I don't even know who you six are. How can I trust you?" Billy put forth.

Rayne leaned forward. "Because some of us are family."

Billy studied Rayne and his eyes widened in shock. She was right. He didn't know how, but she was right. "Okay. I'll get everyone together."

After a few calls were made the Quileute pack of shape shifters were gathered at the tribal hall.

Billy rolled up to the front of the room. "Listen up." The room went silent at Billy's voice. "These six kids were brought here by the spirits to help our pack. We will listen to them and respect them." Billy gestured for Levi to stand up front with him.

"Hi. I'm Levi Uley. Before you guys go all crazy, let me speak please. My parents are Sam Uley and Emily Young." As Levi spoke a gasp was heard at the back of the room. "Yup. Hi, Mom. Hi. Dad. Please don't kill us when we get home because we are trying to make everything better. Some of us will not tell you one or both of our parent's names because we don't want to spoil things. Here is Rayne Lahote. Her father is Paul Lahote." Another gasp broke out in the room. There were some sounds of mocking laughter.

"I imprint?" Paul stands up.

Rayne steps forward. "Yes, you do. To the most kick ass woman on the planet."

"That proves that she's your daughter." Jared laughed, his arms were wrapped around Kim.

Paul shrugs and sits down.

Levi clears his throat. "Thank you. Now this is Charlotte Mahan. We call her Lottie. Her parents are Jared Mahan and Kim Connweller."

The elbow nudger from the beginning steps up next to Levi. "Hi." Lottie waves.

Kim makes a choking noise. Jared rubs her back.

"Levi! Is it my turn yet?" The young girl runs up next to Levi and pulls on him.

"Sure sweetie." Levi scoops her up. "This is Emma Ateara. She's Quil's daughter."

Quil looked down at Claire in his lap and points.

"Yes, Daddy. That's Momma." Emma giggled.

Quil pales. Embry and Jacob laugh, slapping him on the back.

"And these two are twins. EJ and Jay Black. They are Jacob's sons." Levi spoke up.

Jacob stops laughing and stares at the obviously half-breed boys. EJ had tan skin, brown hair and green eyes. Jay had tan skin, black hair, and milk chocolate eyes. They looked like Bella, maybe there was some hope.

"Sorry, Dad, but our mom is not Bella." Jay spoke.

Jacob deflated. Embry consoled him by patting his back. Jacob shoved him off.

Levi looked around with steady eyes. "We asked all of you here because you need to understand something. We all need to get along. We do in fact. The Cullens and most of us are good in the future." There were loud growls in the room. "I know you don't believe it, but _**Listen!**_ " Levi roared. "This pack goes through so much shit and heartbreak and we want to fix that. Leah, you are not defective. You body, simply put is more wolf like than human. You can research it if you like. Nor are you the only female wolf anymore. Rayne and Lottie are both wolves. I'm a wolf. EJ and Jay are different, but they will eventually phase. Emma here is human. Your imprint is out there. I won't tell you who or how but he is. In fact all of the wolves imprint. Embry, Seth, yours our out there as well. Now, can we please do what we came here for or are you all gonna growl at me like the pissed off mutts you are?" Levi glared at all of the wolves in the room.

Everyone settled down.

"Thank you. Aunt Sue? Can you go bring Charlie in?" Levi pleaded.

Sue Clearwater nodded and went to go let Chief Swan in the room.

Charlie came in and took a seat in the back.

"Chief?" Levi asked. "Can you come up here?"

Charlie made his way up to the front of the room.

"I just want to introduce you to us. We are here to change your life and make it better. I'm Levi. That's Rayne, Lottie, EJ, Jay, and Emma. You can sit down now." Levi said. "We are here to read some books about the Quileutes, the Cullens, and the Swans. They will be in Bella's point of view. There are in four books and the last book has Jacob's point of view in it. Mainly they are in Bella's. This is so you can get a good look at what runs through her head and how she see's things. Lottie, if you please?"

Lottie pulled off a messenger bag she was carrying. She pulled out four thick books. "I don't remember which one it was first." She handed them to Levi.

Levi scratched his head. "Is it New Moon?"

"No. It's Eclipse." Rayne argued.

"Breaking Dawn." Emma giggled.

EJ sighed. "Guys, you should've asked us. It's Twilight. New Moon. Eclipse. Then Breaking Dawn."

Jay nodded. "Yeah. Perfect memory here."

"Oh, right." Levi smiled sheepishly. Levi held up the first book. "Who wants to read first?"

Charlie raised his hand. "I would, if you don't mind."

"Sure." Levi took the book to Charlie. Before he handed it over he said, "Charlie, remember, Bella has lived her whole life with Renee, she doesn't really know you. Some things might be thought that she doesn't mean."

"I'll be fine." Charlie insisted.

"That goes for everyone here. She thinks some thoughts that might be hurtful to some people. If you need to go for a walk just walk out and we will wait for you." Levi looked over the room.

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Levi handed the book to Charlie.

Charlie looked cautious, but opened the book to the first page. " _ **Preface.**_

 _ **I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months**_

Charlie's voice quivered a bit when he read that part. There also was quiet snarls and growls until Levi glared at everyone again. Levi nodded at Charlie to read.

 _ **\- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**_

 _ **I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**_

"Wait. Does this have something to do with Edwin and the rest of the Cullens?" Charlie asked. Charlie had noticed a few things about the Cullens but had brushed it off. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Levi nodded. "This has everything to do with the Cullens and the Quileutes."

Charlie nodded and continued to read.

 _ **Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**_

 _ **I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**_

 _ **The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**_

Jacob growled and walked out of the room.

Levi sighed. "Your Dad is a real piece of work, you know that right?" He said to EJ and Jay so softly only the wolves could hear.

Some wolves snorted. "You got that right." Jared muttered.

Kim gently slapped his arm. "Knock it off."

After a few minutes Jacob walked back in the room. He nodded at Charlie to continue.

Charlie looked at Levi. "Do I continue?"

Rayne sighed. "Yes. I just want this over with. I want to go home."

"Rayne!" Levi barked. "Be careful what you say. You say something at the wrong time and they will send us back. They said we have to finish this once we started." Levi softened. "I know you want to go back to help your mom but she will be fine. Your Dad is with her. They got through having you, they will be fine."

"Your mom is going to have another baby?" Lottie asked excitedly.

Rayne nodded. "Yup. This makes baby number three."

The pack hooted and wolf whistled at Paul.

"Shut up." He bellowed.

Levi looked out at the crowd. "I wouldn't talk if I were some of you. Some of you are also on baby three. One of you is on baby four." He spoke quietly. "Charlie? Please can you read this?" Levi spoke louder so everyone could hear him.

Charlie cleared his throat and opened the book again. " _ **Chapter One First Sight.**_

 _ **My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**_

 _ **In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**_

"This is what you were talking about, right?" Charlie asked. "How she calls me by my name instead of dad?"

Lottie nodded. "Among other things."

"There's more?" Charlie asked.

All future kids nodded.

"We've skimmed through it." Jay said.

Rayne snorted. "Skimming through for you is like slowly reading for us."

Jacob looked at his kids. There was something about them . . . Jacob tuned back in as Charlie began to read.

 _ **It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks. I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**_

 _ **"Bella," my mom said to me - the last of a thousand times - before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**_

 _ **My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**_

 _ **"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**_

 _ **"Tell Charlie I said hi."**_

Charlie closed the book and put his head in his hands. "I knew I should've fought harder for her."

EJ and Jay walked up to him. "It's not your fault Gr-" Jay elbowed EJ in the ribs. "I mean Charlie. Don't blame," a pause then he said, "Bella or you for this. It is Renee's fault. She is a good mom, just a scatterbrained one. Bella will be fine."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, don't blame yourself or Bella."

"EJ is the talker out of you both, isn't he?" Charlie asked.

Rayne snorted. "Not even. He's just a little shy like his grandma."

"I'm not shy!" Jay growled. "I just don't have much to say."

"Whatever you say, squirt." Rayne teased.

Jay moved to attack Rayne when Levi stood up. " **Enough!** Rayne, stop antagonizing him. Jay, calm down. She's just teasing."

EJ put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, Jay. Let's go sit down." EJ led his twin over to Seth Clearwater. "Can we sit by you?"

"Sure."

EJ and Jay clasped hands. Jay sighed and cuddled in between Seth and EJ.

"Thanks." EJ said to Seth.

Emma skipped over to Quil. "I wanna sit by you." She plopped down on the floor next to Quil's knees.

Claire peeped her head over Quil's arms to look at Emma. "Hi."

"Hi." Emma laughed.

"Wanna play?" Claire asked.

Emma nodded. "I brought my dolly. Hold on. Lottie?"

"I've got it." Lottie got up and brought Emma's doll over to her.

Claire clambered down from Quil's lap and sank to the floor next to Emma, holding her own doll. The two girls began to play.

"That is so weird." Embry whispered.

Levi cleared his throat. "If we can continue?"

Charlie nodded and opened the book.

 _ **"I will."**_

 _ **"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want -I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**_

 _ **But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**_

 _ **"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**_

 _ **She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**_

 _ **It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**_

 _ **Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**_

 _ **But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision - like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**_

 _ **When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**_

"That's kinda sad." Kim said. At the looks she was getting she elaborated. "All of her life she has been in the sun. She took care of her mother by the sound of it, and all she knows is sun, warmth, and having to take care of her mother. I don't think she ever got to be a kid. She then moves up here to a man she barely knows, no offense Chief Swan, and she probably thinks she has to take care of him as well. All while she lives in the cold and the wet."

There were some understanding nods from Sue and Emily.

"See, it's kinda sad when you think about it." Kim pointed out.

"She gets over it." Rayne snorted. "After she meets Edward."

Jacob gave a soft growl at that. Rayne snapped back. "You want some, Baby Alpha. I've been itching for a fight for a while. Dad trained me. Come at me Jacob. Come. At. Me."

" **Rayne!"** Levi yelled.

" **Jacob!"** Sam shouted.

" **Enough!"** They both bellowed. Father and son looked at each other with the same bewildered expression.

The whole pack cracked up laughing. Emily's eyes teared up. She got up and walked over to Levi. "You really are ours." She whispered.

"Yeah, Mom." Levi grinned at her.

Emily laid a hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and saw her own reflected back at her. "Oh my son." She cried. "We've been trying so hard."

Levi folded her into his embrace. "You always called me your miracle baby."

Sam wrapped his arms around them both.

"What is going on here?" Charlie Swan stood up. He had heard and witnessed everything between the three of them. "I want answers and I want them now."

Lottie stepped up. "Do you remember the legends of the Quileute tribe that you used to listen to when you were young?"

Charlie nodded. "You can't possibly be telling me that they are real are they? If they are, that doesn't explain the six of you."

Lottie nodded. "I'm getting to that. They are true. Human, werewolves, well, technically they are shape shifters that unfortunately turn into a wolf, and vampires all exist. In the future we all get along, but the road to get there is dark and scary and full of pain. Us kids got together and decided to do something about it after we heard our parents stories. We consulted with our ancestors and found there was something we could do. If three wolves, two vampires and one imprint were in harmony about what we desired we could do basically whatever we wanted within reason. Well, you have us three teenagers as the wolves. EJ and Jay as the vampires and Emma as the imprint." Lottie was speaking so softly that not one of the wolves could hear her. "EJ and Jay are Jacob's kids. Emma is Quil's kid. I'm Jared and Kim's daughter. Rayne is Paul's daughter. And as you can see, Levi is Sam and Emily's daughter. Everything else will be explained in the books, okay?"

Charlie nodded and sat down.

"Everybody ready?" Lottie took charge. Everyone nodded. "Good. Charlie?" Lottie prompted.

Charlie opened the book.

 _ **Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**_

"Amen to that." Paul whispered.

 _ **Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**_

 _ **"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me.**_

 _ **"You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"**_

 _ **"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to callhim Charlie to his face.**_

 _ **I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**_

 _ **"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**_

 _ **"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."**_

"She's perceptive." Billy muttered.

 _ **"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**_

 _ **"Where did you find it?"**_

 _ **"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**_

 _ **That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**_

Billy looked down. "I see what you mean."

Jay walked up to Billy and climbed up on his chair into his lap. "It's okay, Pawpaw. She changes." Jay smiled up at him.

Billy smiled back at the little boy. "Pawpaw? I like the sound of that."

Jay grinned with Jacob's smile. "What do you call everyone else?" He asked fishing for more information.

"Well, Daddy is Daddy. Mama is Mama. Grandma is Grandma. Grandfather is Grandfather. Gramps is Gramps. Nana is Nana. Grandpa is Grandpa. And you're Pawpaw."

Billy counted in his head, "So you have two grandmas and four grandpas?" Billy clarified.

"Uh huh." Jay grinned mischievously at him.

"You won't get anything else out of him." Rayne scolded Jay lightly.

"Sorry Rayne." Jay looked down.

EJ looked like he was going to speak up from his place next to Seth when Rayne leveled him with a look. "You know I'm right." EJ hung his head.

"Now that, that is cleared up, can we read?" Levi questioned from his place next to his parents.

Everybody looked at Charlie. Charlie looked back down at the book and opened his mouth to read.

 _ **"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**_

 _ **"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**_

 _ **"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."**_

"Correction, Jacob's done a lot of work on the engine." Jacob mumbled.

 _ **I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**_

 _ **"He bought it in 1984, I think."**_

 _ **"Did he buy it new?"**_

 _ **"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**_

 _ **"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."**_

 _ **"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**_

 _ **The thing, I thought to myself... it had possibilities - as a nickname, at the very least.**_

 _ **"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**_

 _ **"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**_

 _ **Wow. Free. "You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**_

 _ **"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**_

 _ **"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth - or engine.**_

There were some snorts at that last sentence.

 _ **"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled,embarrassed by my thanks.**_

 _ **We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**_

 _ **It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green:the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**_

 _ **It was too green - an alien planet.**_

There were a few raised eyebrows.

Quil snorted. "I didn't know Bella was into SciFi."

Charlie looked confused. "SciFi?"

"Science Fiction." Lottie explained. "It all has to do with aliens and other planets and space. Stuff like that."

"Ah." Charlie nodded and went back to the book.

 _ **Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had - the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new - well, new to me - truck. It was a faded red color,with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in , it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged -the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**_

"Now I see what you mean. It is a good car for her." Sue commented.

 _ **"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**_

 _ **"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly,embarrassed again.**_

 _ **It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window -these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. Thedesk now held a second hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**_

 _ **There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**_

Charlie blushed as he read that bit, then hurried on to reading.

 _ **One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**_

 _ **Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had been toddlers together.**_

"Whoa. That's a lot of people." Seth said.

Leah huffed. She had no clue why they were being punished by reading the leech lover's thoughts. The only reason she stuck around was because of the other female wolves there. She wanted answers. As soon as a break happened she was going to grill them good. Maybe not Rayne, because, for obvious reasons, her Dad was Paul and if her mother was really kick ass like she said, there would be no way to crack that girl. Maybe the other one, Lottie. Kim was pretty shy and Jared was calm. Maybe she could get Lottie to crack.

Leah tuned back in as Charlie began to read again.

 _ **I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond - a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps - all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**_

 _ **Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself - and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**_

Jacob snorted. That was an understatement.

 _ **When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty - it was very clear, almost translucent-looking- but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**_

 _ **Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**_

 _ **I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**_

 _ **I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**_

 _ **Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**_

 _ **Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me.**_

"Damn. She's so pessimistic." Jared complained.

Kim slapped his arm. "There are kids here." She reminded.

Levi snorted. "Trust me, they hear worse when Rayne gets in one of her moods."

Rayne gasped. "They do not."

Lottie laughed. "Yes you do. Remember that time you and I were taking Emma up to Port Angeles for shopping and that driver cut you off? You swore for the rest of the drive down. I eventually had to put earphones on her and let her watch a movie on my phone."

"No. I. Don't." Rayne growled. Rayne started shaking.

"Yes you do." Lottie teased.

"Lottie." Levi warned. "Knock it off."

Rayne gave a yell and phased into her wolf. Lottie just sat back laughing.

Rayne's wolf was silver with red streaks through its fur. Rayne bared her teeth at Lottie.

Levi stood up. His eyes showed he was livid. " **That is enough!** " He roared. "I've had it with you two. Rayne go change back maybe Leah has some clothes you can borrow. Lottie, get up. You are sitting with me."

"She can sit with us Levi." Kim leveled a glare at Lottie.

Lottie looked down.

"Fine." Levi said after looked between the three for a moment. "Go sit down." He said to Lottie.

Rayne came back in the room. "Aw, look who's grounded now." She sneered.

"Rayne!" Levi yelled. "Sit. Down."

Rayne saw the look on Levi's face and sat back down, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Good." Levi said.

"You have to show me how to do that." Sam said.

"Levi never gets angry. He has the soft spirit of both of his parents mostly. When he is pissed he really gets pissed. It's like they say, the quietest of people have the worst of tempers when they get going. Rayne and I just know how to push his buttons. Levi is acting Alpha for our pack of the younger kids. Like his Dad, Levi was the first to phase out of us. It was only because he is the oldest. The next to phase was Rayne, obviously. Shocked the hell out of everyone. I think they should have expected it after Leah you know. I was third." Lottie explained.

"You know to listen to Levi and not mess around when he gets scary calm." Rayne said.

"You would know." EJ muttered.

"That's enough talk." Levi said after a few moments. "We have four books to read and we only have ten days to spend here. Let's get going."

Charlie opened up the book.

 _ **Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at - I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**_

 _ **It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**_

 _ **I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket - which had the feel of a biohazard suit -and headed out into the rain.**_

 _ **It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**_

 _ **Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly,to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**_

 _ **Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**_

Everyone looked shocked.

"Did you read that right? Chain link fences? Metal detectors? At a school?" Sue asked, concerned.

"Phoenix is a big city. There has to be at least some bad stuff going on it it." Lottie spoke from her seat next to her parents.

"I like school." Emma piped up. "It's fun. And Aunt-"

"Emma." Rayne warned. Rayne got down on her knees next to the small girl. "Remember what we talked about?"

Emma nodded. "Yup. No talking about any of my Aunts or Uncles until the books are over. Oh, I'm sorry." Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"No, don't cry." Rayne looked uncomfortable.

Emma sniffled and looked up at Quil. She held her arms out to him. Her eyes were teary and her lower lip trembled.

"You might want to pick her up. When she cries she generally wants her father." Lottie advised.

Quil just looked at her. He shifted a little bit.

Lottie sighed and got up. Lottie scooped up Emma. "It's okay, Flutterwing. How about we go to Levi."

"I want Nathan." Emma whimpered.

"Hold up a minute. Who's Nathan?" Quil demanded.

Lottie glared at him. "You will find out later. Now are you going to take her or will I bring her to Levi?"

"I'll take her." Quil swallowed. "Come here Princess."

Emma leaned out of Lottie's arms and into Quil's. She snuggled into Quil and put her thumb in her mouth.

Claire looked on with jealousy. "He's mine." She growled and climbed into Quil's lap trying to shove Emma off.

Embry snorted at the weirdness of it all. Emma's mom was fighting with her daughter for Quil.

"Come here Emma." Levi rescued her. "We can sit with Aunt Emily and Sam."

"Sam!" Emma giggled and reached for him.

Rayne cleared her throat. "Now that we have that settled, can we continue reading?"

Charlie picked up the book.

 _ **I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**_

 _ **The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**_

 _ **"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**_

Charlie blushed.

"Pawpaw and Charlie always gossip like old women." Jay recited.

Everyone looked at him. He shrugged. "I was just repeating something Dad says."

Everyone looked at Jacob now. "I haven't said it yet." He protested.

"Yes you have." Rayne commented looking at her nails. "This is right after Edward gets back from leaving Bella right?" At several nods, Rayne continues. "Well, I overheard Dad and Mom talking about it. They said you always said it whenever Billy and Charlie got together when you were a kid."

"Wait, how would Paul know that?" Jacob asked.

Rayne finally looked up with a deer caught in the headlights expression. "Well, let's keep reading." She clapped her hands together. "Charlie?"

"Hold up, I would like to know as well. Why would Paul know that?" Billy spoke. He had his suspicions. Rayne looked like his daughters and her father was Paul, clearly they could see that. What he wanted to know was whether it was Rachel or Rebecca. God he hoped it wasn't Rebecca. He didn't need a ruined marriage on his conscience.

Rayne exchanged pleading looks with everyone she came with. Lottie took pity on her. "Look, we only have ten days to be here. After that we get returned home and your minds will be tampered with if we are not done. Everything will be explained in the books if we continue them." She looked pointedly at everyone. She then looked at Charlie.

Charlie picked up the book and continued to read.

 _ **"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**_

 _ **She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**_

 _ **When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**_

 _ **I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**_

Emily gasped. "First Sight. Guys, I think this is when she meets the Cullens for the first time."

There were several growls in the room.

"They better not bite her." Jacob growled.

After everyone calmed down, Charlie picked up the book.

 _ **I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**_

 _ **I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**_

 _ **Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**_

 _ **The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**_

 _ **I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name - not an encouraging response - and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting... and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating.**_

"Bells is smart?" Charlie muttered wishing, not for the first time, that he had fought harder for her.

"Definitely cheating." Rayne muttered. Her Mom would kill her for even thinking to do something like that.

 _ **I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**_

 _ **When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**_

 _ **"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**_

"And so it begins." EJ intoned.

"What begins?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Bella is one beautiful girl. She has more than just Edward and Jacob after her. Edward and Jacob just occupy the top spots." Rayne said.

"Damn girl, you swing that way?" Lottie teased.

Rayne growled. "You know damn well I don't." Rayne gave Lottie a pointed look.

"He would go for it too you know." Lottie said. "Not with Bella but someone." Lottie said.

Levi growled at the both of them and they shut up. Levi looked up at Sam. "I don't know how you do it."

"Lots of patience, son. Lots of patience." Sam chuckled.

"Hey!" Jared and Paul protested. "We are not that bad."

"Yeah you are." The whole pack called.

Jared and Paul looked at each other then to the wall.

EJ chuckled. "They are just like Rayne and Lottie. Best friends one minute the next, they are at each other's throat."

Rayne and Lottie glared at EJ. EJ yelped and ran to Jacob hiding behind him.

"Yeah, great Alpha skills there EJ. Running to hide behind your Daddy. Great leadership skills there. You must get that from your mother." Rayne said sarcastically.

EJ came out from behind Jacob and snarled at her. "What did you say about our mom?"

Jay crawled off Billy's lap and stood next to his brother. Jay snarled as well. "Yeah what did you say?"

"Your mom is-" Rayne started.

EJ and Jay snarled and made to leap at her. Half way up they were yanked out of their jump and into Levi's arms. EJ and Jay struggled to get out of it.

"Lottie!" Levi barked. "A little help."

"I'll take Jay. Last time I took EJ the little monster bit me. That shit hurts." Lottie walked up cautiously.

Levi sighed. "Fine take Jay but hurry up."

Lottie scooped Jay out of Levi's arms and started humming a song under her breath. She hummed louder when she heard EJ still struggling. Both boys sagged in Levi and Lottie's arms. When they were asleep, Levi full on glared at Rayne. "I've had it with you Rayne Mia Lahote." He said super calm. The whole room shivered. "You get your ass up and outside for ten minutes. You can go for a run to cool off. I don't want to see you for at least ten minutes. **Now go!"** Levi was calm until that last part. He roared that last bit.

Rayne kept her head down and next exposed to Levi as she scampered out the door.

Lottie got up and tentatively approached Levi. "Hey, you okay?"

"No." Levi said softly. "She went too far. She knows the twins' mother is off limits."

Lottie laid her hand on his arm. "It's okay Levi. She's just itching for a fight. It's in her blood. Until she imprints she will always be a hot head."

Levi's body completely drained of tension at Lottie's touch. "Come on." Lottie led him over to an empty chair. She started rubbing his neck and shoulders. "Charlie?" Lottie called.

Charlie looked up.

"Read please." Lottie said in a tone that meant to back the hell off and no questions.

Charlie looked down and opened the book.

 _ **"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**_

 _ **"Where's your next class?" he asked.**_

 _ **I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**_

 _ **There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**_

 _ **"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.**_

 _ **I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**_

 _ **We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**_

 _ **"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Very."**_

 _ **"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**_

 _ **"Three or four times a year."**_

 _ **"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**_

 _ **"Sunny," I told him.**_

 _ **"You don't look very tan."**_

 _ **"My mother is part albino."**_

Charlie looked confused for a moment, read further and chuckled.

At the questioning glances he continued to read.

 _ **He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**_

"No. Not the sarcasm." Quil joked.

Embry laughed.

Lottie cleared her throat. She gave the boys a pointed look. "Are you done?"

They nodded.

"Good. Charlie?" Lottie said.

Charlie kept reading.

 _ **We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**_

 _ **"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**_

 _ **I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**_

 _ **The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**_

Jacob chuckled to himself. That would have been adorable to see.

 _ **After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**_

 _ **One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**_

 _ **We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**_

"I see what you mean about her followers." Charlie sighed.

"Don't worry Charlie. She doesn't give most of them the time of day." Lottie said, still rubbing Levi shoulders.

Levi reached up and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back of it in thanks and pulled her into his lap. "Charlie, please read."

Lottie laid her head on his shoulder as Charlie continued.

 _ **It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**_

There were growls in the room.

 _ **They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**_

 _ **They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.**_

"Uncle Emmett!" Emma cheered.

 _ **Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.**_

"Uncle Jasper!" Jay cheered.

 _ **The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**_

"Uncle Edward." Levi said.

 _ **The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.**_

"Aunt Rosalie." Lottie sang.

 _ **The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black,cropped short and pointing in every direction.**_

"And Aunt Alice." EJ yawned, just waking up.

Charlie sighed. It looked like this chapter will never be done. Charlie continued to read.

 _ **And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**_

 _ **But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**_

 _ **I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful - maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.**_

Jacob growled softly at that.

 _ **They were all looking away - away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray -unopened soda, unbitten apple - and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**_

"They are going to give themselves away." Jacob muttered under his breath.

 _ **"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**_

 _ **As she looked up to see who I meant - though already knowing, probably, from my tone - suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**_

 _ **He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest - it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**_

"Why did he do that?" Charlie interrupted his reading.

"The Cullens have gifts. When a person is changed into a vampire their strongest traits are brought over into their vampire life. Edward can read everyone's minds but Bella's and to certain point Charlie. Alice can see the future but she can't see the wolves because she has never been one. She can see humans and vampires easily but the wolves she cannot see. Jasper is an empath. He can sense and manipulate other's emotions. The rest are just normal vampires." EJ explained.

The wolves nodded.

Charlie cleared his throat. He would process this all later.

 _ **My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**_

 _ **"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**_

 _ **I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now,picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**_

 _ **Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here - small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**_

 _ **"They are... very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**_

 _ **"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**_

The wolves looked confused before Jay spoke up. "They are mates. Like you guys have imprinting, vampires have mates. Carlisle and Esme are mates, Jasper and Alice are mates, and Rosalie and Emmett are mates. When you live forever, you create a strong bond. Carlisle and Esme have it easy. They look old enough to be married. Put yourselves in their position. If you were frozen forever at 16 maybe 17, and your imprint was the same, would you pretend to not be in a relationship with them? They would be up for grabs from anyone and you could do nothing to protect them unless you prove they are in a relationship with you."

Jared, Sam, and Quil growled.

"Now you get it." EJ muttered. Jay elbowed him. The twins were now sitting next to Seth. Emma was with Sam. Lottie was still sitting in Levi's lap, her eyes closed though she was still listening. Levi was holding Lottie and playing with her hair. Rayne was still outside.

Charlie opened the book when everyone was quiet.

 _ **"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related..."**_

 _ **"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."**_

 _ **"They look a little old for foster children."**_

 _ **"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**_

"Nice cover story." Emily commented. "It makes sense."

 _ **"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**_

 _ **"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**_

"Why that little bitch." Lottie seethed.

"Lottie." Levi soothed. He ran his hand through her hair again. "She isn't in our lives. You never have to speak to her."

Lottie sagged against Levi. "Charlie, you can read."

Charlie nodded.

 _ **Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**_

 _ **"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**_

 _ **"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**_

 _ **I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**_

 _ **As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**_

The wolves looked confused. EJ sighed. "Jay told you that Edward can't read Bella's mind."

Charlie took all of this in stride and continued to read.

 _ **"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today - he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.**_

 _ **"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**_

 _ **I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**_

 _ **After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful - even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**_

"Way too perceptive." Billy muttered.

 _ **I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**_

 _ **When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**_

 _ **As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face - it was hostile, furious.**_

Jacob looked confused. If Edward hated her, why and how did they get together?

EJ and Jay looked up. "Everything will be explained."

Everyone nodded.

Charlie found his place again.

 _ **I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**_

Everyone that knew Bella laughed.

 _ **I'd noticed that his eyes were black - coal black. Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**_

 _ **I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**_

 _ **Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**_

 _ **I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**_

"Why is he doing this?" Seth asked, curious. "I thought they were dating."

"As Jay said, 'everything will be explained'." EJ reminded.

Charlie looked down.

 _ **The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**_

 _ **It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**_

 _ **I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.**_

 _ **At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose - he was much taller than I'd thought - his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**_

 _ **I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**_

 _ **"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**_

"Another one bites the dust." EJ sang.

"How do you know that song? You can't be more than six." Charlie asked, incredulously.

"He has an eclectic taste in music. Makes sense, seeing as who he is related to." Lottie commented, still completely relaxed in Levi's lap.

"Don't forget who he hangs out with the most." A voice called out from the doorway. Rayne stepped into the room. She walked over to EJ and Jay. She got down on her knees to their level. "I am sorry for what I said. It was out of line. Forgive me?"

EJ and Jay clasped hands and shared a look. "We forgive you. But next time, you won't get it so easy." EJ spoke for the both of them.

Rayne nodded and stood up. She walked over to Paul and plopped down next to him. "Where are we at?"

"Mike Newton just met Bella." Lottie said.

Rayne looked over at Lottie and Levi. She sighed, and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Couldn't help yourselves, huh? You imprinting couples are disgusting."

Lottie lazily opened an eye and glared half heartedly at her. "Remember Rayne, payback is a bitch."

Rayne scoffed. "I will never imprint."

Jared laughed. "That's what Paul says."

"My mom is the exception. She is the most badass woman on the planet." Rayne said with conviction in her voice. "Now can we read?"

Charlie found his place and cleared his throat.

 _ **I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**_

 _ **"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**_

 _ **"I'm Mike."**_

 _ **"Hi, Mike."**_

 _ **"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**_

 _ **"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**_

 _ **"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**_

 _ **We walked to class together; he was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**_

 _ **But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**_

 _ **I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**_

Leah snorted. "Not hard to do." She muttered. No wolf heard her.

 _ **"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**_

 _ **"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**_

 _ **"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**_

 _ **"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**_

 _ **I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**_

 _ **The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**_

 _ **I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained - and inflicted - playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**_

Jacob looked nauseated himself.

 _ **The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**_

 _ **When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**_

 _ **He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time - any other time.**_

 _ **I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**_

Jacob hoped he could use these books to his advantage. Maybe Bella will be in so much trouble that Edward won't be able to see her and he could make his move.

 _ **The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me - his face was absurdly handsome - with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind.**_

The wolves growled.

 _ **He turned back to the receptionist.**_

 _ **"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**_

 _ **I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**_

 _ **"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**_

 _ **"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**_

 _ **When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**_

"Done." Charlie said. He held his place in the book with his finger and looked around. "Who's next?"

"I want to." Rayne said. "Keep me out of trouble for a bit."

Charlie looked doubtful at that but after a glance at Levi, handed over the book.

Rayne opened the book. " **Chapter Two Open Book."**

* * *

 ** _Leah -_**


	2. Open Book

**_Hi. Leah here with a new chapter for you. I always have one chapter done while I am working on the next one. I don't own twilight. Enjoy_**

* * *

" _Done." Charlie said. He held his place in the book with his finger and looked around. "Who's next?"_

" _I want to." Rayne said. "Keep me out of trouble for a bit."_

 _Charlie looked doubtful at that but after a glance at Levi, handed over the book._

 _Rayne opened the book._ " _ **Chapter Two Open Book."**_

 _ **The next day was better... and worse.**_

 _ **It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering.**_

"What does nattering mean?" Emma asked.

"To talk causally. I think the book mean flattering." Levi responded.

Lottie was completely boneless in Levi's arms. She was almost asleep.

Rayne rolled her eyes. "I don't know where she gets it." She muttered.

Lottie heard her. "I get it from Dad. Mom found it and uses it to calm him whenever he gets pissed. It works everytime. I don't even want to know how she found it." Lottie sat up and broke away from Levi. She glared playfully at her imprint. Levi smiled innocently.

Lottie rolled her eyes.

Kim looked mischievous. "Really?" Kim reached for Jared's head. Jared ducked. Kim pouted. "Don't you want to be petted?"

The pack howled with laughter.

Jared blushed. "No."

Kim sneakily shot her hand out and scruffed Jared's head. Jared melted into a puddle. He leaned into her scratch. The pack was choking on their laughter. Kim chuckled and stopped. A canine whine slipped from Jared's throat. Jared looked mortified. He glared playfully at Lottie. "That's it. You are grounded when you get home, young lady."

Lottie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Rayne? Read?"

Rayne nodded.

 _ **People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.**_

 _ **It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it.**_

Everyone laughed.

 _ **And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.**_

Jacob growled.

 _ **All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.**_

Everyone laughed again.

"Man, Bella's thoughts are hilarious." Quil chuckled. He kept checking on Emma in Sam's arms. Everytime Claire saw this, she scowled in Emma's direction and clutched Quil closer. Claire stuck her tongue out at Emma. Emma's face scrunched up. She couldn't understand why her mommy was acting like this.

Emma tuned back in when Rayne started to read again. Hearing Aunt Bella's thoughts was interesting.

 _ **But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica - trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely - I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.**_

 _ **Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false.**_

 _ **He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.**_

 _ **I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever,**_

Jacob snorted. That marshmallow would make a great golden retreiver.

 _ **walked faithfully by my side to class. I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys.**_

"That's it. I am teaching Bella how to let a guy down easy." Rayne said before ignoring everyone else and reading.

 _ **I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.**_

 _ **When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.**_

 _ **Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.**_

 _ **I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car,**_

Leah snorted. "Good luck with that."

 _ **I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before - I'd been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.**_

No they don't have acceptance here. Not one person on the Rez wanted the Cullens here, several people thought.

 _ **No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.**_

 _ **They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds.**_

 _ **The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.**_

"See. Sad. No kid should be expected to do the shopping for groceries." Kim pointed out.

A few of the girls nodded.

 _ **When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.**_

 _ **When I was finished with that, I took my bookbag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.**_

 _ **"Bella," my mom wrote...**_

 _ **Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.**_

 _ **I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.**_

 _ **"Bella," she wrote...**_

 _ **Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.**_

 _ **The last was from this morning.**_

 _ **Isabella,**_

"Oooh. Burn. Full named." Embry cackled.

Rayne just glared at him. "Shut up. I'm reading." She snapped.

Embry held his hands up in defense.

Rayne found her place and continued.

 _ **If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.**_

 _ **I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.**_

 _ **Mom,**_

 _ **Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash. Bella.**_

 _ **I sent that, and began again.**_

 _ **Mom,**_

 _ **Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.**_

 _ **Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday.**_

 _ **Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.**_

 _ **I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my email every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you. Bella.**_

 _ **I had decided to read Wuthering Heights - the novel we were currently studying in English - yet again for the fun of it,**_

Glad to know the leech lover is boring as well, Leah thought.

 _ **and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.**_

 _ **"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.**_

 _ **Who else? I thought to myself.**_

 _ **"Hey, Dad, welcome home."**_

 _ **"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.**_

Jacob looked worried. He hoped Bella wasn't that stupid.

 _ **"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.**_

 _ **"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.**_

 _ **He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.**_

 _ **I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.**_

 _ **"Smells good, Bell."**_

 _ **"Thanks."**_

 _ **We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.**_

 _ **"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.**_

 _ **"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.**_

 _ **"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid - nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."**_

 _ **"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.**_

 _ **"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."**_

The wolves all looked at Charlie.

"I might be rethinking that. It all depends on what is in these books." Charlie shrugged.

Rayne cleared her throat, gave everyone a pointed look and read on.

 _ **"They... the kids... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."**_

 _ **Charlie surprised me by looking angry.**_

 _ **"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature - I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend... Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."**_

Rayne did an impression of Charlie as she read. Emma, EJ, and Jay giggled as Charlie stared, unimpressed at Rayne.

Rayne smirked and kept reading.

 _ **It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.**_

 _ **I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.**_

 _ **"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."**_

Everyone looked at Sue.

"Not me. I was one of the few who were happily married and wasn't looking." Sue said, sadly. Harry would have loved this.

Seth and Leah, sensing their mother's sadness scooted closer to her.

"I'm fine." Sue said firmly. "Rayne, if you would?"

Rayne nodded.

 _ **We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand - no dishwasher - I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making. That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.**_

 _ **The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.**_

 _ **Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.**_

 _ **By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.**_

Some wolves frowned at that.

 _ **My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful email. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got... and shuddered at the thought.**_

As did everyone else.

 _ **The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.**_

 _ **People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy.**_

 _ **All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**_

 _ **When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**_

 _ **"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**_

 _ **I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**_

 _ **"Ew." Snow. There went my good day.**_

 _ **He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**_

 _ **"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes - you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."**_

"Poor girl. She has never seen snow in her life." Kim sympathized.

 _ **"Haven't you ever seen snowfall before?" he asked incredulously.**_

 _ **"Sure I have." I paused. "On TV."**_

 _ **Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us - in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.**_

"And so begins the fights for her attention." EJ said.

"Though none will be as epic and Dad and Edward." Jay finished.

Jacob growled softly at that. He refused for Bella to end up with Edward. Maybe these books will be a good idea. He can see what Edward did and change it.

Jay and EJ shared looks. They clasped hands.

Rayne ignored their silent conversation and kept reading.

 _ **"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."**_

 _ **He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.**_

 _ **Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain - until it melted in your socks.**_

 _ **I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**_

 _ **Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.**_

Everyone tensed.

 _ **Jessica pulled on my arm.**_

 _ **"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"**_

 _ **I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious,**_

 _ **I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.**_

 _ **"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.**_

 _ **"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.**_

 _ **"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.**_

 _ **"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.**_

Jacob snarled. If that leech did something to her . . .

 _ **I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet.**_

 _ **I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour. Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away. I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology, like the coward I was.**_

 _ **I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else - only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.**_

 _ **But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided - flushed from the snow fight maybe - the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.**_

"That girl is entirely way to perceptive. I bet she will figure it out herself that they are vampires." Billy said louder than before.

Leah scoffed. "I'll take that bet. I bet you twenty dollars that she doesn't."

Billy grinned. "That's a deal, young Clearwater."

Rayne, Lottie and Levi exchanged looks, they shook their heads. EJ, Jay and Emma giggled quietly.

Rayne shook her head again and kept on reading.

 _ **"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.**_

 _ **At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.**_

 _ **"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.**_

 _ **"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.**_

 _ **"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"**_

 _ **"I don't think he likes me," I confided.**_

The pack snorted.

 _ **I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.**_

 _ **"The Cullens don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."**_

 _ **"Stop looking at him," I hissed.**_

 _ **She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.**_

The pack laughed as Charlie, Sue and Billy looked disapproving at the book, which also made Rayne uncomfortable as she was holding the book.

Lottie laughed. Rayne half heartedly growled at her. Rayne ignored Levi's look and went on reading.

 _ **Mike interrupted us then - he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.**_

 _ **For the rest of the lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. My stomach did frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again.**_

 _ **I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual - he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers - but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym.**_

 _ **Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.**_

 _ **Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.**_

 _ **I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.**_

 _ **"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.**_

Jacob growled.

 _ **I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.**_

 _ **"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**_

"Mistake one." Lottie whispered.

 _ **My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.**_

 _ **"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.**_

 _ **He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.**_

 _ **"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**_

 _ **I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.**_

"See? Old women." Jay said.

 _ **"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**_

 _ **He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"**_

 _ **"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie - I mean my dad**_

Charlie looked down at that.

 _ **\- must call me Isabella behind my back - that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.**_

 _ **"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.**_

 _ **Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**_

Sam and Leah groaned.

"I hated that." Leah complained.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Now, school's fun. All thanks to some imprints who work there." Lottie said.

Levi nodded in agreement.

Rayne just rolled her eyes. "Can I read?"

Everyone went quiet and looked at her. Rayne went back to reading.

 _ **"Get started," he commanded.**_

 _ **"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.**_

 _ **"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.**_

 _ **"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**_

 _ **I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.**_

 _ **My assessment was confident. "Prophase."**_

 _ **"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.**_

The imprinted couples looked thoughtful at that. They had felt something similar when the touched their mates for the first time. The single wolves put it down to static electricity in the air, it was winter after all.

 _ **"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.**_

 _ **"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.**_

 _ **"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.**_

 _ **I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"**_

 _ **He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.**_

 _ **I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.**_

 _ **"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.**_

 _ **He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.**_

 _ **I took the most fleeting look I could manage.**_

 _ **"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.**_

 _ **We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**_

"Cheaters." Rayne sang under her breath.

Some of the pack snickered when they heard her.

 _ **Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him... unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.**_

 _ **"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.**_

 _ **He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."**_

 _ **"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."**_

 _ **He shrugged, and looked away.**_

 _ **In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me - the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.**_

Charlie looked confused. "Their eye color can change?"

EJ looked up. "It all depends on thirst. When a vampire is thirsty, their eyes go black. When they are fed, their eyes change color to either red or gold depending on what they drink."

Charlie still looked confused.

"The Cullens drink animal blood. That's why their eyes are gold. Think of it as living on tofu. You get fed, but are never fully satisfied. Red eyes, drink human blood. We have some friends who are human drinkers but they only kill criminals. Serial killers, rapists, murderers. When they visit they always run to Seattle to feed. That or Vancouver. Lottie was actually named after one of them because she saved Aunt Kim's life when she was pregnant with her." Jay explained.

The pack shifted uneasily when the twins had mentioned human drinkers. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Good." He commented.

"Charlie-" Billy protested.

"Billy, do you know how many murders and rapes there are reported every year in America? I am glad there are people out there that get rid of people like that. This world is a better place because of them." Charlie pointed out. "Plus, the girl saved an imprints life. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Billy sat back in thought. "I'll get back to you on that."

Charlie shook his head.

Rayne, sensing the discussion was over looked back at the book.

 _ **I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.**_

 _ **I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.**_

 _ **Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**_

 _ **"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.**_

 _ **"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**_

 _ **Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.**_

 _ **"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**_

 _ **I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."**_

 _ **"Whitefish blastula?"**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_

 _ **Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

Charlie sat back in shock. His Bells really was smart. Maybe Leah will be losing that bet.

 _ **"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.**_

 _ **"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.**_

 _ **"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.**_

 _ **"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.**_

 _ **"Or the wet."**_

Jacob scoffed. "They really are talking about the weather? Some first conversation."

Leah agreed.

 _ **"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.**_

 _ **"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.**_

 _ **He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.**_

 _ **"Why did you come here, then?"**_

 _ **No one had asked me that - not straight out like he did, demanding.**_

 _ **"It's... complicated."**_

 _ **"I think I can keep up," he pressed.**_

 _ **I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.**_

 _ **"My mother got remarried," I said.**_

 _ **"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"**_

 _ **"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.**_

 _ **"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.**_

 _ **"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."**_

"Just how much younger is Phil?" Charlie asked.

"About ten years give or take a few." EJ answered.

"How would you know that?" Charlie questioned him.

"Bella talks." EJ responded.

Rayne cleared her throat, gave a pointed look, and kept reading.

 _ **"Why didn't you stay with them?"**_

 _ **I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.**_

 _ **"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.**_

 _ **"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.**_

 _ **"Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."**_

 _ **"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.**_

 _ **My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."**_

"So she's a martyr." Jared said.

"No. She's just really compassionate. She is one of those people who would give the shirt off her back for anyone in need." Lottie defended.

Jared just gave her a look. Lottie glared at him. She opened her mouth to yell at him when Levi reached his hand out and rubbed her head. Lottie lay back in his arms and smiled. "Trust me. It's better this way. I don't want her to say anything she will regret." Levi said.

Kim grinned. "That little trick will come in handy."

Levi smirked. "Yeah, it's saved us a lot of trouble. I get in trouble sometimes but it is worth it."

Rayne snorted. "Yeah, worth it. The first time you did it, you pissed her off so much she didn't let you see her for three days. It was supposed to be a week but she couldn't stand to be away from him."

Levi winced. "Yeah, that time wasn't worth it. That hurt."

Jared and Sam winced with him.

Rayne rolled her eyes and looked down.

 _ **His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.**_

 _ **I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.**_

 _ **"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy... so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.**_

 _ **"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.**_

 _ **"And?" I challenged.**_

 _ **"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.**_

 _ **I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**_

 _ **"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.**_

 _ **"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.**_

 _ **His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."**_

 _ **I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.**_

The pack laughed. Some of Bella's thoughts were really entertaining.

 _ **"Am I wrong?"**_

 _ **I tried to ignore him.**_

 _ **"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.**_

 _ **"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.**_

 _ **"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.**_

 _ **I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.**_

 _ **"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.**_

"Yes." Jacob snarled under his breath. "You're annoying me."

 _ **I glanced at him without thinking... and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read - my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.**_

 _ **"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.**_

 _ **"You must be a good reader then," I replied.**_

 _ **"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultrawhite teeth.**_

The pack flinched.

 _ **Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.**_

"Why is he doing this?" Seth asked.

Rayne breathed hard through her nose. "If everyone would stop interrupting me you would fucking know!"

Seth looked shocked.

Lottie sighed. "She's sorry, Seth. She just gets irritated easily. I am pretty sure that when Paul reads he will be the same."

Rayne nodded. She breathed deeply. "I'm sorry Seth. Please don't interrupt me when I am reading. I will try to be more understanding."

Everyone nodded and quieted down.

Rayne found her place and kept reading.

 _ **I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.**_

 _ **When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.**_

 _ **Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.**_

The pack snorted again.

 _ **"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."**_

 _ **"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.**_

"She's too nice." Embry laughed. "Now he will never give up."

 _ **"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it.**_

 _ **I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."**_

 _ **I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and RE. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.**_

 _ **The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.**_

 _ **I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction.**_

 _ **I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.**_

"Done." Rayne said. "Who wants it next?"

"I will." Emily said.

"Wait. What is the chapter title?" EJ asked.

Rayne looked down at it. "Uhh. . . Phenomenon."

"Yeah, it might be good that a non wolf read it." Jay spoke.

Rayne got up and handed the book to Emily. "Here you go Aunt Emily."

Emily smiled. " _ **Chapter Three Phenomenon."**_

* * *

 _ **Leah -**_


	3. Phenomenon

**_Hi. Leah here. Enjoy this chapter, it's a little short. I don't own twilight._**

* * *

" _Done." Rayne said. "Who wants it next?"_

" _I will." Emily said._

" _Wait. What is the chapter title?" EJ asked._

 _Rayne looked down at it. "Uhh. . . Phenomenon."_

" _Yeah, it might be good that a non wolf read it." Jay spoke._

 _Rayne got up and handed the book to Emily. "Here you go Aunt Emily."_

 _Emily smiled._ " _ **Chapter Three Phenomenon."**_

 _ **When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.**_

 _ **It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.**_

 _ **I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror.**_

 _ **A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid - coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.**_

Jacob looked on in horror too. "Yeah it might be good for her to go to bed."

"She ended up fine." EJ said.

The other five future kids looked at him.

"I said she ended up fine." EJ emphasized the ended up part.

Charlie though back. "Wait, is this when she ended up in the hospital?"

EJ nodded. "Yup." He popped the p.

Charlie sat back. He wanted to know what happened from Bella's point of view.

Emily read further.

 _ **Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.**_

 _ **I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid.**_

"Glad she has some sense." Jacob whispered.

 _ **I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. And I was suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes? I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tongue-tied whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch. So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.**_

 _ **It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.**_

 _ **Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress.**_

"Or, just maybe, you are beautiful Aunt Bella." Rayne muttered.

 _ **Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored.**_

 _ **My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.**_

 _ **When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck - carefully holding the side for support - to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.**_

Charlie teared up a little as well, but he quickly hid it. All of the wolves smelt his tears but said nothing.

 _ **I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.**_

 _ **It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.**_

 _ **I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.**_

Everyone gasped.

 _ **Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.**_

"Danger magnet. I swear it." Jacob said.

 _ **A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.**_

 _ **Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt - exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.**_

"She definitely will figure it out on her own." Billy said proudly.

"Not hardly, old man." Leah scoffed.

"Leah!" Sue chastised.

"It's fine Sue. It's good to see her playfulness back. I'll gladly allow for some disrespect if it gets her to smile." Billy smiled at Leah.

Leah gave a small smile back.

Emily gave a secret smile and began to read again.

 _ **It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.**_

 _ **"Bella? Are you alright?"**_

 _ **"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.**_

 _ **"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."**_

"Yeah. Because of you." Jacob snarked.

 _ **I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.**_

 _ **"Ow," I said, surprised.**_

 _ **"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.**_

 _ **"How in the..." I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"**_

 _ **"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.**_

"That was a weak lie." Quil said. Claire was completely wrapped around him. She still kept shooting glares at Emma. Emma ignored her and was currently sleeping against Sam.

Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and found her place.

 _ **I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his gold-colored eyes. What was I asking him?**_

 _ **And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.**_

 _ **"Don't move," someone instructed.**_

 _ **"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.**_

 _ **There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.**_

 _ **"Just stay put for now."**_

 _ **"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound.**_

 _ **"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."**_

 _ **His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."**_

 _ **"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.**_

"Stubborn. Just like her mother." Charlie said.

"I think you mean, Charlie, stubborn like her father." Sue said, gently.

Charlie shrugged. "What can I say? It's in her genes." He said proudly and a little touched to have something in common with his daughter.

Emily smiled softly. "I think Charlie that you have a lot of things in common with her. Just wait. You'll see."

Charlie nodded at her.

Emily looked back down at the book.

 _ **"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.**_

 _ **"No." I set my jaw.**_

 _ **The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."**_

 _ **"Why?" I demanded.**_

 _ **"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.**_

 _ **I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"**_

 _ **"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.**_

 _ **"Fine," I repeated angrily.**_

"It's a wonder how they get together. It seems like they were always fighting in the beginning." Embry said.

"That because they are-" EJ started only to be elbowed in the rib from Jay.

"No spoilers." Jay said.

EJ stuck his tongue out at Jay.

"EJ is a little shit, isn't he?" Jared asked.

Lottie snorted. "EJ takes after his Dad's side, mainly Rachel. Jay takes after his mother's side."

"Why is mentioning the twins' mom off limits?" Jacob asked, curious.

"She just had a baby and it made her very sick. She always get sick afterwards but she has the best care in the world, so she gets better. This is the twins first time experiencing it. They are very upset. They love their mom very much. I mean what kid wouldn't but since they share something very special they are closer than usual." Rayne explained. "What?" Rayne said at the looks she was getting. "Look, I love Aunt Ness. She's the best. She might not be as badass as my mom but she runs a close second."

"Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Rayne." Levi warned.

"Oh, come off it Levi. By the time they figure out who she is it will be too late." Rayne scoffed.

"Are you forgetting how she came into this story? And her name?" Levi breathed through his nose.

Lottie rubbed his arm. "It's fine, Levi. Rayne. No more spoilers or I will duct tape your mouth shut. Don't think I didn't bring any with me. I knew we might be needing it."

Rayne grinned. "Duct tape is easy to get off. All you have to do is lick your lips and it falls right off. Plus my hands are free."

"That's why I brought _**the**_ rope." Lottie smirked.

Rayne smirked right back. She opened her mouth to say something when Levi leveled her with a look. Rayne bowed her head. "I don't know why I brought you. I should've brought Nathan." Levi sighed.

"Yeah, and get Nathan killed by an overprotective papa wolf. Face it. You need me." Rayne fluttered her eyes.

"Besides, Nathan is running interference. Do you really want our parents to know where we have gone?" Lottie pointed out.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Enough. Mom, can you read?"

Emily nodded. She looked down at the book and read.

 _ **It took six EMTs and two teachers - Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp - to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening.**_

 _ **To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.**_

"Oh, so now I'm Chief Swan?" Charlie mumbled.

 _ **"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.**_

 _ **"I'm completely fine, Char - Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."**_

 _ **He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper - a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders... as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame...**_

 _ **And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.**_

"They are seriously going to give themselves away." Jared said. "It's a wonder why they haven't before."

"Bella is very perceptive and in tune with the Cullens. As you can see she has from the very beginning. It's not that they are going to give themselves away, it's that Bella is so aware of them, especially Edward, that it seems obvious as to what they are." Lottie defended.

"Why are you so defensive of her?" Jared demanded.

Lottie sighed. "My full name is Charlotte Isabella Mahan. Bella and Charlotte saved me and my mother's life. I won't go into details right now. Maybe later when some things make sense. In truth, you owe Charlotte, Peter and Bella everything. Peter is Charlotte's mate. They saved your imprint and your child. I am the oldest. I am your firstborn. You were busy and couldn't get away to save us. Char was already taken by Charlotte, Charlie was taken by Chief Swan over there. They had trouble with my name until Levi saw me and nicknamed me Lottie." Lottie smiled at Levi.

"Actually I owe them a lot as well. If they hadn't saved Kim and Lottie I wouldn't have my imprint." Levi pulled Lottie closer.

"Charlotte and Peter are my godparents." Lottie informed. "Since Levi and I are both wolves, I plan on phasing for a while. We both do. Long after some people are gone, we will still be around. Charlotte and Peter offered us a home if that ever happens."

"We stop phasing?" Sam asked.

"After certain circumstances happen, Sam, Jared and Paul have all stopped phasing." Jay said.

EJ laughed. "Paul doesn't have abs anymore."

The pack laughed. Paul growled. "Shut up you little squirt."

"Paul, it's fine." Rayne said. "Man, it's weird calling you that." She muttered. Louder she said, "At least you don't have a beer gut. You just don't have abs anymore."

Paul growled at Rayne.

Sam sighed. He looked at Emily who was still holding the book. "Are we ever going to finish these?"

"I don't know." Emily answered.

Everyone quieted.

"We are ready for you to continue." Lottie said.

Emily smiled and found her place.

 _ **I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen - a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.**_

 _ **Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together.**_

 _ **They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.**_

Charlie sighed. Bella took after him a bit too much.

 _ **There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.**_

 _ **"Bella, I'm so sorry!"**_

 _ **"I'm fine, Tyler - you look awful, are you alright?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.**_

 _ **He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..."**_

Lottie growled. "That little piece of shit. Motherfucker lives in Washington for fucks sake. Learn to fucking drive in ice and snow. Steer into the skid. It's that simple. Don't slam on the fucking breaks so you lose control of the car and kill someone. Little stupid fucker. I bet he barely passed his test." Lottie ranted under her breath.

"Ignore her." Levi advised. "Not if you want your ears to bleed. Lottie has a mouth on her when she is pissed."

Emily took her son's advice and kept reading.

 _ **He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.**_

 _ **"Don't worry about it; you missed me."**_

 _ **"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."**_

 _ **"Umm... Edward pulled me out of the way."**_

 _ **He looked confused. "Who?"**_

 _ **"Edward Cullen - he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.**_

 _ **"Cullen? I didn't see him... wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"**_

"'Course he's okay. He's a friggin vampire." Jacob muttered.

 _ **"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."**_

 _ **I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.**_

 _ **They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.**_

 _ **"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.**_

The pack growled.

"There is no way that a vampire can be in a hospital around blood and not drink it. That's impossible." Embry said.

The six future kids didn't bother correcting him. He would find out he was wrong, eventually. Besides, they really wanted to finish these books early so they could spend time with their younger parents.

After everything calmed down Emily read further.

 _ **Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy - it would have been more natural to ogle.**_

 _ **"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry -" Tyler began.**_

 _ **Edward lifted a hand to stop him.**_

 _ **"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.**_

 _ **"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.**_

"Is he amused by this? Bella hurt?" Jacob snarled.

Everyone ignored him. They were tired of his constant growls and snarls and comments about Edward.

 _ **"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"**_

 _ **"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."**_

 _ **Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond... and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.**_

Kim and Emily sighed.

"He sounds pretty hot." Kim winked at Emily.

"Yeah, he does." Emily giggled.

Sam and Jared growled unhappily.

"Oh, Sam, I only ever have eyes for you." Emily soothed.

"Same for me Jared. Only eyes for you. Besides, who's going to scruff your head for you." Kim teased.

Jared and Sam still looked unhappy.

"Guys, he's happily mated to a wonderful woman. He only has eyes for her. He would never flirt with another girl." Rayne rolled her eyes.

Emily smiled and looked down at the book.

 _ **"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"**_

 _ **"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.**_

 _ **He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.**_

 _ **"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."**_

 _ **"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.**_

 _ **The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.**_

 _ **"Tender?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Not really." I'd had worse.**_

The pack shared looks. They hoped she was joking.

 _ **I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.**_

 _ **"Well, your father is in the waiting room - you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."**_

 _ **"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.**_

 _ **"Maybe you should take it easy today."**_

 _ **I glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?"**_

 _ **"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.**_

 _ **"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."**_

"Oh, Bella would hate that." Lottie mumbled.

 _ **"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.**_

 _ **Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"**_

 _ **"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly - I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.**_

 _ **"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.**_

Emma yawned as she woke up. "Why did Bella hit her head?"

"Because a car almost hit her." EJ said.

"She almost died?" Emma's eyes were wide.

Jay elbowed EJ. "She's fine. Remember. She's alive and happy."

"Oh, right." Emma got down from Sam's lap and walked over to Lottie. "Up, please."

Lottie sighed dramatically and picked up the four year old. "If I must."

"You must. You must." Emma giggled.

Emma snuggled with Levi and Lottie. Everyone looked to Emily.

 _ **"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.**_

 _ **"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.**_

 _ **"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.**_

 _ **"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.**_

"Just like you Charlie. Killer instincts and interrogation expert." Rayne teased.

Charlie blushed a little.

EJ nodded. "You do not want to get in trouble by her."

Jay snickered. "Your fault."

EJ growled. "That wasn't funny."

Jay held up his hands. "You make a mess in Esme's kitchen, you clean it. Them's the rules, brother. And you made a whopper of a mess."

Levi sighed. "Enough you two. Duke it out when we get home." EJ and Jay opened their mouths to protest but Levi just looked at them. "I don't care what your family does, finish this at home. Mom," Levi turned his smile on Emily. "Can you please read?"

Emily nodded and found her place.

 _ **"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.**_

 _ **"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.**_

 _ **As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side.**_

 _ **"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.**_

"What the fuck is his problem?" Jacob exploded.

"Take it outside." Sam ordered.

Jacob snarled and stalked for the door. Ten minutes later Jacob walked back in the room calm and sat down in his seat.

Emily smiled at him and looked down.

 _ **"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.**_

 _ **I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.**_

 _ **"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.**_

 _ **He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.**_

 _ **"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.**_

 _ **His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.**_

 _ **"I saved your life - I don't owe you anything."**_

 _ **I flinched back from the resentment in his voice.**_

The pack and Charlie flinched.

"He won't kill her will he? I mean he hasn't so far, and he obviously hasn't in the future, but he won't try, will he?" Charlie asked.

"We don't know, Charlie." Sam said. "It may be one of the reasons we are reading this."

"Are we ready to keep reading?" Emily asked. Everyone nodded and Emily read further.

 _ **"You promised."**_

 _ **"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.**_

 _ **My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."**_

 _ **He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"**_

 _ **"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."**_

 _ **"What do you think happened?" he snapped.**_

 _ **It came out in a rush.**_

 _ **"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me - Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both - and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it - and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all - and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..." I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.**_

"Hey, does Bella still do that?" Quil asked Rayne.

"No, Daddy. Aunt Bella doesn't cry at all anymore." Emma giggled at him. "You're silly."

Jacob was getting to a sickening revelation. He pushed it aside and hoped with all his might he was wrong. He pushed aside his thoughts for good when Emily started back up.

 _ **He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.**_

 _ **"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.**_

 _ **I merely nodded once, jaw tight.**_

 _ **"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.**_

 _ **"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.**_

 _ **Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"**_

 _ **"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie - so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."**_

 _ **"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"**_

 _ **"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.**_

"She's not going to get over it." Jacob mumbled.

 _ **"You're not going to let it go, are you?"**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"In that case... I hope you enjoy disappointment."**_

 _ **We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.**_

 _ **"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.**_

 _ **He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.**_

 _ **"I don't know," he whispered.**_

 _ **And then he turned his back on me and walked away.**_

 _ **I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.**_

 _ **The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.**_

"She isn't going to like that either." Jacob continued.

 _ **"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.**_

 _ **"What did the doctor say?"**_

 _ **"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.**_

 _ **Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief- the first time I'd ever felt that way - to get into the cruiser.**_

 _ **We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.**_

 _ **When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.**_

 _ **"Um... you'll need to call Renee." He hung his head, guilty.**_

"Or that." Jacob said.

"Oh my word Jacob! Shut up! It's bad enough we have to listen to you day and night thinking about her! I hope these books show you how she really feels about you." Leah yelled. "And that is as a brother or a best friend, not her 'everything'."

Jacob glowered at her. Leah glared back.

Rayne slapped her hand to her face. "Levi, how do you deal with us? I mean we aren't as bad as this pack are we?" Rayne batted her lashes at Levi.

Levi snorted. "That's debatable."

Everyone besides Jacob and Leah looked over at Rayne and Levi.

Rayne growled at him. "We are so not as bad as that."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Madison, EJ, Jay and Emma. You and Lottie. Lilly and EJ." He rattled off. "Need I continue?"

Rayne looked down. "Fine, almighty Alpha. Maybe we are that bad. But we aren't all pack yet. Lilly is only seven and Madison is six. EJ and Jay aren't close to phasing either. You really only have to deal with Lottie and I."

"Thank the Spirits for that." Levi said.

Emily cleared her throat. "I am almost done with this chapter. Can I read this last little bit and then we can talk?"

"Of course, Aunt Emily. We're sorry." Rayne smiled at her.

Emily looked down and read the last little bit.

 _ **I was appalled. "You told Mom!"**_

 _ **"Sorry."**_

 _ **I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out.**_

 _ **My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home - forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment - but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be.**_

 _ **I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.**_

 _ **That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.**_

"I'm done now." Emily said.

"I want to read next." Kim said.

Emily walked up to Kim and handed her the book. "Here you go."

" **Chapter Four Invitations."** Kim read.

* * *

 ** _Leah -_**


	4. Invitations

**_Hey, Leah here. Two chapters in a row. Damn. I'm on a roll. Well, it's night time where I'm at enjoy and have a good (Insert what part of day it is here). I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

" _I'm done now." Emily said._

" _I want to read next." Kim said._

 _Emily walked up to Kim and handed her the book. "Here you go."_

" _ **Chapter Four Invitations."**_ _Kim read._

 _ **In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.**_

 _ **The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.**_

"I bet it was." Embry muttered.

 _ **To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it - especially since nothing had actually happened to me - but he remained insistent. He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made me worry that I'd gained another unwelcome fan.**_

"Another one?" Charlie sighed.

EJ nodded. "Yup. Bella had a lot of admirers."

And I thought Edward was bad, Charlie thought. "Well, don't stop. Keep going. I want to know who EJ and Jay's mom is if it isn't Bella."

"Sorry Charlie, you won't find that out until Breaking Dawn." Lottie said.

Levi sent a look to EJ and Jay. The twins were laughing at the 'Sorry Charlie' part.

"Aunt Kim, you can continue." Rayne said, also shooting her own look at them.

EJ and Jay stopped snickering. "Sorry." They chorused.

Kim looked down and kept reading.

 _ **No one seemed concerned about Edward, though I explained over and over that he was the hero - how he had pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. I tried to be convincing. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away.**_

 _ **I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving my life. With chagrin, I realized the probable cause - no one else was as aware of Edward as I always was. No one else watched him the way I did. How pitiful.**_

"Told ya." Lottie glared at her dad. "They weren't making it obvious. Bella is so aware of them that it just looks obvious."

Jared opened his mouth to argue when Kim reached up and scuffed his head again. Jared melted and forgot what he was going to say. "You know what, I really like this little tip. Thanks for sharing Levi."

"You're welcome. I found it comes in handy with dealing with the Mahan's." Levi smirked.

Lottie smacked him in the arm. "Stop it."

"Does anyone else have something like that?" Quil asked.

Rayne snorted. "Yup."

"Who?" Embry asked.

"You." Rayne looked him dead in the eye. "In wolf form, you love having your belly scratched. Madison found it one day. She was playing with your wolf and rubbed your stomach and you went completely limp."

The pack laughed.

"Is Madison my imprint?" Embry asked.

The six future kids looked sick.

"No!" Rayne said.

"She's your daughter." Lottie explained. "Madison Avery Call."

Embry looked thoughtful. "Good name."

"That's what Levi was talking about earlier. The pack dynamic directly relates to ours. Madison, EJ, Jay and Emma are best friends like their dads. Lilly is Leah's daughter and EJ is Jacob's son. They butt heads a lot. Lottie and I are like our Dads, Jared and Paul. And Levi is kinda the peacemaker of our group. I have a younger sister named Sophie. And Lottie has a younger brother named Nathan. Levi is an only child so far. EJ and Jay just had a baby sister named Mary Rose Sarabella Black. So all in all, we have a huge family." Rayne concluded.

"Rayne, that's enough." Hissed Lottie. "Don't spoil it for everyone."

"Fine." Rayne threw up her hands. "I'll keep my fucking mouth shut like a good little puppy. Is that okay with you, Charlotte?"

Lottie looked hurt.

"Rayne! That's enough." Levi scolded.

"Right! Protect your imprint! That's what it's all about isn't it?" Rayne shouted.

Lottie got pissed off. "You're just jealous that you haven't."

"Fuck you!" Rayne hissed through her teeth. "At least I don't have to be with one person for the rest of my life. I have my fuck buddies. Unlike you who is still a virgin."

Paul let out a growl at that.

Rayne got a deer in the headlights look again. She turned slowly to face Paul.

"You have what?" He snarled. "I'm sorry, I must have a bit of you are grounded stuck in my ear."

"You can't do that! You are not my father right now!" Rayne yelled.

"That is enough!" Charlie yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "Rayne, I may not know you, but I can tell you that he is your father. If he cares about you that much to be angry at you for that then he is your dad. I know I care about Bella like that. Even when I don't know her all that well. If these books are what I think they are then I have to deal with the fact that my daughter, my own kid, has to deal with dangerous vampires and angry werewolves. I know she ended up in the hospital in Phoenix but I don't know the true story. I am betting it is much more dangerous than her tripping through a window. I also have to read about her falling apart after Edward left. So, deal with this stuff later. We have much bigger stuff to deal with. Paul, I get that you care about her. You can deal with this on a break. Now, can we read or do we have to have our time run out and have our minds tampered with?"

Everyone sobered at that.

"Yeah? We'll read? Good. Kim, if you would?" Charlie said.

Kim looked down. "Sure, Charlie."

 _ **Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore.**_

 _ **When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up - skin stretched even whiter over the bones - did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.**_

 _ **He wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van - there was no other conclusion I could come to.**_

 _ **I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen him, outside the ER, we'd both been so furious. I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly. But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude.**_

Jacob snorted. The pack ignored him, but Leah was getting jumpy. Two, no three more snarls, growls or comments about Edward and Leah was going to fight with him. She hoped these books showed Jacob what Bella really thought of him. And soon.

 _ **He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.**_

 _ **"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.**_

 _ **He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.**_

"How on earth did they get together?" Embry said, frustrated. "I mean, so far they've fought, he saved her life, she's grateful and now he's ignoring her? I mean what is up with that?"

Jay sighed. "Edward was a bit stubborn back then and fought his attraction to Bella. He wanted her to have a normal human life."

"Back then?" EJ snorted. "He is still like that."

Jacob sighed in relief. Maybe Bella was still human. If what EJ said was true, it must be.

EJ and Jay clasped hands. Jay was angry and didn't understand why EJ did that. EJ calmed his fears and explained why. They both nodded and turned as one, back to the group. They listened as their Aunt Kim kept reading.

 _ **And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself- from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. But in class I gave no more notice that he existed than he showed toward me. I was miserable. And the dreams continued.**_

 _ **Despite my outright lies, the tenor of my e-mails alerted Renee to my depression, and she called a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down.**_

"Liar." Rayne singsonged under her breath.

 _ **Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coolness between me and my lab partner. I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us.**_

 _ **The snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed.**_

 _ **Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon - she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.**_

"Why would she ask permission?" Quil asked, clueless.

Leah sighed. "Girl code. She didn't know if Bella liked him and was planning on asking him."

"Girls have a code?" Seth asked.

Rayne snorted. "Yes. We have a code. Guys have a bro code, we have a girl code. Especially the imprints. You mess with one, you mess with us all including the wolf you just pissed off. Lottie got bullied in school once, man that was the last time that person bullied anyone. Levi got into a fight with him and the other imprints who were teachers made the bully's life hell. Not by being unfair in school, just by always calling on him and making him an example in class."

"Him?" Jared growled.

"Plus, with the younger ones, you can add in the overprotective papa and mama wolves." EJ said casually.

Leah almost choked. Was he talking about her? He must be.

Kim continued reading after everyone quieted down.

 _ **"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least.**_

 _ **"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.**_

 _ **"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company.**_

 _ **"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.**_

 _ **The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish.**_

"Oooh. He turned her down." Embry said.

"No. I bet he said he would think about it." Rayne taunted.

"How is that bet, fair? You have already know what the outcome is." Embry complained.

"Nuh huh." Rayne argued. "If you remember, EJ and Jay are the only ones who has read it fully. All I know are stories that Bella has told us. And never does she mention this part."

"It's true." Lottie agreed. "She never does. I think she's embarrassed."

Embry thought for a moment. "Fine. Ten dollars that he told her no."

"Twenty dollars he said he'll think about it. Deal?" Rayne smirked.

"Deal." Embry said.

They turned to look at Kim, who looked down, secretly smiling. She had a feeling who would win.

 _ **She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell.**_

 _ **My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet.**_

 _ **Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.**_

 _ **"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."**_

 _ **"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."**_

 _ **"Well..." He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."**_

"Boom! Where's my twenty dollars Call?" Rayne said, victoriously.

"What? Did you read that wrong Kim?" Embry said.

Kim shook her head, smiling. "No. Rayne is the winner."

Emily came over to look. "She's right. Rayne is the winner."

Embry grumbled as he gave the money to Rayne.

"Rayne, remember what your Mom said about betting?" Lottie warned.

Rayne grumbled. "I'll give you half of my winnings." She offered.

"Deal." Lottie smirked.

"I will never understand girls." Seth said. "I thought you two were fighting, now you are friends again?"

Lottie and Rayne laughed. "Just the way us girls like it." Rayne said, to the cheers of the other woman in the room.

"Here here." Sue called out.

The men rolled their eyes.

Kim giggled at Jared's look as she found her place.

 _ **"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.**_

 _ **His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.**_

 _ **"I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me."**_

"One." EJ said.

 _ **I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.**_

 _ **"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.**_

 _ **"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?**_

 _ **"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."**_

 _ **"Why not?" Mike demanded.**_

 _ **I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented, so I quickly made new plans.**_

 _ **"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained.**_

"So that's why she wanted to go." He mumbled.

 _ **I needed to get out of town anyway - it was suddenly the perfect time to go.**_

 _ **"Can't you go some other weekend?"**_

 _ **"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer - it's rude."**_

 _ **"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.**_

 _ **And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes.**_

"He needs to feed again." Jay muttered. EJ squeezed his hand.

 _ **I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. My hands started to shake.**_

 _ **"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.**_

 _ **"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.**_

"That no good, dirty rotten cheat!" Rayne said. "And he has the nerve to get onto me about it! I should bring this up the next time he lectures me."

Lottie got up and sat next to Rayne. "You have my full permission to do so."

Levi playfully whined when Lottie moved away. "Can it Cujo. I am not coming back for a bit. Rayne needs me."

The pack snorted when She called him Cujo.

Rayne made gagging noises. "I think I'm gonna barf."

"See, Levi, we make her sick. She needs me." Lottie fluttered her eyelashes.

Rayne perked up. "Sisters before Misters!" She cheered. Rayne slung an arm around Lottie. "I win!" Rayne stuck her tongue out at Levi.

Levi shook his head. "I don't understand them either, Seth."

Rayne pulled Lottie onto her lap. "Let's read."

Everyone looked at the two girls.

"Ignore them. They do this a lot." Levi advised.

Kim read the book, wishing she had a best friend like that.

 _ **I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me - just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.**_

"Damn right it's unhealthy." Charlie mumbled.

 _ **"Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks.**_

 _ **I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.**_

 _ **"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.**_

 _ **His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.**_

 _ **I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited.**_

 _ **"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."**_

"What the hell does that mean?" Jacob muttered.

One. Leah thought.

 _ **I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.**_

 _ **"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.**_

 _ **"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."**_

 _ **My eyes narrowed. I'd heard that before.**_

 _ **"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."**_

 _ **"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"**_

 _ **"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."**_

 _ **He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.**_

"That's what she thought?" Lottie muttered, surprised.

Rayne squeezed Lottie tighter. "It's okay. She's alive and well now." Only Rayne and Levi knew about Lottie's life long vow to keep Bella safe. It was the main reason that Lottie and Levi would continue phasing. Rayne vowed to stay by her side. She hoped she never would imprint or her imprint would be a wolf so she could keep that promise.

Rayne and Lottie tuned back into Kim's reading.

 _ **When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"**_

 _ **"I know you do," I snapped.**_

 _ **"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.**_

 _ **I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books.**_

The pack laughed at Bella's clumsiness. It always flared up at the most hilarious of times.

 _ **I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.**_

 _ **"Thank you," I said icily.**_

 _ **His eyes narrowed.**_

 _ **"You're welcome," he retorted.**_

"Even their fights are polite." Jared complained.

Lottie looked about to argue when Rayne pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. Lottie relaxed and glared at her father. "You really do owe her everything. If you don't believe me, that's your fault. I have consulted with the spirits and they told me that whatever you do to change that, I will always be saved by Bella. If you stayed with her, you would have been killed. I still would have been saved by Bella. Mom would have stayed alive long enough to have me, then would have killed herself to follow you. I would have been raised with the Cullens. Bella would have a motherly bond with me and would have fought everyone to take me in. So, believe me or not. Kill yourself or stay alive with your imprint, it's your choice, but so help me, if you make another comment about Bella and Edward, when I get home, I am going to live with Charlotte and Peter in Texas. Levi will no doubt follow me. Again, it's your choice. Make another comment or lose your daughter forever."

Lottie got out of Rayne's lap and walked over to Levi. "Sorry, Rayne, I just need Levi right now." Lottie sat down in Levi's lap.

Emma walked over to Lottie from her space on the floor by Seth. "Lottie? You okay?" Emma saw Lottie fighting tears. Emma's face scrunched up. Emma walked over to Jared and kicked him. "Don't be mean to Lottie! She's crying because of you! Meanie!" She kicked him again. Emma walked over to Lottie, who was laughing. "You better now?"

"Thanks Flutterwing." Lottie kissed Emma on the cheek. Emma crawled up onto Levi's lap as well and cuddled Lottie. "Rayne, put your phone away." Lottie said without looking.

Rayne was laughing. "Oh, man. That's priceless. Wait until I show mom, she will have a field day with this." Rayne pocketed the phone. "Let's keep reading."

Kim giggled at the dumbfounded look on Jared's face and kept reading.

 _ **I straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and stalked off to Gym without looking back.**_

 _ **Gym was brutal. We'd moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball, so that was good, but I fell down a lot. Sometimes I took people with me. Today I was worse than usual because my head was so filled with Edward. I tried to concentrate on my feet, but he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I really needed my balance.**_

 _ **It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts.**_

 _ **I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Then I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again.**_

"Two." EJ said.

 _ **"Hey, Eric," I called.**_

 _ **"Hi, Bella."**_

 _ **"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.**_

 _ **"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.**_

 _ **"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.**_

 _ **"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.**_

 _ **I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."**_

 _ **"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."**_

 _ **"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.**_

Rayne growled. "I am definitely teaching Aunt Bella how to let a guy down gently. This is ridiculous."

 _ **He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.**_

 _ **Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there - to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo,**_

The pack perked up. "Do it. Do it. Do it." Some were chanting under their breath.

 _ **but there were too many witnesses.**_

The pack groaned.

 _ **I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.**_

 _ **While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window.**_

"Three." EJ whispered.

Charlie sighed at how many boys were after his daughter. He hoped she was happy with her choice.

 _ **I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed - obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.**_

 _ **"Oh, I know - I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.**_

 _ **This could not be happening.**_

 _ **"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.**_

 _ **"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day.**_

 _ **"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.**_

 _ **"Then why -"**_

 _ **He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."**_

Rayne snorted. Not hardly.

 _ **Okay, it was completely his fault.**_

 _ **"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."**_

 _ **"That's cool. We still have prom."**_

 _ **And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said. My foot itched toward the gas pedal... one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine.**_

The pack was chanting again.

 _ **But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away. I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way.**_

The pack groaned again.

 _ **When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Charlie or my mom.**_

 _ **It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested - with casual innocence - that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored me at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available.**_

Rayne smirked. "That little matchmaker." She murmured.

 _ **Jess thought that was a great idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my Seattle excuse.**_

 _ **After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner - dicing the chicken especially; I didn't want to take another trip to the emergency room. But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken today. What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?**_

 _ **My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him; he must not want to lead me on... so we couldn't even be friends... because he wasn't interested in me at all.**_

"Yes, Aunt Bella. That is it. It's not because he is a vampire and totally wants to-" Rayne started to say but was cut off by Levi's voice.

"Rayne! No spoilers." Levi barked.

Rayne gave a little salute. "Yes, your Alphaness."

Levi rolled his eyes.

Kim looked down at Levi's look and kept reading.

 _ **Of course he wasn't interested in me, I thought angrily, my eyes stinging - a delayed reaction to the onions. I wasn't interesting. And he was. Interesting... and brilliant... and mysterious... and perfect... and beautiful... and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand.**_

 _ **Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I would leave him alone. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory, and then hopefully some school in the Southwest, or possibly Hawaii, would offer me a scholarship. I focused my thoughts on sunny beaches and palm trees as I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven.**_

 _ **Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. I couldn't blame him - the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California.**_

The pack snickered.

 _ **But he was a cop, even if just a small-town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.**_

 _ **"Dad?" I asked when he was almost done.**_

 _ **"Yeah, Bella?"**_

 _ **"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday... if that's okay?" I didn't want to ask permission - it set a bad precedent - but I felt rude, so I tacked it on at the end.**_

Charlie was thankful for that little bit.

 _ **"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.**_

 _ **"Well, I wanted to get few books - the library here is pretty limited - and maybe look at some clothes." I had more money than I was used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, I hadn't had to pay for a car. Not that the truck didn't cost me quite a bit in the gas department.**_

Everyone shuddered at that.

 _ **"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.**_

 _ **"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia - and Tacoma if I have to."**_

 _ **"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked, and I couldn't tell if he was suspicious I had a secret boyfriend or just worried about car trouble.**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _ **"Seattle is a big city - you could get lost," he fretted.**_

 _ **"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle - and I can read a map, don't worry about it."**_

 _ **"Do you want me to come with you?"**_

 _ **I tried to be crafty as I hid my horror.**_

Charlie huffed at that. Well, now he knows what she is really thinking.

 _ **"That's all right, Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day - very boring."**_

 _ **"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.**_

 _ **"Thanks." I smiled at him.**_

 _ **"Will you be back in time for the dance?"**_

 _ **Grrr. Only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were.**_

 _ **"No - I don't dance, Dad." He, of all people, should understand that - I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.**_

Billy snorted. That's true.

 _ **He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realized.**_

 _ **The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.**_

 _ **"How do you do that?" I asked in amazed irritation.**_

"Gee, Aunt Bella, how about he's supernatural." EJ said sarcastically.

Rayne laughed. "You said it cu . . . uh . . . EJ."

Billy's eyes narrowed at her almost slip. He studied EJ, Jay and Rayne. There were some similarities.

 _ **"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.**_

 _ **"Appear out of thin air."**_

 _ **"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual - velvet, muted.**_

 _ **I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.**_

 _ **"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."**_

 _ **"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.**_

The pack laughed at that. They wonder if maybe they have everything about the Cullens wrong.

 _ **"You..." I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.**_

 _ **"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.**_

 _ **"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"**_

"Oh, my word, Aunt Bella let it go." Rayne muttered.

 _ **Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.**_

 _ **"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.**_

"I agree." Jacob said.

 _ **My palms tingled - I wanted so badly to hit something. I was surprised at myself. I was usually a nonviolent person. I turned my back and started to walk away.**_

 _ **"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."**_

 _ **"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.**_

 _ **"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.**_

 _ **"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.**_

 _ **"You're doing it again."**_

 _ **I sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"**_

 _ **"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday - you know, the day of the spring dance -"**_

Lottie growled. "Is he trying to be funny?"

 _ **"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him.**_

Lottie blinked. She was pleased she had something in common with Bella.

 _ **My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression.**_

 _ **His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"**_

 _ **I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.**_

 _ **"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."**_

"Are you sure that's wise?" EJ mumbled. He still had a tiny problem with his thirst. Jay also had a tiny problem. Jay grabbed EJ's hand. EJ smiled at his brother.

 _ **That was unexpected.**_

 _ **"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.**_

 _ **"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"**_

 _ **"With who?" I asked, mystified.**_

 _ **"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.**_

 _ **I was still stunned. "Why?"**_

 _ **"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."**_

 _ **"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger.**_

"Aw, but angry Bella is funny." Embry complained.

Everyone ignored his comments.

 _ **"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again.**_

 _ **"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.**_

Everyone laughed.

She really is funny. Leah thought, then squashed it. No, she isn't funny. She is boring, plain, stupid and . . . and . . . Screw it. She is a little funny. But that's it. Only funny.

EJ and Jay smiled. Looks like Leah is warming up to her.

 _ **"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."**_

 _ **"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, and I hated it. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."**_

 _ **"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."**_

 _ **"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." Heavy sarcasm. I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face. Which certainly didn't help my clarity of thought.**_

 _ **"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."**_

"So this is when they start to be together." Embry mumbled. He was a little put out that no one thought he was funny.

 _ **His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.**_

 _ **"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense.**_

 _ **I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded.**_

 _ **He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.**_

 _ **"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."**_

 _ **He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.**_

"Done." Kim said, happily. "Who wants it next?"

"I will." Billy said. He rolled his chair over to Kim.

"Here you go Mr. Black." Kim handed the book to him.

"Call me Billy, Kim." Billy smiled at her.

Kim blushed. "Billy." She acknowledged.

Billy rolled his chair back to where he was. He looked at the book and raised an eyebrow. " _ **Chapter Five Blood Type."**_

* * *

 _ **Leah -**_


	5. Blood Type

**_I feel bad for keeping this chapter from you. So here you go. Three chapters in a day. I don't own twilight and enjoy_**

* * *

" _Done." Kim said, happily. "Who wants it next?"_

" _I will." Billy said. He rolled his chair over to Kim._

" _Here you go Mr. Black." Kim handed the book to him._

" _Call me Billy, Kim." Billy smiled at her._

 _Kim blushed. "Billy." She acknowledged._

 _Billy rolled his chair back to where he was. He looked at the book and raised an eyebrow._ " _ **Chapter Five Blood Type."**_

The pack growled at that.

EJ rolled his eyes. "Blood Type. It means they are blood typing in biology. Do you really think that Edward would be so stupid as to be there? Don't answer that I can clearly see you do." EJ huffed. "Fine. Figure it out on your own."

Jay scooted closer to his brother. "It's fine EJ. They will eventually see they were wrong." He said so low that only EJ could hear him.

EJ nodded.

"Can you please read Pawpaw?" He smiled innocently at Billy.

"Of course." Billy cleared his throat.

 _ **I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.**_

 _ **"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.**_

 _ **I flushed and hurried to my seat.**_

 _ **It wasn't till class ended that I realized Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt. But he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiven. Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible.**_

Jacob grinned soon, he would be in the story. He couldn't wait to see what Bella was really thinking when they met.

 _ **I tried to sound eager, to make up for disappointing him yesterday. It was hard; rain or no rain, it would still only be in the high forties, if we were lucky.**_

 _ **The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level.**_

Rayne snorted. "Oh, you appeal to him. In more ways than one." She muttered. No one heard her.

 _ **So I was impatient and frightened as Jessica and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the last several weeks. Or if, by some miracle, I'd really heard what I thought I'd heard this morning. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans - Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and they were all going together - completely unaware of my inattention.**_

 _ **Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent. Had he gone home? I followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line, crushed. I'd lost my appetite - I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade.**_

Jacob frowned. Bella really needed to eat. She was way too thin. Maybe it was a wolf thing? The eating. He mentally shrugged. He tuned back into his father's reading.

 _ **I just wanted to go sit down and sulk.**_

 _ **"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, finally breaking through my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."**_

 _ **My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked.**_

 _ **"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.**_

 _ **"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," I muttered for her benefit. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."**_

"Yeah, very convincing." Jared said so low that Lottie couldn't hear him. He didn't want to lose his daughter but he really couldn't help it. He just didn't see why Bella fell for him and his bloodsucking family. I mean, who would want to be a vampire. Obviously Edward did for him to be one.

Billy kept reading.

 _ **I could feel her staring after me as I walked away.**_

 _ **When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.**_

 _ **"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.**_

 _ **I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up.**_

"He's real alright." Lottie whispered.

 _ **He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.**_

 _ **"This is different," I finally managed.**_

 _ **"Well..." He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."**_

The pack frowned. Why would he think he's going to hell?

 _ **I waited for him to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by.**_

 _ **"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.**_

 _ **"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."**_

 _ **"They'll survive." I could feel their stares boring into my back.**_

 _ **"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.**_

Jacob growled.

"That's it!" Leah yelled. "One more snarl, growl, or comment about Edward and I am going to seriously kick your ass." She shouted at him. "I will do it. Either shut your mouth until you are in the story, or I will take a chunk out of your hide."

Jacob shut up.

"Good." Leah was livid. "Sorry for interrupting you, Billy. You can read if you want."

Billy nodded his head at her. He was getting tired of Jacob's comments as well.

 _ **I gulped.**_

 _ **He laughed. "You look worried."**_

 _ **"No," I said, but, ridiculously, my voice broke. "Surprised, actually... what brought all this on?"**_

 _ **"I told you - I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.**_

 _ **"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.**_

 _ **"Yes - giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.**_

Jared, Paul, and Leah growled. The others were starting to see sense.

 _ **"You lost me again."**_

 _ **The breathtaking crooked smile reappeared.**_

 _ **"I always say too much when I'm talking to you - that's one of the problems."**_

 _ **"Don't worry - I don't understand any of it," I said wryly.**_

 _ **"I'm counting on that."**_

 _ **"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"**_

 _ **"Friends..." he mused, dubious.**_

 _ **"Or not," I muttered.**_

 _ **He grinned. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." Behind his smile, the warning was real.**_

Charlie hoped that Bella listened to that warning. At least for a little bit. He had a feeling she didn't.

 _ **"You say that a lot," I noted, trying to ignore the sudden trembling in my stomach and keep my voice even.**_

 _ **"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."**_

 _ **"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." My eyes narrowed.**_

 _ **He smiled apologetically.**_

 _ **"So, as long as I'm being... not smart, we'll try to be friends?" I struggled to sum up the confusing exchange.**_

 _ **"That sounds about right."**_

 _ **I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.**_

 _ **"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.**_

"And so begins the infamous question." EJ said, to the laughter of his little by thirty minutes brother. EJ smiled.

 _ **I looked up into his deep gold eyes, became befuddled, and, as usual, blurted out the truth.**_

 _ **"I'm trying to figure out what you are."**_

 _ **His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort.**_

 _ **"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked in an offhand tone.**_

 _ **"Not too much," I admitted.**_

 _ **He chuckled. "What are your theories?"**_

 _ **I blushed. I had been vacillating during the last month between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker.**_

There was silence for a few seconds. Then everyone burst out laughing. That's the best she could do.

Billy, Sue and Charlie smiled at the kids. This may have been a good idea. It certainly was bringing the pack together.

After the pack calmed down Billy resumed reading.

 _ **There was no way I was going to own up to that.**_

 _ **"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.**_

 _ **I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."**_

 _ **"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.**_

 _ **"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all - just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean... now, why would that be frustrating?"**_

The pack looked interested. Maybe little Bella Swan had a spine after all.

 _ **He grimaced.**_

 _ **"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things - from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next,**_

"What does pariah mean?" Claire and Emma asked at the same time. Claire sent a vicious glare at Emma, well, as vicious as a three year old could do.

Quil looked torn between the two.

Emma, being slightly older noticed. "It's okay, Quil. I understand."

Claire let out a furious growl. She tried to tackle Emma but Quil caught her in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Quil asked her.

Emma nodded. "Yup."

"I'm just gonna take her in the other room. You will fill me in?" Quil directed at the three future teenagers.

"Sure." Rayne said.

Emma grew frustrated that her question wasn't answered. She pulled on Levi's sleeve. "Levi? What does pariah mean?"

"An outcast." Levi answered her.

"Why is Mommy being mean?" Emma started crying.

"Emma, sweetheart, she doesn't understand. She's just a baby." Lottie picked her up.

"Like Six?" Emma asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. Like Six." Lottie assured.

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"Six?" Embry asked.

"Quil Ateara the Sixth. They call him Six as a nickname, seeing as we have two Quil's counting him." Levi explained. "Old Quil passed on when I was just a boy."

Everyone looked sad.

Billy picked up the book. "Let's keep reading."

 _ **and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."**_

 _ **"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"**_

 _ **"I don't like double standards."**_

 _ **We stared at each other, unsmiling.**_

 _ **He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you - he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again.**_

 _ **"I don't know who you're talking about," I said frostily. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway."**_

"Yay! Angry Bella is back." Embry sang.

Everyone ignored him but Emma. She giggled. "You're funny, Uncle Embry."

Embry shrugged. At least Emma thought he was funny.

Billy waited patiently for Embry to be done. When Embry looked back at Billy, Billy looked at the book in his lap and kept reading.

 _ **"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."**_

 _ **"Except me, of course."**_

 _ **"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I wonder why that is."**_

 _ **I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.**_

 _ **"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, distracted.**_

 _ **"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full - of butterflies. "You?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.**_

 _ **"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand his expression - it looked like he was enjoying some private joke.**_

"I bet he is." Jacob mumbled under his breath.

 _ **"Can you do me a favor?" I asked after a second of hesitation.**_

 _ **He was suddenly wary. "That depends on what you want."**_

 _ **"It's not much," I assured him.**_

 _ **He waited, guarded but curious.**_

 _ **"I just wondered... if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I looked at the lemonade bottle as I spoke, tracing the circle of the opening with my pinkie finger.**_

 _ **"That sounds fair." He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing when I looked up.**_

 _ **"Thanks."**_

 _ **"Then can I have one answer in return?" he demanded.**_

 _ **"One."**_

"No. You never leave an open promise like that." Rayne looked panicked as she heard that. "That gives a perfect opportunity for embarrassment."

Jacob snickered. "Speaking from experience?"

Rayne glared hotly while Lottie and Levi laughed.

"Oh, yes, she is." Levi snickered.

"Shut up." Rayne said angrily.

"You brought it up." Lottie argued.

Rayne started shaking. "Shut up."

"That's enough." Sam ordered.

Levi, Rayne, and Lottie shut up pretty quick.

"Sorry Sam." Lottie and Rayne muttered.

"Sorry Dad." Levi said.

"Why don't you guys call him Uncle?" Quil asked, walking in the room with Claire asleep in his arms.

Rayne gave him a duh look. "He didn't want to be called Uncle Sam so he told us to call him Sam."

The pack snickered at that. Sam blushed.

Emily looked at everyone. "Rayne," She said softly. "You interrupted Billy." She chastised.

Rayne looked down. "I'm sorry Billy."

"It's okay, Rayne." Billy said. "I needed a break anyway."

Everyone quieted and looked at their elder to continue.

 _ **"Tell me one theory."**_

"See." Rayne muttered.

 _ **Whoops. "Not that one."**_

 _ **"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer," he reminded me.**_

 _ **"And you've broken promises yourself," I reminded him back.**_

 _ **"Just one theory - I won't laugh."**_

 _ **"Yes, you will." I was positive about that.**_

 _ **He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black lashes, his ocher eyes scorching.**_

 _ **"Please?" he breathed, leaning toward me.**_

 _ **I blinked, my mind going blank. Holy crow, how did he do that?**_

 _ **"Er, what?" I asked, dazed.**_

 _ **"Please tell me just one little theory." His eyes still smoldered at me.**_

 _ **"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?"**_

The pack snorted at that.

 _ **Was he a hypnotist, too? Or was I just a hopeless pushover?**_

 _ **"That's not very creative," he scoffed.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," I said, miffed.**_

 _ **"You're not even close," he teased.**_

 _ **"No spiders?"**_

 _ **"Nope."**_

 _ **"And no radioactivity?"**_

 _ **"None."**_

 _ **"Dang," I sighed.**_

 _ **"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," he chuckled.**_

Seth and Embry chuckled. He was funny for a leech.

 _ **"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"**_

 _ **He struggled to compose his face.**_

 _ **"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.**_

 _ **"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.**_

 _ **"Because... ?"**_

 _ **"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.**_

The pack frowned. Why would he think he was a bad guy? Didn't he want to be a vampire?

 _ **"Oh," I said, as several things he'd hinted fell suddenly into place. "I see."**_

 _ **"Do you?" His face was abruptly severe, as if he were afraid that he'd accidentally said too much.**_

 _ **"You're dangerous?" I guessed, my pulse quickening as I intuitively realized the truth of my own words. He was dangerous. He'd been trying to tell me that all along.**_

 _ **He just looked at me, eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend.**_

 _ **"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head. "No, I don't believe that you're bad."**_

"There goes Aunt Bella's compassion." Rayne muttered.

 _ **"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible. He looked down, stealing my bottle lid and then spinning it on its side between his fingers. I stared at him, wondering why I didn't feel afraid. He meant what he was saying - that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge... and, more than anything else, fascinated. The same way I always felt when I was near him.**_

 _ **The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.**_

 _ **I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."**_

 _ **"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur.**_

 _ **"Why not?"**_

"See the chapter title comes into play. Blood Type." EJ enunciated.

Everyone just looked at him, some with still disbelieving looks.

EJ huffed. "Fine. Don't believe me. I'm going for a walk." EJ got down from his chair and headed outside.

Jay got down to follow him. "We won't go far. Keep reading. We've already read it."

Billy looked concerned but at Levi, Lottie and Rayne's unconcerned looks he kept reading.

 _ **"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled.**_

 _ **"Well, I'm going," I told him. I was far too big a coward to risk getting caught.**_

 _ **He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see you later, then."**_

 _ **I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out the door - with a last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimeter.**_

 _ **As I half-ran to class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. At least the rain had stopped.**_

 _ **I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slightly awed.**_

"Wait? Angela Webber?" Lottie asked, excited.

"Yeah, Aunt Bella did tell us that she was a part of this story. How else do you think they became friends?" Rayne said.

"Who is Angela Webber?" Embry asked.

Lottie and Rayne exchanged looks. "No one." They said quickly.

"Billy, can you keep reading?" Rayne asked.

Embry narrowed his eyes but let Billy read.

 _ **Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.**_

 _ **"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator -" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "- and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.**_

"What's wrong with Bella?" Kim asked concerned.

Rayne smirked. "You'll see."

Billy cleared his throat. Now he knew how everyone else who has read felt.

 _ **"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.**_

 _ **"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.**_

"Oh, Bella's squeamish around blood?" Kim questioned.

Rayne nodded. "Yes. She is. She's just lucky it doesn't- Oomph."

Lottie had ran over to Rayne and punched her in the gut, hard. "One more almost spoiler out of you and I will make you stand outside for an entire chapter. You got me?"

Rayne nodded as she huffed for breath. "Damn girl! You have a mean punch."

Lottie smiled. "Dad taught me." She smiled over at Jared. Jared tentatively smiled back.

"Well, my Dad also taught me. Next time you slug me you better be expecting one back." Rayne smiled.

Lottie grinned. "Good."

Seth just looked at the two girls. "Are they insane?" He asked Levi.

Levi shrugged. "Jury is out on that."

Rayne and Lottie gave him evil glares.

Levi held up his hands. "Sorry. You're not insane Lottie."

Lottie smiled.

"Rayne on the other hand. Kidding. Kidding." Levi yelped when both girls resume glaring at him.

EJ and Jay walked in just then. EJ noticed everyone looking at Levi. "What did he do now?"

"Nothing." Rayne said sweetly. "Right, Levi?"

"Yup. I said nothing." Levi gulped.

"Good." Lottie said, just as sweetly.

EJ winced. "You pissed off the girls? Good luck to you, man. I'll be sure to say something nice at your funeral."

Jay elbowed him. "Knock it off."

Lottie and Rayne now glared at EJ.

"Guys. Enough." Jay spoke. "We have to finish these. Look, it's already 9:30 in the morning. Let's just read until lunch and we can take about a half an hour break to eat and talk. Then we really have to buckle down on these books. There is a lot of information to read. Not to mention when we get to the future. So, are we gonna read or argue?"

Everyone blinked at Jay. That was the most they'd heard him speak and be passionate about. They turned their looks to Billy when Jay just stared at them.

Billy cleared his throat and began to read.

 _ **"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.**_

 _ **"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission - I have slips at my desk."**_

 _ **He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.**_

 _ **"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.**_

 _ **"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.**_

 _ **"Are you feeling faint?"**_

 _ **"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance.**_

 _ **"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.**_

 _ **I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.**_

"Yeah, I bet the marshmallow just jumped at the chance to take Bella alone anywhere." Jacob muttered still quiet so Leah didn't take a chunk out of him.

 _ **"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.**_

 _ **"Yes," I whispered. Just let me get out of here, I thought. I'll crawl.**_

 _ **Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.**_

 _ **Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stopped.**_

 _ **"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I begged.**_

 _ **He helped me sit on the edge of the walk.**_

The pack looked concerned.

EJ rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine."

Billy looked sternly at the pack. "I can't keep reading if you all insist on interrupting me."

The pack looked down. "Sorry Pawpaw." EJ and Jay chorused.

Rayne looked down, angry and hurt. It was no fair that EJ and Jay can call Billy Pawpaw and she had to call him by his name. She wanted her Pawpaw too.

Lottie wrapped her arm around Rayne. "Soon." She whispered as she rubbed Rayne's arm and kissed her hair.

Rayne and Lottie tuned back in when Billy's rich voice returned to reading.

 _ **"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little.**_

 _ **"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously.**_

 _ **"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.**_

 _ **No! Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice.**_

 _ **"What's wrong - is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.**_

 _ **Mike seemed stressed. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."**_

 _ **"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"**_

"What is with him?" Embry muttered trying to work it out.

 _ **"No," I groaned. "Go away."**_

 _ **He chuckled.**_

 _ **"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."**_

 _ **"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class."**_

 _ **"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it."**_

 _ **Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.**_

"You probably weigh that light to him." Jacob grumbled.

 _ **"Put me down!" Please, please let me not vomit on him. He was walking before I was finished talking.**_

 _ **"Hey!" Mike called, already ten paces behind us.**_

 _ **Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.**_

 _ **"Put me back on the sidewalk," I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me away from his body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his arms - it didn't seem to bother him.**_

 _ **"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him.**_

 _ **I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together.**_

 _ **"And not even your own blood," he continued, enjoying himself.**_

Some of the pack tittered at that.

 _ **I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.**_

 _ **"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.**_

 _ **"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.**_

 _ **I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.**_

Some of the pack growled at that.

"He better not take a bite out of her." Jacob growled softly.

 _ **"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."**_

 _ **The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."**_

 _ **He muffled a snicker.**_

 _ **"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."**_

 _ **"I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading.**_

 _ **"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.**_

 _ **"Sometimes," I admitted. Edward coughed to hide another laugh.**_

 _ **"You can go back to class now," she told him.**_

 _ **"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that - even though she pursed her lips - the nurse didn't argue it further.**_

"I wish I could do that." Rayne murmured.

"It's all about confidence R." Lottie whispered back.

 _ **"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.**_

 _ **"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close.**_

 _ **"I usually am - but about what in particular this time?"**_

"Arrogant much?" Jacob mumbled.

Billy ignored his son and kept reading.

 _ **"You can't know that," I argued, but then I wondered suddenly if he could.**_

 _ **"I saw his face - I could tell."**_

 _ **"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now, though the queasiness would probably pass faster if I'd eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky my stomach was empty.**_

 _ **"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response - it surprised me.**_

"What were you expecting Aunt Bella? Him to be hunting rabbits." Rayne whispered.

Lottie snorted. Everyone looked at her. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Continue." Lottie waved them off. Levi looked supiciously at Rayne. Rayne smirked inncoently at him.

Billy gave a stern look and kept reading.

 _ **I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.**_

 _ **"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.**_

 _ **"I think I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.**_

 _ **I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.**_

 _ **"We've got another one," she warned.**_

 _ **I hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid.**_

 _ **I handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."**_

 _ **And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room.**_

 _ **"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."**_

"He must have pricked his finger." Kim murmured.

 _ **I looked up at him, bewildered.**_

 _ **"Trust me - go."**_

 _ **I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Edward right behind me.**_

 _ **"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.**_

 _ **"I smelled the blood," I said, wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn't sick from watching other people, like me.**_

 _ **"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.**_

 _ **"Well, I can - that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust... and salt."**_

EJ and Jay snorted.

 _ **He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression.**_

 _ **"What?" I asked.**_

 _ **"It's nothing."**_

 _ **Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirmed what Edward had said about loathing. He looked back at me, his eyes glum.**_

 _ **"You look better," he accused.**_

 _ **"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned him again.**_

 _ **"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"**_

Everyone gave the book incredulous looks.

"Is the boy stupid?" Leah mumbled. "She would just have to go back to the nurse's office."

 _ **"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."**_

 _ **"Yeah, I guess... So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Edward, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space.**_

 _ **I tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Sure, I said I was in."**_

 _ **"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.**_

 _ **"I'll be there," I promised.**_

 _ **"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.**_

"She will want to get out of that." Lottie muttered.

 _ **"See you," I replied. He looked at me once more, his round face slightly pouting, and then as he walked slowly through the door, his shoulders slumped. A swell of sympathy washed over me. I pondered seeing his disappointed face again... in Gym.**_

 _ **"Gym," I groaned.**_

 _ **"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear. "Go sit down and look pale," he muttered.**_

 _ **That wasn't a challenge; I was always pale, and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face. I sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted me.**_

Charlie arched an eyebrow. She better not ditch class.

 _ **I heard Edward speaking softly at the counter.**_

 _ **"Ms. Cope?"**_

 _ **"Yes?" I hadn't heard her return to her desk.**_

 _ **"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough.**_

 _ **Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey. I could imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be.**_

Charlie looked resigned. Bella will be in a whole lot of trouble by the time these books will be over.

 _ **"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" Ms. Cope fluttered. Why couldn't I do that?**_

 _ **"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."**_

 _ **"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nodded weakly, hamming it up just a bit.**_

 _ **"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.**_

The younger pack members laughed.

 _ **"I'll walk."**_

 _ **I stood carefully, and I was still fine. He held the door for me, his smile polite but his eyes mocking. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice - the first time I'd enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky - as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration.**_

 _ **"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."**_

 _ **"Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain.**_

 _ **"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?"**_

Jared, Paul, Leah and Jacob growled. He better not be coming here.

EJ growled. "This is the past. He didn't go." He said it quiet enough that only the wolves heard.

 _ **I was hoping he would, though it seemed unlikely. I couldn't picture him loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school; he didn't belong in the same world. But just hoping that he might gave me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing.**_

 _ **"Where are you all going, exactly?" He was still looking ahead, expressionless.**_

 _ **"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I studied his face, trying to read it. His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally.**_

 _ **He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."**_

 _ **I sighed. "I just invited you."**_

 _ **"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap."**_

"I'll make him snap." Jacob grumbled.

 _ **His eyes danced; he was enjoying the idea more than he should.**_

 _ **"Mike-schmike." I muttered, preoccupied by the way he'd said "you and I." I liked it more than I should.**_

 _ **We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back.**_

 _ **"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand.**_

The pack tensed. "He better not hurt her." Jacob growled.

Leah rolled her eyes but found herself slightly agreeing.

 _ **I was confused. "I'm going home."**_

 _ **"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.**_

 _ **"What condition? And what about my truck?" I complained.**_

 _ **"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me toward his car now, pulling me by my jacket. It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He'd probably just drag me along anyway if I did.**_

Charlie raised an eyebrow again.

The pack started growling.

 _ **"Let go!" I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me - I stumbled against the passenger door.**_

 _ **"You are so pushy!" I grumbled.**_

 _ **"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.**_

 _ **"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I stood by the car, fuming. It was raining harder now, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back.**_

 _ **He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat. "Get in, Bella."**_

 _ **I didn't answer. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching the truck before he could catch me. I had to admit, they weren't good.**_

"You got that right, Aunt Bella." Rayne muttered.

 _ **"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan.**_

 _ **I tried to maintain what dignity I could as I got into his car. I wasn't very successful - I looked like a half-drowned cat and my boots squeaked.**_

 _ **"This is completely unnecessary," I said stiffly.**_

 _ **He didn't answer. He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give him the silent treatment - my face in full pout mode - but then I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.**_

 _ **"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.**_

Charlie frowned. "She must get that from Renee."

 _ **"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.**_

 _ **"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house - I only know my favorites."**_

 _ **"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.**_

 _ **I listened to the music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. The rain blurred everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away.**_

Charlie frowned even more. Speeding now?

 _ **"What is your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.**_

 _ **I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.**_

Everybody looked curious about her answer.

 _ **"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.**_

Kim scoffed. "Parents shouldn't be their kid's best friend. No offence to people who are but you are supposed to parent them. That means being the bad guy sometimes."

Jared rubbed her arm. "It's okay Kim. She turned out fine."

Kim huffed.

Emily silently agreed with Kim.

Billy waited for quiet before continuing.

 _ **"How old are you, Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.**_

 _ **"I'm seventeen," I responded, a little confused.**_

 _ **"You don't seem seventeen."**_

 _ **His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.**_

 _ **"What?" he asked, curious again.**_

 _ **"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." I laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult."**_

Charlie looked down. His Bella had never gotten to be a kid.

 _ **I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," I noted.**_

 _ **He made a face and changed the subject.**_

 _ **"So why did your mother marry Phil?"**_

 _ **I was surprised he would remember the name; I'd mentioned it just once, almost two months ago. It took me a moment to answer.**_

 _ **"My mother... she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.**_

 _ **"Do you approve?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy... and he is who she wants."**_

Charlie looked down at the floor.

 _ **"That's very generous... I wonder," he mused.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.**_

 _ **"I-I think so," I stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."**_

 _ **"No one too scary then," he teased.**_

 _ **I grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"**_

 _ **"That's one definition, I suppose."**_

 _ **"What's your definition?"**_

 _ **But he ignored my question and asked me another. "Do you think that I could be scary?" He raised one eyebrow, and the faint trace of a smile lightened his face.**_

 _ **I thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. I decided to go with the truth. "Hmmm... I think you could be, if you wanted to."**_

"He should be scary." Embry mumbled. He was really starting to like Edward but his loyalty will always be to Jacob.

 _ **"Are you frightened of me now?" The smile vanished, and his heavenly face was suddenly serious.**_

 _ **"No." But I answered too quickly. The smile returned.**_

 _ **"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."**_

 _ **He was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"**_

 _ **"The Cullens adopted you?" I verified.**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _ **I hesitated for a moment. "What happened to your parents?"**_

 _ **"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact.**_

"Many many many years ago." EJ muttered. Jay smiled at him and grabbed his hand. EJ grinned. He didn't know what he'd be with out Jay.

 _ **"I'm sorry," I mumbled.**_

 _ **"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."**_

 _ **"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.**_

 _ **"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."**_

 _ **"You're very lucky."**_

 _ **"I know I am."**_

 _ **"And your brother and sister?"**_

 _ **He glanced at the clock on the dashboard.**_

 _ **"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."**_

 _ **"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.**_

 _ **"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.**_

"Too late." Charlie said. "I already know everything."

Billy smirked as he kept reading.

 _ **"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." I sighed.**_

 _ **He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter.**_

 _ **"Have fun at the beach... good weather for sunbathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.**_

 _ **"Won't I see you tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."**_

 _ **"What are you going to do?" A friend could ask that, right? I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice.**_

 _ **"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."**_

Charlie raised an eyebrow. So that's why she asked that. He thought.

 _ **I remembered Charlie had said the Cullens went camping frequently.**_

 _ **"Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.**_

 _ **"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his burning gold eyes.**_

 _ **I nodded helplessly.**_

 _ **"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So... try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" He smiled crookedly.**_

The pack laughed. Billy sighed. "I only have one paragraph left. Be quiet."

 _ **The helplessness had faded as he spoke. I glared at him.**_

 _ **"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force.**_

 _ **He was still smiling as he drove away.**_

"Done." Billy said. "Who wants it next?"

"I do." Jacob said.

"Wait!" EJ yelled. "Is the next chapter Scary Stories?"

Billy looked down. "Yes."

"Da- I mean Jacob shouldn't read it." EJ spoke.

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

EJ shrugged. "No reason."

"Oh, then I can read it." Jacob countered.

"NO!" EJ yelled. "You can't!" He looked panicked.

Leah looked suspicious. "Does it have how Bella really thinks of him in it?"

EJ nodded. "Yup."

"Then why can't I read it?" Jacob demanded.

"For fucks sake!" Rayne and Paul yelled. "I'll read it." They both said.

"You already read it. Let me." Paul ordered.

"Fuck you!" Rayne snarled. "You just want to embarrass Uncle Jacob."

Levi and Sam stood up. "Enough!" They both yelled.

Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared sat back laughing.

"Man this shit is hilarious." Jared wiped a tear from his eye.

Leah stood up tall. "Shut up!" She yelled. "I will read it and I want no complaints from all of you pups."

Leah walked over to Billy. "May I please have the book?"

A stunned Billy handed the book over to Leah.

"Thank you." Leah stalked back to her seat and sent a vicious glare at everyone. " _ **Chapter Six Scary Stories."**_

* * *

 _ **Leah -**_


	6. Scary Stories

**_Hi. Leah here. I don't own Twilight and enjoy._**

* * *

 _Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared sat back laughing._

" _Man this shit is hilarious." Jared wiped a tear from his eye._

 _Leah stood up tall. "Shut up!" She yelled. "I will read it and I want no complaints from all of you pups."_

 _Leah walked over to Billy. "May I please have the book?"_

 _A stunned Billy handed the book over to Leah._

" _Thank you." Leah stalked back to her seat and sent a vicious glare at everyone._ " _ **Chapter Six Scary Stories."**_

 _ **As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the third act of Macbeth, I was really listening for my truck. I would have thought, even over the pounding rain, I could have heard the engine's roar. But when I went to peek out the curtain - again - it was suddenly there.**_

Leah sent a vicious glare at everybody, daring them to interrupt her.

 _ **I wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it more than lived up to my non-expectations. Of course there were the fainting comments. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Edward's involvement. She did have a lot of questions about lunch, though.**_

 _ **"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.**_

 _ **"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He never really got to the point."**_

 _ **"You looked kind of mad," she fished.**_

 _ **"Did I?" I kept my expression blank.**_

 _ **"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."**_

 _ **"Weird," I agreed.**_

"Well, that's one way to keep the vicious bitch off of you." Rayne muttered. She didn't dare speak loud enough for Aunt Leah to hear her. She liked her hide right where it was.

 _ **She seemed annoyed; she flipped her dark curls impatiently - I guessed she'd been hoping to hear something that would make a good story for her to pass on.**_

 _ **The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped. When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at his table, where Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat talking, heads close together. And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.**_

Jacob would have made a comment but he was too eager for him to be in the story. He couldn't wait to hear about what Bella thought of him.

 _ **At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. I'd have to see that before I believed it. But it was warmer today - almost sixty. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable.**_

 _ **I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.**_

 _ **"...don't know why Bella" - she sneered my name - "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."**_

 _ **I heard her muttering to Mike. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and I was surprised by the malice in it. I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike me - or so I'd thought. "She's my friend; she sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially. I paused to let Jess and Angela pass me. I didn't want to hear any more.**_

Leah glared at Embry who was about to speak. Embry snapped his mouth shut. Leah smirked.

"Maybe we should've had Aunt Leah read from the start." Rayne whispered to Lottie.

"No, then we would have had to piss her off so she will keep everyone quiet." Lottie muttered back.

Both girls turned to look when a throat was cleared. They looked up to Aunt Leah's somewhat fierce look. She had toned it down a notch for the girls but it was still scary as fuck.

Rayne and Lottie averted their eyes. "Sorry, Aunt Leah." They chorused.

Leah gave a quick nod and turned back to the book.

 _ **That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving me home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now. Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably.**_

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Now, I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

 _ **He seemed to approve. I wondered if he would approve of my plan to ride to Seattle with Edward Cullen. Not that I was going to tell him.**_

Charlie looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should make a list?"

Lottie smirked. "I thought you would say something like that." Lottie walked over to him and handed Charlie a pen and a notebook. "I came prepared."

"Got anything else in that bag?" Charlie asked.

Lottie nodded. "Yup." She left it at that and walked over to Rayne, plopping into her lap. "Hey Bitch."

"Ow. You freak." Rayne huffed.

Lottie smirked. "Quiet, Aunt Leah is staring at us again."

Both girls giggled for a moment then turned back to face Leah.

Leah growled warningly at them. Both girls turned their heads to the floor.

"Sorry." The whispered.

Leah turned back to the book.

 _ **"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think it's south of Mount Rainier," I asked casually.**_

 _ **"Yeah - why?"**_

 _ **I shrugged. "Some kids were talking about camping there."**_

 _ **"It's not a very good place for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears. Most people go there during the hunting season."**_

 _ **"Oh," I murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong."**_

 _ **I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun.**_

Charlie scratched his head at that. "Okay then. The sun doesn't look any different to me."

Leah raised her lip in a silent snarl.

Charlie noticed and held up his hands. "Sorry."

Leah kept reading.

 _ **Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could, afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.**_

 _ **The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there - not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time.**_

Leah glared at anyone who was likely to comment.

 _ **In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully.**_

"What is it with that girl?" Charlie muttered.

 _ **So it was going to be one of those days.**_

 _ **At least Mike was happy to see me.**_

 _ **"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"**_

 _ **"I told you I was coming," I reminded him.**_

 _ **"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha... unless you invited someone," Mike added.**_

 _ **"Nope," I lied lightly, hoping I wouldn't get caught in the lie. But also wishing that a miracle would occur, and Edward would appear.**_

Jared and Paul snarled, quietly. Jared because he didn't want to lose his daughter and Paul because he was scared of Leah.

 _ **Mike looked satisfied.**_

 _ **"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."**_

 _ **"Sure."**_

 _ **He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.**_

 _ **"You can have shotgun," he promised. I hid my chagrin. It wasn't as simple to make Mike and Jessica happy at the same time. I could see Jessica glowering at us now.**_

 _ **The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge Jess in between Mike and me in the front seat of the Suburban. Mike could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jess seemed appeased.**_

Leah kept up her vicious glare over the top of the book as she read.

 _ **It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down - the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it - and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.**_

 _ **I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. It was still breathtaking.**_

The pack, Billy and Sue looked proud at their lands mention.

 _ **The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.**_

 _ **There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.**_

Leah smiled as she read. So it seems the leech lover really can appreciate good things.

 _ **We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.**_

"That fire really was pitiful." Jacob murmured. He was excited. It was almost time for him to enter.

 _ **"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.**_

 _ **"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.**_

 _ **"You'll like this then - watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.**_

 _ **"It's blue," I said in surprise.**_

 _ **"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.**_

Jacob could imagine her sitting by the fire, next to him in their future.

 _ **After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma. On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. On the other hand, I'd also fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad. It reminded me of Edward's request - that I not fall into the ocean.**_

 _ **Lauren was the one who made my decision for me. She didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. I waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before I got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike gave me a huge smile when he saw that I was coming.**_

Jacob snarled. Yeah he bet the marshmallow was happy.

 _ **The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind. Eventually I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.**_

 _ **I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that wondered what Edward was doing now, and trying to imagine what he would be saying if he were here with me.**_

The pack growled.

EJ huffed. "Come off it! He wasn't there. Stop growling. It's getting on my nerves."

Jay grabbed his brother's shoulder. Both boys relaxed.

"Keep going." Jay said cheerfully.

 _ **Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I tried to keep up better this time through the woods, so naturally I fell a few times. I got some shallow scrapes on my palms, and the knees of my jeans were stained green, but it could have been worse.**_

 _ **When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize.**_

Jacob was literally bouncing in place.

 _ **The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed a younger boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at me in interest. I sat down next to Angela, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed me was named Jacob.**_

Jacob stilled as he listened intently.

 _ **It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around - she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.**_

Jacob was muttering under his breath.

 _ **During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike - with Jessica shadowing him - headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy named Jacob and the oldest boy who had acted as spokesperson.**_

Jacob went still again.

 _ **A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Jacob sauntered over to take her place by my side. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face. However, my positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth.**_

Jacob was confused and a little upset by her description. If she could clearly see his youth then why did she say that he was sixteen?

Leah smirked a little as she read. Finally baby alpha could see himself through other's eyes. Especially a girl he thought of as his 'everything'.

 _ **"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"**_

 _ **It was like the first day of school all over again.**_

 _ **"Bella," I sighed.**_

 _ **"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "You bought my dad's truck."**_

 _ **"Oh," I said, relieved, shaking his sleek hand. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."**_

 _ **"No, I'm the youngest of the family - you would remember my older sisters."**_

 _ **"Rachel and Rebecca," I suddenly recalled.**_

Rayne flinched at that. She missed her mom.

Billy caught her look. So he was right. It was either Rachel or Rebecca who was her mother. He could only imagine how hurt she must be to see her cousins get to call him by their special name for him. He was betting she was the one who came up with it. He would talk to her on the break.

Billy tuned back into Leah's reading.

 _ **Charlie and Billy had thrown us together a lot during my visits, to keep us busy while they fished. We were all too shy to make much progress as friends. Of course, I'd kicked up enough tantrums to end the fishing trips by the time I was eleven.**_

 _ **"Are they here?" I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if I would recognize them now.**_

 _ **"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer - she lives in Hawaii now."**_

Billy looked sad that one of his daughters would very likely not come home. At least Rachel would come home. He couldn't wait.

 _ **"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than I was.**_

 _ **"So how do you like the truck?" he asked.**_

 _ **"I love it. It runs great."**_

 _ **"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed. "I was so relived when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."**_

 _ **"It's not that slow," I objected.**_

 _ **"Have you tried to go over sixty?"**_

 _ **"No," I admitted.**_

 _ **"Good. Don't." He grinned.**_

Jacob was still confused by Bella. Just what did she think of him?

 _ **I couldn't help grinning back. "It does great in a collision," I offered in my truck's defense.**_

 _ **"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.**_

 _ **"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.**_

Jacob tentatively smiled. At least she was impressed about something he could do.

 _ **"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly. He had a pleasant, husky voice.**_

Jacob's smile got a little wider. And she liked his voice.

 _ **"Sorry," I laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." As if I knew what that was. He was very easy to talk with.**_

 _ **He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.**_

 _ **"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked - in what I imagined was an insolent tone - from across the fire.**_

 _ **"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at me again.**_

Paul gave a soft snarl. This was supposed to show how Bella felt about Jacob not how attractive she thought he was.

 _ **"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.**_

 _ **"Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.**_

 _ **"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.**_

 _ **"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.**_

 _ **"The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.**_

Sam was startled to find that she noticed him.

 _ **Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. She was distracted.**_

 _ **I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Cullens didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more - that they weren't allowed; they were prohibited. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.**_

 _ **Jacob interrupted my meditation. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"**_

 _ **"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. He grinned understandingly.**_

 _ **I was still turning over the brief comment on the Cullens, and I had a sudden inspiration.**_

Jacob was starting to have a sickening feeling in his gut.

 _ **It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that young Jacob was as yet inexperienced around girls, so that he wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.**_

Paul let out a full bellied laugh.

Jacob growled at him.

"Oh man, if Bella was already having boys fall for her without trying." Paul laughed again. "And this time she is actively trying." Paul chuckled. "You don't stand a chance. No wonder why you are obsessed."

EJ and Jay shivered to think of their grandmother putting the moves on their father. In their eyes no one was supposed to do that other that their mom.

Jacob got up and left the room, shaking the whole way.

Levi tried to be kind. "Leah? Can you keep reading?"

Leah snorted. "No way. You don't have to put up with him moaning over Bella. I am waiting until he gets back. This is gold."

Levi shared an exasperated look with Lottie. I tried. Is what his look said. Her look was comforting.

After ten minutes Jacob came back inside warily. "Is the chapter done?" he asked.

"Hell no." Leah snickered. "We were waiting for you."

Jacob groaned. "Fine." He sulkily slumped in his chair. "Keep reading."

Leah cleared her throat and with a victorious smirk opened the book.

 _ **"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked, trying to imitate that way Edward had of looking up from underneath his eyelashes. It couldn't have nearly the same effect, I was sure, but Jacob jumped up willingly enough.**_

 _ **As we walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.**_

 _ **"So you're, what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelids the way I'd seen girls do on TV.**_

The pack tried really hard to hold in their laughter but some chuckles burst out.

Jacob growled.

 _ **"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered.**_

 _ **"Really?" My face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."**_

 _ **"I'm tall for my age," he explained.**_

 _ **"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if I was hoping for a yes. I sounded idiotic to myself. I was afraid he would turn on me with disgust and accuse me of my fraud, but he still seemed flattered.**_

The pack burst out laughing. "Come on Jacob, turn on her and accuse her of her fraud." Paul teased.

EJ grew frustrated with everyone the more they picked on his dad.

 _ **"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want - after I get my license," he amended.**_

 _ **"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Jacob.**_

The pack snickered again.

" **Enough!"** EJ roared. There was silence in the room. "That is my Dad you are picking on! He is mine and you guys can't do that! There is a reason he has to be attracted to Bella! Knock it off!" Rage and power were pouring off of the six year old with enough force to quiet the room and have all of the wolves except for Jacob baring their necks to him.

Jay quietly stepped up next to his brother. "Come on EJ. Let's go for a walk." Jay gently tugged him out of the door.

"And he hasn't phased yet?" Quil clarified.

Levi nodded. "Jay and EJ have not phased yet." He confirmed.

"Man, who on earth is their mother?" Embry whistled.

Rayne snorted. "We can't tell you."

Lottie agreed. "Yeah, you'll find out eventually."

"Should we wait for the boys?" Leah asked.

Lottie shook her head. "No. They've already read this. They will be okay. They're tough."

Rayne snickered. "Yeah, really tough."

The pack looked sceptical but Leah picked up the book.

 _ **"That's Sam - he's nineteen," he informed me.**_

 _ **"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.**_

 _ **"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.**_

 _ **"Why not?"**_

 _ **He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."**_

 _ **"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.**_

Jacob growled then looked hurt. "She used me to find out what the Cullens were."

Billy looked angry. "You told her the stories."

Jacob looked down. "I didn't know they were true."

"You broke the treaty before the Cullens. That means they could go to war on our people." Billy reprimanded.

"Pawpaw?" Jay and EJ walked back into the room. Jay was the one who had spoke. "Don't blame Dad. Carlisle would never hurt a human. In fact Carlisle has never tasted human blood before. Neither has Rosalie. Emmett slipped but it was his singer. You will understand more about singers later. Edward saved Bella's life. Jasper and Alice didn't get turned by Carlisle. Alice saw visions of the Cullens and started with animal blood after her first vision of them. Jasper's story you will find out about in the book Eclipse. Esme is so sweet and kind she would never purposely kill a human. Carlisle would never go to war over a boy who didn't know the truth."

Billy frowned. "We will talk about this later."

Jay and EJ shared looks. They shrugged and sat down. Everyone turned to Leah. Leah looked down and read further.

 _ **He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.**_

 _ **"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.**_

 _ **"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.**_

 _ **Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.**_

Jacob shook as he growled. "I can't believe she used me! I was so stupid."

"Jacob." Sam said. " **Calm down."**

Jacob's shaking slowly eased as the Alpha command took effect.

Paul and Leah looked at each other. Now he was getting it.

EJ spoke up. "Jacob, Bella also loves you. Please, sit back down and listen. She learns to love you."

Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam all stared disbelievingly at EJ. Leah and Paul started to get angry, when EJ glared at them. That same power pouring off of him. "Shut it." He hissed. "My dad never would have met my mom without Bella. All of you can just shut your traps about their relationship. Frankly, it's none of your business. I get that you are sick of his moaning and whining about Bella but for the good of this pack and tribe you will leave it alone. He must be near Bella to meet his true imprint. Because my mom is his imprint. Some of you will also meet your imprints through Bella as well." EJ explained.

"Jacob, our mom is truly your match in every way. She gets you. She understands you. She is perfect for you. If you can just stick it out with Bella, you can meet her." Jay said softly.

Jacob sighed. "I'll try. But as soon as I know who she is, I'm leaving to find her."

Rayne snorted. "Good luck with that." She muttered under her breath.

Lottie pinched Rayne's hip, seeing as she was sitting on her lap and could hear every word she said.

Rayne squealed. "You bitch! That hurt!"

"Don't make comments like that then." Lottie whispered.

At everyone's looks Lottie and Rayne waved them off. "We're good. Leah, if you please? You are almost done."

Leah nodded and kept reading.

 _ **"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.**_

 _ **"Not really," I admitted.**_

 _ **"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories.**_

Billy glared at his son, they would be having words later.

 _ **"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.**_

 _ **"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.**_

 _ **"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.**_

 _ **"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.**_

 _ **"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.**_

 _ **"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."**_

All of the pack just stared at Jacob. Here was their true Alpha and he was spilling all of the tribes secrets just to impress a pretty white girl.

 _ **"Werewolves have enemies?"**_

 _ **"Only one."**_

 _ **I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.**_

 _ **"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.**_

"And here you are doing just that." Jared murmured.

 _ **"If they weren't dangerous, then why... ?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.**_

 _ **"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.**_

 _ **"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"**_

 _ **"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."**_

 _ **I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?"**_

 _ **"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."**_

 _ **He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.**_

Jacob growled. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

Leah ignored him in favor of getting this chapter done.

 _ **"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.**_

 _ **"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"**_

 _ **He smiled darkly.**_

 _ **"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."**_

 _ **I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing.**_

 _ **"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.**_

 _ **"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves.**_

 _ **"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."**_

"I know I know. I was stupid and wrong." Jacob said before anyone could speak.

Jay walked up to Jacob and put his hand in his father's. "It's okay. Me and EJ will look out for you. 'Us Blacks stick together.' That's what you and mom always say to us. We will keep you safe." Jay smiled up at him.

"Jay? That can't be your real name." Jacob stated.

"It is my name just not my birth name. EJ and I will tell you our birth names at the end of Breaking Dawn." Jay said. "Now, Aunt Leah?"

Leah snarled at being ordered by a kid but read anyway. She was almost done.

 _ **I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."**_

 _ **"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.**_

Billy growled at that. "It's no laughing matter Jacob."

Jay crawled into Billy's lap. "It's okay, Pawpaw. Carlisle really wouldn't attack your people. They still will stay off your lands."

"Jay," Billy looked sternly down at the boy. "It isn't because I am worried about what Carlisle would do. I am worried because if Jacob told someone, what's to say that another member hasn't told someone. This is very serious and I know that you want to stick up for Jacob but you just can't right now. Do you understand how serious this is? If someone who wasn't trustworthy like Bella found out, they would tell everyone and we would be in danger. Let me take care of my son. I love him and I won't banish him but we do need to talk."

Jay nodded fully chastised. "I'm sorry Pawpaw."

"It's okay, Jay." Billy said. "Leah?"

Leah looked down at the book and kept reading.

 _ **"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, and then I shivered.**_

 _ **"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."**_

 _ **"I won't, of course not."**_

 _ **"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry. I still hadn't looked away from the ocean.**_

 _ **I turned and smiled at him as normally as I could.**_

 _ **"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" I held up my arm.**_

"Liar." Rayne singsonged. Lottie pinched her. Rayne yelped. Everyone looked at her. "I'm fine."

Leah raised an eyebrow but read further.

 _ **"Cool." He smiled.**_

 _ **And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.**_

 _ **"There you are, Bella," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head.**_

 _ **"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice. I was surprised it was so obvious.**_

 _ **"No, definitely not," I whispered. I was tremendously grateful to Jacob, and eager to make him as happy as possible.**_

Jacob growled.

 _ **I winked at him, carefully turning away from Mike to do so. He smiled, elated by my inept flirting.**_

 _ **"So when I get my license..." he began.**_

 _ **"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I felt guilty as I said this, knowing that I'd used him.**_

"At least she feels guilty." Paul muttered. He still found it funny but no one messed with his pack brother.

 _ **But I really did like Jacob. He was someone I could easily be friends with.**_

 _ **Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.**_

 _ **"Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.**_

 _ **"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," I volunteered. "It was really interesting."**_

 _ **I smiled at Jacob warmly, and he grinned back.**_

 _ **"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up - it looks like it's going to rain soon."**_

 _ **We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.**_

"Welcome to Washington weather." Rayne muttered. Lottie pinched her again, harder than the last two times. "Ouch!" Rayne yelled. "Levi! Come get your woman! She keeps abusing me."

Lottie snorted. "Your fault. If you would stop making snide comments I wouldn't have to pinch you."

Rayne growled.

Levi sighed and got up. "What am I gonna do with you two? Come on Lottie." Levi scooped her up, but she held onto Rayne.

"No! I want Rayne!" Lottie playfully screamed.

Rayne smirked and peeled her hands off of her neck. Levi and Lottie went flying back at the force of Levi's pulling.

EJ sighed. "Enough, Lottie, Levi, Rayne, you are the older ones supposed to look after us, but I feel like the older one right now."

Levi scooped up Lottie and sat down with her on his lap. "Let's keep reading. Two more chapters after this one and then we will take about an hour break for food and talking time. I am sure some of you have something to talk to us about."

Leah nodded. She still wanted to talk to Lottie about being a female wolf. Leah looked down and finished the chapter.

 _ **"Okay." I jumped up. "I'm coming."**_

 _ **"It was nice to see you again," Jacob said, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit.**_

 _ **"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," I promised.**_

 _ **His grin stretched across his face. "That would be cool."**_

 _ **"And thanks," I added earnestly.**_

 _ **I pulled up my hood as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela and Tyler, announcing that I'd already had my turn in the shotgun position. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes and try very hard not to think.**_

"Done." Leah said.

"I want to read." Lottie said before anyone else.

Leah looked at Levi and shrugged when he just nodded at her. "Okay." She handed the book to Lottie.

" _ **Chapter Seven Nightmare."**_

* * *

 ** _Leah -_**


	7. Nightmares

**_Hi. Leah here. Man it sure is hot out where I am. I mean its September. Fall is here. It shouldn't be this hot. I am mad. Fall is my favorite time of year. You have the leaves changing. The smell of the wood burning fireplaces. The crispness in the air as winter sets in. I love it. Anyway I don't own Twilight and enjoy._**

* * *

" _Done." Leah said._

" _I want to read." Lottie said before anyone else._

 _Leah looked at Levi and shrugged when he just nodded at her. "Okay." She handed the book to Lottie._

" _ **Chapter Seven Nightmare."**_

 _ **I told Charlie I had a lot of homework to do, and that I didn't want anything to eat. There was a basketball game on that he was excited about, though of course I had no idea what was special about it, so he wasn't aware of anything unusual in my face or tone.**_

Charlie wrote something down on his paper.

 _ **Once in my room, I locked the door. I dug through my desk until I found my old headphones, and I plugged them into my little CD player. I picked up a CD that Phil had given to me for Christmas. It was one of his favorite bands, but they used a little too much bass and shrieking for my tastes.**_

Jacob raised his eyebrow.

 _ **I popped it into place and lay down on my bed. I put on the headphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume until it hurt my ears. I closed my eyes, but the light still intruded, so I added a pillow over the top half of my face.**_

 _ **I concentrated very carefully on the music, trying to understand the lyrics, to unravel the complicated drum patterns. By the third time I'd listened through the CD, I knew all the words to the choruses, at least. I was surprised to find that I really did like the band after all, once I got past the blaring noise. I'd have to thank Phil again.**_

Now everyone raised their eyebrows.

 _ **And it worked. The shattering beats made it impossible for me to think - which was the whole purpose of the exercise. I listened to the CD again and again, until I was singing along with all the songs, until, finally, I fell asleep.**_

 _ **I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.**_

Jacob looked excited he was in her dreams.

Lottie was surprised no one had interrupted her yet.

Levi placed his head over her shoulder and read silently along with her.

 _ **"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.**_

 _ **"Run, Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.**_

 _ **"This way, Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him.**_

 _ **"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.**_

 _ **But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror.**_

 _ **"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes.**_

The pack, Sue and Billy gasped. How on earth did this girl dream about Jacob's wolf before he even phased?

Billy looked sternly at the future kids. "We will be talking after this." He said.

Rayne, Jay, and EJ looked at the floor. They weren't used per say to their Pawpaw's lecture tone but when it happened they listened and paid attention. Lottie and Levi looked at each other. "Once Breaking Dawn is finished, we can explain things. Until then we can't say anything." Levi said firmly.

Billy looked hard at Levi but he just stared evenly back at him. Billy sighed and nodded. "Then let's keep reading. Charlotte?"

Lottie grinned and looked back at the book.

 _ **The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs.**_

 _ **"Bella, run!" Mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach.**_

 _ **And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.**_

 _ **I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed.**_

 _ **"Trust me," he purred.**_

 _ **I took another step.**_

 _ **The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.**_

 _ **"No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed.**_

The pack was shocked. There was something up with that.

Lottie cleared her throat and kept reading.

 _ **My sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the CD player off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor.**_

 _ **My light was still on, and I was sitting fully dressed on the bed, with my shoes on. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my dresser. It was five-thirty in the morning.**_

 _ **I groaned, fell back, and rolled over onto my face, kicking off my boots. I was too uncomfortable to get anywhere near sleep, though. I rolled back over and unbuttoned my jeans, yanking them off awkwardly as I tried to stay horizontal. I could feel the braid in my hair, an uncomfortable ridge along the back of my skull. I turned onto my side and ripped the rubber band out, quickly combing through the plaits with my fingers. I pulled the pillow back over my eyes.**_

 _ **It was all no use, of course. My subconscious had dredged up exactly the images I'd been trying so desperately to avoid. I was going to have to face them now.**_

The pack was still stunned. Leah grinned. She had won the bet.

"What are you smiling for?" Seth asked Leah. That captured the pack's attention.

"Oh, nothing. Billy just owes me some money." Leah smiled.

Billy groaned. "Thanks a lot Jacob." He teased. Billy wheeled over to Leah and gave her the twenty dollars.

"Thank you Chief." Leah laughed.

Jacob beamed a little at the camaraderie of his dad and Leah.

Lottie grinned. "Can I keep reading now?"

Everyone smiled.

Lottie looked down at the book.

 _ **I sat up, and my head spun for a minute as the blood flowed downward. First things first, I thought to myself, happy to put it off as long as possible. I grabbed my bathroom bag.**_

 _ **The shower didn't last nearly as long as I hoped it would, though. Even taking the time to blow-dry my hair, I was soon out of things to do in the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, I crossed back to my room. I couldn't tell if Charlie was still asleep, or if he had already left. I went to look out my window, and the cruiser was gone. Fishing again.**_

Charlie berated himself. He saw the light on. He should have checked on her.

 _ **I dressed slowly in my most comfy sweats and then made my bed - something I never did. I couldn't put it off any longer. I went to my desk and switched on my old computer.**_

 _ **I hated using the Internet here. My modem was sadly outdated, my free service substandard; just dialing up took so long that I decided to go get myself a bowl of cereal while I waited.**_

 _ **I ate slowly, chewing each bite with care. When I was done, I washed the bowl and spoon, dried them, and put them away. My feet dragged as I climbed the stairs. I went to my CD player first, picking it up off the floor and placing it precisely in the center of the table. I pulled out the headphones, and put them away in the desk drawer. Then I turned the same CD on, turning it down to the point where it was background noise.**_

"Stop stalling." Jared muttered.

Lottie heard Jared but ignored him. He would soon figure out how wrong he was.

 _ **With another sigh, I turned to my computer. Naturally, the screen was covered in pop-up ads. I sat in my hard folding chair and began closing all the little windows. Eventually I made it to my favorite search engine. I shot down a few more pop-ups and then typed in one word.**_

 _ **Vampire.**_

 _ **It took an infuriatingly long time, of course. When the results came up, there was a lot to sift through - everything from movies and TV shows to role-playing games, underground metal, and gothic cosmetic companies.**_

 _ **Then I found a promising site - Vampires A-Z.**_

EJ and Jay looked interested at that. They loved hearing their grandparent's stories and no one fascinated them more than the story of Edward and Bella. They loved acting out the story between the two. Jay was always Jacob and EJ was Edward. They used Bella as herself and Edward was the mean Volturi.

Lottie paused as if she knew EJ and Jay were not paying attention. When she felt their eyes on her again she continued.

 _ **I waited impatiently for it to load, quickly clicking closed each ad that flashed across the screen. Finally the screen was finished - simple white background with black text, academic-looking. Two quotes greeted me on the home page:**_

 _ **Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. - Rev. Montague Summers**_

 _ **If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? - Rousseau**_

The pack looked concerned. If there was a site that proves vampires exist, what to stop one for doing the same about werewolves.

 _ **The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths of vampires held throughout the world. The first I clicked on, the Danag, was a Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands long ago. The myth continued that the Danag worked with humans for many years, but the partnership ended one day when a woman cut her finger and a Danag sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much that it drained her body completely of blood.**_

Some of the testier pack members growled.

 _ **I read carefully through the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar, let alone plausible. It seemed that most vampire myths centered around beautiful women as demons and children as victims; they also seemed like constructs created to explain away the high mortality rates for young children, and to give men an excuse for infidelity. Many of the stories involved bodiless spirits and warnings against improper burials. There wasn't much that sounded like the movies I'd seen, and only a very few, like the Hebrew Estrie and the Polish Upier, who were even preoccupied with drinking blood.**_

 _ **Only three entries really caught my attention: the Romanian Varacolaci, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, the Stregoni benefici.**_

 _ **About this last there was only one brief sentence.**_

 _ **Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.**_

"Carlisle." EJ and Jay sang. "That myth was based on Carlisle."

The twins got looks.

"Carlisle is Italian?" Charlie asked.

"Nope." Rayne said. "He's actually English. He was changed in the 1600's. He is the oldest Cullen."

The pack looked interested. They didn't know the Cullen's back stories. They honestly thought they didn't want to know. Who, in their right mind, would want to be a vampire? Maybe they were wrong.

Lottie looked down at the book after Levi nudged her.

 _ **It was a relief, that one small entry, the one myth among hundreds that claimed the existence of good vampires.**_

 _ **Overall, though, there was little that coincided with Jacob's stories or my own observations. I'd made a little catalogue in my mind as I'd read and carefully compared it with each myth. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift color; and then Jacob's criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned, and immortal. There were very few myths that matched even one factor.**_

 _ **And then another problem, one that I'd remembered from the small number of scary movies that I'd seen and was backed up by today's reading - vampires couldn't come out in the daytime, the sun would burn them to a cinder. They slept in coffins all day and came out only at night.**_

The pack laughed.

"Man, Bella's thoughts are funny." Embry chuckled.

Charlie looked confused. "I thought that was what happened as well."

Rayne snorted. "Not hardly. Wait and see Charlie. I'm sure the book will tell us."

Rayne stared meaningfully at Lottie. Lottie nodded and kept reading.

 _ **Aggravated, I snapped off the computer's main power switch, not waiting to shut things down properly. Through my irritation, I felt overwhelming embarrassment. It was all so stupid. I was sitting in my room, researching vampires. What was wrong with me? I decided that most of the blame belonged on the doorstep of the town of Forks - and the entire sodden Olympic Peninsula, for that matter.**_

 _ **I had to get out of the house, but there was nowhere I wanted to go that didn't involve a three-day drive. I pulled on my boots anyway, unclear where I was headed, and went downstairs. I shrugged into my raincoat without checking the weather and stomped out the door.**_

 _ **It was overcast, but not raining yet. I ignored my truck and started east on foot, angling across Charlie's yard toward the ever-encroaching forest. It didn't take long till I was deep enough for the house and the road to be invisible, for the only sound to be the squish of the damp earth under my feet and the sudden cries of the jays.**_

The pack and Charlie looked worried. Charlie remembered the time that Bella got lost in the forest because of Edward. The pack because they knew what was truly in those woods.

 _ **There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or I wouldn't risk wandering on my own like this. My sense of direction was hopeless; I could get lost in much less helpful surroundings. The trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell. It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples. I only vaguely knew the names of the trees around me, and all I knew was due to Charlie pointing them out to me from the cruiser window in earlier days. There were many I didn't know, and others I couldn't be sure about because they were so covered in green parasites.**_

"SciFi." Quil mouthed.

"Shut up Uncle Quil." Lottie said without looking and kept reading.

 _ **I followed the trail as long as my anger at myself pushed me forward. As that started to ebb, I slowed. A few drops of moisture trickled down from the canopy above me, but I couldn't be certain if it was beginning to rain or if it was simply pools left over from yesterday, held high in the leaves above me, slowly dripping their way back to the earth. A recently fallen tree - I knew it was recent because it wasn't entirely carpeted in moss - rested against the trunk of one of her sisters, creating a sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. I stepped over the ferns and sat carefully, making sure my jacket was between the damp seat and my clothes wherever they touched, and leaned my hooded head back against the living tree.**_

 _ **This was the wrong place to have come. I should have known, but where else was there to go? The forest was deep green and far too much like the scene in last night's dream to allow for peace of mind.**_

Everyone frowned at that. The dream still bothered them.

 _ **Now that there was no longer the sound of my soggy footsteps, the silence was piercing. The birds were quiet, too, the drops increasing in frequency, so it must be raining above. The ferns stood higher than my head, now that I was seated, and I knew someone could walk by on the path, three feet away, and not see me.**_

 _ **Here in the trees it was much easier to believe the absurdities that embarrassed me indoors. Nothing had changed in this forest for thousands of years, and all the myths and legends of a hundred different lands seemed much more likely in this green haze than they had in my clear-cut bedroom.**_

 _ **I forced myself to focus on the two most vital questions I had to answer, but I did so unwillingly.**_

 _ **First, I had to decide if it was possible that what Jacob had said about the Cullens could be true.**_

 _ **Immediately my mind responded with a resounding negative**_

"So she does have some sense." Jacob said.

Lottie growled warningly and kept reading. Levi rubbed her shoulders and glared at Jacob.

Jacob held up his hands in surrender.

 _ **It was silly and morbid to entertain such ridiculous notions. But what, then? I asked myself. There was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment. I listed again in my head the things I'd observed myself: the impossible speed and strength, the eye color shifting from black to gold and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale, frigid skin. And more - small things that registered slowly - how they never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. And the way he sometimes spoke, with unfamiliar cadences and phrases that better fit the style of a turn-of-the-century novel than that of a twenty-first-century classroom. He had skipped class the day we'd done blood typing. He hadn't said no to the beach trip till he heard where we were going. He seemed to know what everyone around him was thinking... except me. He had told me he was the villain, dangerous...**_

 _ **Could the Cullens be vampires?**_

"Yes." Rayne muttered.

 _ **Well, they were something. Something outside the possibility of rational justification was taking place in front of my incredulous eyes. Whether it be Jacob's cold ones or my own superhero theory, Edward Cullen was not... human. He was something more.**_

 _ **So then - maybe. That would have to be my answer for now.**_

 _ **And then the most important question of all. What was I going to do if it was true?**_

 _ **If Edward was a vampire - I could hardly make myself think the words - then what should I do? Involving someone else was definitely out. I couldn't even believe myself; anyone I told would have me committed.**_

Billy nodded, gratefully. At least she was trustworthy.

 _ **Only two options seemed practical. The first was to take his advice: to be smart, to avoid him as much as possible. To cancel our plans, to go back to ignoring him as far as I was able. To pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between us in the one class where we were forced together. To tell him to leave me alone - and mean it this time.**_

 _ **I was gripped in a sudden agony of despair as I considered that alternative. My mind rejected the pain, quickly skipping on to the next option.**_

The single pack members frowned while the imprinted ones recalled again how it felt to be around their mates.

Sam looked at Levi with a question in his eyes. Levi nodded in confirmation. Sam sighed. Jacob will be difficult to handle when he found out.

Lottie kept reading after Levi gave her a reassuring rub on the arm.

 _ **I could do nothing different. After all, if he was something... sinister, he'd done nothing to hurt me so far. In fact, I would be a dent in Tyler's fender if he hadn't acted so quickly. So quickly, I argued with myself, that it might have been sheer reflexes. But if it was a reflex to save lives, how bad could he be? I retorted. My head spun around in answerless circles.**_

 _ **There was one thing I was sure of, if I was sure of anything. The dark Edward in my dream last night was a reflection only of my fear of the word Jacob had spoken, and not Edward himself. Even so, when I'd screamed out in terror at the werewolf's lunge, it wasn't fear for the wolf that brought the cry of "no" to my lips. It was fear that he would be harmed - even as he called to me with sharp-edged fangs, I feared for him.**_

"Gee. Thanks Bella." Jacob muttered. "More concerned about the vampire who is indestructible than the flesh and blood werewolf who could die."

Lottie ignored him and kept reading, drowning out Jacob's muttering.

 _ **And I knew in that I had my answer. I didn't know if there ever was a choice, really. I was already in too deep. Now that I knew - if I knew - I could do nothing about my frightening secret. Because when I thought of him, of his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality, I wanted nothing more than to be with him right now. Even if... but I couldn't think it. Not here, alone in the darkening forest. Not while the rain made it dim as twilight under the canopy and pattered like footsteps across the matted earthen floor. I shivered and rose quickly from my place of concealment, worried that somehow the path would have disappeared with the rain.**_

 _ **But it was there, safe and clear, winding its way out of the dripping green maze. I followed it hastily, my hood pulled close around my face, becoming surprised, as I nearly ran through the trees, at how far I had come. I started to wonder if I was heading out at all, or following the path farther into the confines of the forest.**_

Both Charlie and the pack tensed with worry.

 _ **Before I could get too panicky, though, I began to glimpse some open spaces through the webbed branches. And then I could hear a car passing on the street, and I was free, Charlie's lawn stretched out in front of me, the house beckoning me, promising warmth and dry socks.**_

Charlie and the pack relaxed slightly.

 _ **It was just noon when I got back inside. I went upstairs and got dressed for the day, jeans and a t-shirt, since I was staying indoors. It didn't take too much effort to concentrate on my task for the day, a paper on Macbeth that was due Wednesday. I settled into outlining a rough draft contentedly, more serene than I'd felt since... well, since Thursday afternoon, if I was being honest.**_

 _ **That had always been my way, though. Making decisions was the painful part for me, the part I agonized over. But once the decision was made, I simply followed through - usually with relief that the choice was made. Sometimes the relief was tainted by despair, like my decision to come to Forks. But it was still better than wrestling with the alternatives.**_

Lottie grinned. She liked hearing Aunt Bella's thoughts. It was fun and interesting to hear what she thought and the reasons behind her actions. Her Uncle Edward would have loved to hear this. Lottie chuckled a little as she imagined Edward reading a book of Bella's thoughts. This all took a second to think about so Lottie continued with no interruptions.

 _ **This decision was ridiculously easy to live with. Dangerously easy.**_

 _ **And so the day was quiet, productive - I finished my paper before eight. Charlie came home with a large catch, and I made a mental note to pick up a book of recipes for fish while I was in Seattle next week. The chills that flashed up my spine whenever I thought of that trip were no different than the ones I'd felt before I'd taken my walk with Jacob Black. They should be different, I thought. I should be afraid - I knew I should be, but I couldn't feel the right kind of fear.**_

"No sense at all." Jacob muttered. He was hurt that Bella used him. He hoped she would see him in a better light soon. Maybe the next time he was in the book? He silently groaned when he remembered he wouldn't see her again until after her "fall through a window". Jacob sat back a listened as Lottie kept reading.

 _ **I slept dreamlessly that night, exhausted from beginning my day so early, and sleeping so poorly the night before. I woke, for the second time since arriving in Forks, to the bright yellow light of a sunny day. I skipped to the window, stunned to see that there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and those there were just fleecy little white puffs that couldn't possibly be carrying any rain. I opened the window - surprised when it opened silently, without sticking, not having opened it in who knows how many years - and sucked in the relatively dry air. It was nearly warm and hardly windy at all. My blood was electric in my veins.**_

Charlie frowned at the window part but forgot it in the next paragraph that Lottie read.

 _ **Charlie was finishing breakfast when I came downstairs, and he picked up on my mood immediately.**_

 _ **"Nice day out," he commented.**_

 _ **"Yes," I agreed with a grin.**_

 _ **He smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. When Charlie smiled, it was easier to see why he and my mother had jumped too quickly into an early marriage. Most of the young romantic he'd been in those days had faded before I'd known him, as the curly brown hair - the same color, if not the same texture, as mine - had dwindled, slowly revealing more and more of the shiny skin of his forehead. But when he smiled I could see a little of the man who had run away with Renee when she was just two years older than I was now.**_

Charlie looked sad at that. His Bella was almost fully grown. About to start her life without him. He missed out on so much. Sue placed a hand on his arm in silent support. Charlie smiled gratefully. He tuned back into Lottie's reading.

 _ **I ate breakfast cheerily, watching the dust moats stirring in the sunlight that streamed in the back window. Charlie called out a goodbye, and I heard the cruiser pull away from the house. I hesitated on my way out the door, hand on my rain jacket. It would be tempting fate to leave it home. With a sigh, I folded it over my arm and stepped out into the brightest light I'd seen in months.**_

 _ **By dint of much elbow grease, I was able to get both windows in the truck almost completely rolled down. I was one of the first ones to school; I hadn't even checked the clock in my hurry to get outside. I parked and headed toward the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches were still a little damp, so I sat on my jacket, glad to have a use for it. My homework was done - the product of a slow social life - but there were a few Trig problems I wasn't sure I had right. I took out my book industriously, but halfway through rechecking the first problem I was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees. I sketched inattentively along the margins of my homework. After a few minutes, I suddenly realized I'd drawn five pairs of dark eyes staring out of the page at me. I scrubbed them out with the eraser.**_

 _ **"Bella!" I heard someone call, and it sounded like Mike.**_

"Why won't that boy give up?" Rayne growled. "That's it! As soon as we get back I am so teaching Aunt Bella how to let a guy down easy. This is stupid and pointless. All she needs to say is, 'Mike, I'm sorry but I'm not interested.' How simple is that? I mean seriously."

Lottie looked, patiently, over at Rayne. "Rayne? It's okay, Levi and I will help you. Just calm down. I am almost done reading. Then we have one more chapter, then you can eat."

Rayne looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Fine."

Levi squawked. "What are you talking about? I'm not helping you girls teach Aunt Bella how to drop a guy."

Lottie and Rayne stared at him.

"Yes you are." Lottie said.

Levi sighed. "Yes I am."

Some of the pack made whipping noises. Mainly the single guys because the imprinted ones knew they would be in trouble if they did that.

Levi glared hotly at them. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. Every wolf in the room besides Rayne, EJ and Jay has an imprint. Some of you are even more whipped than me."

The singles laughed.

"Sure we are." Embry said.

"He's not lying." Rayne put in after she forced away her sadness at not having an imprint. "It is downright sickening at times." Rayne shuddered.

Lottie stared drolly at Rayne. "Thanks Bitch."

Rayne smirked. "You're welcome Sugar Tush."

Lottie shrieked. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up!"

Rayne laughed. "Did I?"

"Yes!" Lottie yelled.

"Hmm. I don't recall that." Rayne cackled as Lottie turned bright red.

Lottie flew up off of Levi and towards Rayne. Rayne got up and danced around her.

"You can't get me." Rayne smiled.

Lottie gave a rage induced scream and phased, snapping at Rayne. Lottie's wolf was beautiful. It was a dark brown with black ears and the fur around it's eyes were lighter brown.

Rayne booked it for the door. "Don't wait for us. We need to run. See ya later." Rayne phased as soon as she reached the door, her silver and russet wolf lunging for the forest ahead of Lottie. The door slammed shut behind them.

Levi sighed and picked up the book that Lottie had thrown.

"Where were we?" Levi thumbed through the book.

"Dude? What was that?" Embry asked shocked.

"Oh, that." Levi shrugged. "Rayne can generally tell when Lottie needs a break. She usually pisses her off until she phases and takes her for a run. Rayne is a godsend."

Levi sat down. He picked Emma up off of the floor. "Come on Flutterwing. Let's read."

Emma giggled as she leaned into Levi's broad chest.

Levi cleared his throat and found the place Lottie was at.

 _ **I looked around to realize that the school had become populated while I'd been sitting there, absentminded. Everyone was in t-shirts, some even in shorts though the temperature couldn't be over sixty. Mike was coming toward me in khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt, waving.**_

 _ **"Hey, Mike," I called, waving back, unable to be halfhearted on a morning like this.**_

 _ **He came to sit by me, the tidy spikes of his hair shining golden in the light, his grin stretching across his face. He was so delighted to see me, I couldn't help but feel gratified.**_

 _ **"I never noticed before - your hair has red in it," he commented, catching between his fingers a strand that was fluttering in the light breeze.**_

 _ **"Only in the sun."**_

 _ **I became just a little uncomfortable as he tucked the lock behind my ear.**_

Jacob growled half heartedly. He was crushed. Bella only flirted with him to get him to tell her about the Cullens. He would wait to pass judgement on her until the end of New Moon. She had to feel something for him. He'd take anything over her using him.

Levi shifted Emma a little and kept reading.

 _ **"Great day, isn't it?"**_

 _ **"My kind of day," I agreed.**_

 _ **"What did you do yesterday?" His tone was just a bit too proprietary.**_

 _ **"I mostly worked on my essay." I didn't add that I was finished with it - no need to sound smug.**_

 _ **He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah - that's due Thursday, right?"**_

 _ **"Um, Wednesday, I think."**_

 _ **"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good... What are you writing yours on?"**_

 _ **"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic."**_

 _ **He stared at me like I'd just spoken in pig Latin.**_

 _ **"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."**_

Levi paused like he was waiting for Rayne to comment then pushed through reading.

 _ **"Oh." I was taken off guard. Why couldn't I ever have a pleasant conversation with Mike anymore without it getting awkward?**_

 _ **"Well, we could go to dinner or something... and I could work on it later." He smiled at me hopefully.**_

 _ **"Mike..." I hated being put on the spot. "I don't think that would be the best idea."**_

 _ **His face fell. "Why?" he asked, his eyes guarded. My thoughts flickered to Edward, wondering if that's where his thoughts were as well.**_

 _ **"I think... and if you ever repeat what I'm saying right now I will cheerfully beat you to death,"**_

The pack snorted. They could only imagine little Bella Swan beating someone to death. Charlie raised an eyebrow. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on his daughter it seemed.

 _ **I threatened, "but I think that would hurt Jessica's feelings."**_

 _ **He was bewildered, obviously not thinking in that direction at all. "Jessica?"**_

 _ **"Really, Mike, are you blind?"**_

 _ **"Oh," he exhaled - clearly dazed. I took advantage of that to make my escape.**_

 _ **"It's time for class, and I can't be late again." I gathered my books up and stuffed them in my bag.**_

 _ **We walked in silence to building three, and his expression was**_

 _ **distracted. I hoped whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction.**_

"Too bad Rayne isn't here to hear this. Bella finally let him down." Embry chuckled.

"Not really." Kim said. "She just pointed him in a different direction. Soon enough, when Jessica gets boring, he will go back to trying to get Bella."

Jared stared at his imprint. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a girl." Kim said, primly.

"Thank the spirits for that." Jared muttered.

Kim heard him and gasped. "Jared Mahan, I heard that." She gently hit his arm.

Levi cleared his throat. "I am almost done. Can I finish this chapter?"

Everyone looked to him. Levi looked down and kept reading.

 _ **When I saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted me to come, too, even though I didn't need one. I was indecisive. It would be nice to get out of town with some girlfriends, but Lauren would be there. And who knew what I could be doing tonight... But that was definitely the wrong path to let my mind wander down. Of course I was happy about the sunlight. But that wasn't completely responsible for the euphoric mood I was in, not even close.**_

 _ **So I gave her a maybe, telling her I'd have to talk with Charlie first.**_

Charlie looked pleased she was asking for some things.

 _ **She talked of nothing but the dance on the way to Spanish, continuing as if without an interruption when class finally ended, five minutes late, and we were on our way to lunch. I was far too lost in my own frenzy of anticipation to notice much of what she said. I was painfully eager to see not just him but all the Cullens - to compare them with the new suspicions that plagued my mind. As I crossed the threshold of the cafeteria, I felt the first true tingle of fear slither down my spine and settle in my stomach. Would they be able to know what I was thinking? And then a different feeling jolted through me - would Edward be waiting to sit with me again?**_

 _ **As was my routine, I glanced first toward the Cullens' table. A shiver of panic trembled in my stomach as I realized it was empty.**_

"What?" Charlie asked.

Levi looked up. "Though the sun doesn't burn them, they still can't be out in it. Hence all of the 'camping trips' they take."

"Okay." Charlie still looked confused. "I still don't get why they can't be out in the sun. It doesn't burn them correct?"

Levi nodded. "Correct." He shared a smile with all of the Quileutes.

Charlie huffed. "Well, then keep reading. I want to know why."

Levi smirked a little and cuddled Emma closer so she doesn't fall off of his lap. He looked down at the book.

 _ **With dwindling hope, my eyes scoured the rest of the cafeteria, hoping to find him alone, waiting for me. The place was nearly filled - Spanish had made us late - but there was no sign of Edward or any of his family. Desolation hit me with crippling strength.**_

 _ **I shambled along behind Jessica, not bothering to pretend to listen anymore.**_

 _ **We were late enough that everyone was already at our table. I avoided the empty chair next to Mike in favor of one by Angela. I vaguely noticed that Mike held the chair out politely for Jessica, and that her face lit up in response.**_

 _ **Angela asked a few quiet questions about the Macbeth paper, which I answered as naturally as I could while spiraling downward in misery. She, too, invited me to go with them tonight, and I agreed now, grasping at anything to distract myself.**_

 _ **I realized I'd been holding on to a last shred of hope when I entered Biology, saw his empty seat, and felt a new wave of disappointment.**_

The imprinted wolves pulled their mates closer. They knew what was going on. Bella was Edward's mate. Jacob stood no chance in winning her affections.

Levi wished Lottie were with him, but he trusted Rayne with his life. She would keep Lottie safe. Rayne was their best fighter after her father quit phasing.

 _ **The rest of the day passed slowly, dismally. In Gym, we had a lecture on the rules of badminton, the next torture they had lined up for me.**_

Everyone winced at that.

 _ **But at least it meant I got to sit and listen instead of stumbling around on the court. The best part was the coach didn't finish, so I got another day off tomorrow. Never mind that the day after they would arm me with a racket before unleashing me on the rest of the class.**_

Everyone laughed at that.

 _ **I was glad to leave campus, so I would be free to pout and mope before I went out tonight with Jessica and company. But right after I walked in the door of Charlie's house, Jessica called to cancel our plans. I tried to be happy that Mike had asked her out to dinner - I really was relieved that he finally seemed to be catching on - but my enthusiasm sounded false in my own ears. She rescheduled our shopping trip for tomorrow night.**_

 _ **Which left me with little in the way of distractions. I had fish marinating for dinner, with a salad and bread left over from the night before, so there was nothing to do there. I spent a focused half hour on homework, but then I was through with that, too. I checked my e-mail, reading the backlog of letters from my mother, getting snippier as they progressed to the present. I sighed and typed a quick response.**_

"What does snippier mean?" Emma asked.

Levi looked down at her. "Snippy means the be mean when saying something."

"Oh, like when Daddy eats all of the pie and Momma gets mad at him." Emma said like it was a fact.

The whole pack looked a Quil and Claire.

Levi chuckled. "Let's keep reading." Levi looked down at the book.

 _ **Mom,**_

 _ **Sorry. I've been out. I went to the beach with some friends. And I had to write a paper.**_

 _ **My excuses were fairly pathetic, so I gave up on that.**_

 _ **It's sunny outside today - I know, I'm shocked, too - so I'm going to go outside and soak up as much vitamin D as I can. I love you,**_

 _ **Bella.**_

Quil gave Levi a grateful look. Levi nodded his head in acknowledgement and kept reading without pause.

 _ **I decided to kill an hour with non-school-related reading. I had a small collection of books that came with me to Forks, the shabbiest volume being a compilation of the works of Jane Austen. I selected that one and headed to the backyard, grabbing a ragged old quilt from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs on my way down.**_

Leah shuddered. Now she was back to being boring.

 _ **Outside in Charlie's small, square yard, I folded the quilt in half and laid it out of the reach of the trees' shadows on the thick lawn that would always be slightly wet, no matter how long the sun shone. I lay on my stomach, crossing my ankles in the air, flipping through the different novels in the book, trying to decide which would occupy my mind the most thoroughly. My favorites were Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility. I'd read the first most recently, so I started into Sense and Sensibility, only to remember after I began three that the hero of the story happened to be named Edward. Angrily, I turned to Mansfield Park, but the hero of that piece was named Edmund, and that was just too close. Weren't there any other names available in the late eighteenth century?**_

The pack was curious.

"Is the eighteenth century where Edward is from?" Seth asked EJ and Jay.

"Nope. Edward is not from the 1700's." Jay grinned.

"Thanks for the clarification." Embry mumbled. He was also curious but didn't want to ask.

Jay went to respond when EJ grabbed his shoulder. Jay deflated at his brother's warning.

Levi looked warningly at them. He looked down at the book. Emma snuggled closer to his chest.

 _ **I snapped the book shut, annoyed, and rolled over onto my back. I pushed my sleeves up as high as they would go, and closed my eyes. I would think of nothing but the warmth on my skin, I told myself severely. The breeze was still light, but it blew tendrils of my hair around my face, and that tickled a bit. I pulled all my hair over my head, letting it fan out on the quilt above me, and focused again on the heat that touched my eyelids, my cheekbones, my nose, my lips, my forearms, my neck, soaked through my light shirt...**_

 _ **The next thing I was conscious of was the sound of Charlie's cruiser turning onto the bricks of the driveway. I sat up in surprise, realizing the light was gone, behind the trees, and I had fallen asleep. I looked around, muddled, with the sudden feeling that I wasn't alone.**_

The pack tensed.

 _ **"Charlie?" I asked. But I could hear his door slamming in front of the house.**_

 _ **I jumped up, foolishly edgy, gathering the now-damp quilt and my book. I ran inside to get some oil heating on the stove, realizing that dinner would be late. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt and stepping out of his boots when I came in.**_

 _ **"Sorry, Dad, dinner's not ready yet - I fell asleep outside." I stifled a yawn.**_

 _ **"Don't worry about it," he said. "I wanted to catch the score on the game, anyway."**_

 _ **I watched TV with Charlie after dinner, for something to do. There wasn't anything on I wanted to watch, but he knew I didn't like baseball, so he turned it to some mindless sitcom that neither of us enjoyed. He seemed happy, though, to be doing something together. And it felt good, despite my depression, to make him happy.**_

"Now if only she would keep that mindset." Charlie muttered.

 _ **"Dad," I said during a commercial, "Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to help them choose... do you mind if I go with them?"**_

 _ **"Jessica Stanley?" he asked.**_

 _ **"And Angela Weber." I sighed as I gave him the details.**_

 _ **He was confused. "But you're not going to the dance, right?"**_

 _ **"No, Dad, but I'm helping them find dresses - you know, giving them constructive criticism." I wouldn't have to explain this to a woman.**_

Charlie huffed. Billy snickered. "Quiet old man." Charlie said.

Levi sighed. "I am so close to being done. Just a few more paragraphs. Please?"

"That's what you said half a chapter ago." Leah sniped.

Emma glared. "Don't mess with Levi. Just because Lottie's not here doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

Levi clamped a hand to his face. "I am going to kill Rayne. Then Paul and Quil will kill me and then Lottie will kill them. Then Claire and Paul's imprint will kill Lottie."

Leah looked startled that a small child had the guts to stand up to her when most of the pack couldn't look her in the eye and do the same thing.

Leah smiled. "I like you, Emma."

Emma grinned. "I like you too Aunt Leah."

"Girls. I'll never understand them." Seth muttered.

Emma crawled down from the still muttering Levi and walked over to Leah. "Can I sit with you?"

"Absolutely." Leah picked up the girl and placed her in her lap. "This okay?"

"Uh huh." Emma cuddled into Leah. "Levi? Read please?" Emma gave cutesy eyes to him.

Levi looked up and was bombarded by her eyes. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." Levi picked up the book and kept reading.

 _ **"Well, okay." He seemed to realize that he was out of his depth with the girlie stuff. "It's a school night, though."**_

 _ **"We'll leave right after school, so we can get back early. You'll be okay for dinner, right?"**_

 _ **"Bells, I fed myself for seventeen years before you got here," he reminded me.**_

 _ **"I don't know how you survived," I muttered,**_

Charlie wrote something down in his notebook.

 _ **then added more clearly, "I'll leave some things for cold-cut sandwiches in the fridge, okay? Right on top."**_

 _ **It was sunny again in the morning. I awakened with renewed hope that I grimly tried to suppress. I dressed for the warmer weather in a deep blue V-neck blouse - something I'd worn in the dead of winter in Phoenix.**_

"Wow. Phoenix must be really hot." Seth whistled.

"It is. According to Bella it gets around 100 degrees in the summer." EJ said.

Levi waited patiently for the chatter to stop and kept read when it was silent.

 _ **I had planned my arrival at school so that I barely had time to make it to class. With a sinking heart, I circled the full lot looking for a space, while also searching for the silver Volvo that was clearly not there. I parked in the last row and hurried to English, arriving breathless, but subdued, before the final bell.**_

 _ **It was the same as yesterday - I just couldn't keep little sprouts of hope from budding in my mind, only to have them squashed painfully as I searched the lunchroom in vain and sat at my empty Biology table.**_

 _ **The Port Angeles scheme was back on again for tonight and made all the more attractive by the fact that Lauren had other obligations.**_

Leah snorted and wrapped her arms closer around Emma. The jealous cow certainly hated Bella.

 _ **I was anxious to get out of town so I could stop glancing over my shoulder, hoping to see him appearing out of the blue the way he always did. I vowed to myself that I would be in a good mood tonight and not ruin Angela's or Jessica's enjoyment in the dress hunting. Maybe I could do a little clothes shopping as well. I refused to think that I might be shopping alone in Seattle this weekend, no longer interested in the earlier arrangement. Surely he wouldn't cancel without at least telling me.**_

 _ **After school, Jessica followed me home in her old white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and truck. I brushed through my hair quickly when I was inside, feeling a slight lift of excitement as I contemplated getting out of Forks. I left a note for Charlie on the table, explaining again where to find dinner, switched my scruffy wallet from my school bag to a purse I rarely used, and ran out to join Jessica. We went to Angela's house next, and she was waiting for us. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the town limits.**_

"Done." Levi said. "Who's next?"

"What's the next chapter title?" EJ asked.

"Uh . . . Port Angeles." Levi read.

"Let's let a non wolf read that." EJ and Jay shared looks.

"The only human who hasn't read is Sue." Jacob pointed out.

Jay raised his hand. "Nuh huh. Me and EJ haven't read."

"You're six." Jacob argued. "Can you even read?"

EJ growled. "We are smarter than we look."

Levi sighed. "He's right. They are smart. I guess it all depends on Sue."

Everyone looked at Sue Clearwater.

"Do you want to read?" Levi offered her the book.

Sue met everyone's eyes. "I guess I will." Sue took the book.

EJ pouted. Jay grabbed his shoulder in comfort.

" _ **Chapter Eight. Port Angeles."**_ Sue read.

* * *

 ** _Leah -_**


	8. Port Angeles

**_Whew. Leah here. Man this chapter was difficult. It is the second longest chapter in the story so far. The longest was the first chapter clocking in at almost 13,000 words. This chapter is almost 11,000 words. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy._**

* * *

" _You're six." Jacob argued. "Can you even read?"_

 _EJ growled. "We are smarter than we look."_

 _Levi sighed. "He's right. They are smart. I guess it all depends on Sue."_

 _Everyone looked at Sue Clearwater._

" _Do you want to read?" Levi offered her the book._

 _Sue met everyone's eyes. "I guess I will." Sue took the book._

 _EJ pouted. Jay grabbed his shoulder in comfort._

" _ **Chapter Eight. Port Angeles."**_ _Sue read._

 _ **Jess drove faster than the Chief, so we made it to Port Angeles by four. It had been a while since I'd had a girls' night out, and the estrogen rush was invigorating. We listened to whiny rock songs while Jessica jabbered on about the boys we hung out with. Jessica's dinner with Mike had gone very well, and she was hoping that by Saturday night they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage.**_

Leah rolled her eyes at the petty teenaged girls.

 _ **I smiled to myself, pleased. Angela was passively happy to be going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric. Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but I interrupted with a question about dresses after a bit, to spare her. Angela threw a grateful glance my way.**_

EJ, Jay and Emma smiled at the mention of Angela.

Embry raised an eyebrow. It seemed the future kids knew this Angela well. He wondered what was up with that. Surely it was more than just hearing stories.

Sue kept reading without pause since nobody spoke.

 _ **Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.**_

 _ **The dance was billed as semiformal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant. Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when I told them I'd never been to a dance in Phoenix.**_

 _ **"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jess asked dubiously as we walked through the front doors of the store.**_

 _ **"Really," I tried to convince her, not wanting to confess my dancing problems. "I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much."**_

Charlie choked. He blushed flame red.

 _ **"Why not?" Jessica demanded.**_

 _ **"No one asked me," I answered honestly.**_

 _ **She looked skeptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded me, "and you tell them no." We were in the juniors' section now, scanning the racks for dress-up clothes.**_

 _ **"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.**_

 _ **"Excuse me?" I gasped. "What did you say?"**_

 _ **"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.**_

 _ **"He said what?" I sounded like I was choking.**_

Quil looked confused. "He never asked."

Leah sighed. "Yes he did. When he asked Bella to this dance, he also asked her to prom. She said no to this one, but she never actually said no to prom. All she did was smile at him. He probably took it as a yes. Rayne is right. She so needs a lesson in letting guys down easy."

Quil nodded. "Okay."

Leah and Quil turned to look at Sue. Sue picked up the book and kept reading.

 _ **"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.**_

 _ **I was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do.**_

 _ **"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes.**_

"So that's why she's acting like that." Charlie murmured.

 _ **I ground my teeth. "Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?"**_

 _ **"Maybe," Jess snickered. '"If that's why he's doing this."**_

 _ **The dress selection wasn't large, but both of them found a few things to try on. I sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control my fuming.**_

 _ **Jess was torn between two - one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps.**_

Emily, Leah and Kim thought for a moment.

"I'd go with the blue. This is a high school dance we are talking about. Not a ball." Kim decided.

Leah and Emily agreed.

"And if she had blue eyes it would work perfectly." Emily said.

Sue smiled at the girls. It was nice to see Leah and Emily getting along like this. Add Kim into the mix and they have a good pack dynamic. Sue wasn't sure about the Cullen's and pack getting along. They were enemies for a reason. She would hold back her opinion until she has seen more.

"Sue?" Billy's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Sue looked up to see everyone looking at her. Sue nodded in acknowledgment and kept reading.

 _ **I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes? Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair.**_

Leah grinned. "At least she has some fashion sense."

Emily surprised her be agreeing. "Yes. Jeans and button up shirts are good for some occasions but sometimes you just need to wear something different."

Kim nodded. "I agree."

Sue waited for them to stop talking. Sue looked back at the book.

 _ **I complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips I'd taken with Renee at home. I guess there was something to be said for limited choices.**_

 _ **We headed over to shoes and accessories. While they tried things on I merely watched and critiqued, not in the mood to shop for myself, though I did need new shoes. The girls'-night high was wearing off in the wake of my annoyance at Tyler, leaving room for the gloom to move back in.**_

Jared grumbled at that.

Levi sent a glare at Jared. He really wondered where Rayne and Lottie were. He was thinking that Rayne and Lottie were staying out until food was ready. Levi listened when Sue started reading again.

 _ **"Angela?" I began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels - she was overjoyed to have a date tall enough that she could wear high heels at all.**_

"Now she can wear them all of the time." Emma whispered. Leah heard her and raised an eyebrow. She guess that Angela was with one of the wolves. Her money was on Embry what with how he reacted when the future kids brought her up.

Sue kept reading as she didn't hear Emma.

 _ **Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter and we were alone.**_

 _ **"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.**_

 _ **I chickened out. "I like those."**_

Jared scoffed. Looks like Bella is losing her backbone.

 _ **"I think I'll get them - though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.**_

 _ **"Oh, go ahead - they're on sale," I encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes.**_

 _ **I tried again. "Um, Angela..." She looked up curiously.**_

 _ **"Is it normal for the... Cullens" - I kept my eyes on the shoes - "to be out of school a lot?" I failed miserably in my attempt to sound nonchalant.**_

Jacob snorted.

 _ **"Yes, when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time - even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy," she told me quietly,**_

Charlie looked upset that he still hadn't figured out how come the Cullens couldn't go in the sun.

 _ **examining her shoes, too. She didn't ask one question, let alone the hundreds that Jessica would have unleashed. I was beginning to really like Angela.**_

 _ **"Oh." I let the subject drop as Jessica returned to show us the rhinestone jewelry she'd found to match her silver shoes.**_

Kim scrunched her nose up. "Electric blue and silver? Could work."

"Especially since she is a white girl. Me? I'd go with a light pink." Emily said.

"I'd do a wine purple color." Leah added.

"I'd have white and a light green maybe." Kim said.

The doors banged open as Rayne and Lottie walked in.

"I would have lavender and silver. Maybe gold." Lottie grinned, lightly pushing Rayne into a seat. "What about you Rayne?"

Rayne looked confused. "What about me?"

"Your dress for a school dance." Kim said.

Rayne wrinkled her nose. "I hate dancing." At Lottie's look Rayne tacked on, "But if I had to chose, I'd do a red dress with silver highlights."

Levi immediately stood up and grabbed Lottie. "You were gone for so long." he murmured as he kissed her all over.

"I'm okay. We ran the perimeter." Lottie soothed.

Sam started at that. "Speaking of which, who is running patrols?"

Embry and Seth stood up to go when Levi surfaced from Lottie. "We were told that the Spirits were watching our land and to read."

Sam looked sceptical but told Embry and Seth to sit down.

"What's happened?" Lottie asked, sitting on Levi's lap.

"Well, Bella sorta believes the Cullens are vampires and is now on a shopping trip with Angela and Jessica." Jay outlined.

"So, not much. Let's keep reading." Rayne grinned. "Who's reading?"

"Sue." Levi responded.

"Cool." Lottie turned to look at Sue. "Can you keep going?"

Sue nodded and looked back at the book.

 _ **We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour - I wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with me, but I encouraged them to go have fun - they didn't know how preoccupied I could get when surrounded by books; it was something I preferred to do alone.**_

The imprinted couples nodded. Another thing that shows Bella is meant to be with Edward. Jacob doesn't like reading all that much. They never would have lasted.

Sue shared a secret smile and kept reading.

 _ **They walked off to the car chattering happily, and I headed in the direction Jess pointed out.**_

 _ **I had no trouble finding the bookstore, but it wasn't what I was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing. I didn't even go inside. Through the glass I could see a fifty-year-old woman with long, gray hair worn straight down her back, clad in a dress right out of the sixties, smiling welcomingly from behind the counter. I decided that was one conversation I could skip. There had to be a normal bookstore in town.**_

 _ **I meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped I was headed toward downtown. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going;**_

Everyone looked worried. It should be getting dark soon and with Bella not paying attention to where she was going, it was dangerous.

 _ **I was wrestling with despair. I was trying so hard not to think about him, and what Angela had said... and more than anything trying to beat down my hopes for Saturday, fearing a disappointment more painful than the rest, when I looked up to see someone's silver Volvo parked along the street and it all came crashing down on me. Stupid, unreliable vampire, I thought to myself.**_

The pack laughed a little. It was still tense from Bella's wanderings but that was funny. They couldn't wait to see what Bella thought of them.

 _ **I stomped along in a southerly direction, toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when I got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. I still had too much time to go looking for Jess and Angela yet, and I definitely needed to get my mood in hand before I met back up with them. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and took some deep breaths before I continued around the corner.**_

 _ **I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.**_

 _ **A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists.**_

The pack growled, they could only imagine what was going to happen.

Charlie looked fearful and angry. Not a good combination. He was furiously scribbling in his notebook. He paused to roughly growl for a moment, but kept writing in the book.

Sue was worried as well. What if it was Leah out there? Sue looked down and kept reading, hoping someone would help Bella.

 _ **As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.**_

 _ **"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me.**_

 _ **"Hello," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. Then I quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.**_

 _ **"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them chortling behind me.**_

Some of the pack was shaking. Sam would have calmed them down but he too was shaking a little. Sam cleared his mind and ordered for everyone to not phase.

 _ **I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. I'd wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that I, as a guest, was intended to see. It was getting dark, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The eastern sky was still clear, but graying, shot through with streaks of pink and orange. I'd left my jacket in the car, and a sudden shiver made me cross my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.**_

The pack was growling and everyone was becoming more worried. Lottie was almost rabid. The only thing keeping her calm was Levi's hand rubbing her hair and his soothing words.

 _ **The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me.**_

 _ **They were from the same group I'd passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to me. I turned my head forward at once, quickening my pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again. My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you were supposed to wear it so it wouldn't get snatched. I knew exactly where my pepper spray was - still in my duffle bag under the bed, never unpacked.**_

Charlie groaned. "Bells." He muttered.

 _ **I didn't have much money with me, just a twenty and some ones, and I thought about "accidentally" dropping my bag and walking away. But a small, frightened voice in the back of my mind warned me that they might be something worse than thieves.**_

 _ **I listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to me. Breathe, I had to remind myself. You don't know they're following you.**_

Even Jared, Paul and Leah were growling. No one deserved to have that happen to them.

Lottie's growling got vicious. Rayne jumped up to help Levi calm her.

Sue paused for a moment.

"No. Don't stop. Keep going. She'll be fine." Rayne ordered. Rayne went back to murmuring to Lottie.

Sue gave a disapproving look to Rayne but kept reading.

 _ **I continued to walk as quickly as I could without actually running, focusing on the right-hand turn that was only a few yards away from me now. I could hear them, staying as far back as they'd been before. A blue car turned onto the street from the south and drove quickly past me. I thought of jumping out in front of it, but I hesitated, inhibited, unsure that I was really being pursued, and then it was too late.**_

Charlie tensed. He knew where this was going. He prayed that someone would save his baby girl. He would be forever grateful to that person. Charlie had been a cop for too long to not catch the signs.

 _ **I reached the corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. I was half-turned in anticipation; I had to hurriedly correct and dash across the narrow drive, back to the sidewalk. The street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign. I concentrated on the faint footsteps behind me, deciding whether or not to run. They sounded farther back, though, and I knew they could outrun me in any case. I was sure to trip and go sprawling if I tried to go any faster. The footfalls were definitely farther back. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder, and they were maybe forty feet back now, I saw with relief. But they were both staring at me.**_

 _ **It seemed to take forever for me to get to the corner. I kept my pace steady, the men behind me falling ever so slightly farther behind with every step. Maybe they realized they had scared me and were sorry.**_

"Yeah right." Seth snorted.

Lottie sent a fierce glare and growl in his direction. Rayne stood up. "No one look at Lottie. No one talk. And no one do anything that will stop Sue from reading. This is only going to get worse. Please read?" Rayne pleaded.

Sue nodded and looked down at the book.

 _ **I saw two cars going north pass the intersection I was heading for, and I exhaled in relief. There would be more people around once I got off this deserted street. I skipped around the corner with a grateful sigh.**_

 _ **And skidded to a stop.**_

 _ **The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then that I wasn't being followed.**_

 _ **I was being herded.**_

Growls and snarls were so loud in the room Sue had to raise her voice to be heard.

 _ **I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned then and darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind me were louder now.**_

 _ **"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me jump. In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me.**_

 _ **"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me jump again as I tried to hurry down the street. "We just took a little detour."**_

 _ **My steps had to slow now. I was closing the distance between myself and the lounging pair too quickly. I had a good loud scream, and I sucked in air, preparing to use it, but my throat was so dry I wasn't sure how much volume I could manage.**_

Charlie shook his head. He was so getting Bella a whistle when he was done reading.

 _ **With a quick movement I slipped my purse over my head, gripping the strap with one hand, ready to surrender it or use it as weapon as need demanded.**_

 _ **The thickset man shrugged away from the wall as I warily came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street.**_

 _ **"Stay away from me," I warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless. But I was right about the dry throat - no volume.**_

 _ **"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind me.**_

Lottie snarled and snapped in Levi and Rayne's arms. "Keep reading!" Rayne yelled. Her muscles were straining as she kept a hold on Lottie.

Sue looked down at the book and read faster, praying to the Spirits that someone would save Bella.

 _ **I braced myself, feet apart, trying to remember through my panic what little self-defense I knew. Heel of the hand thrust upward, hopefully breaking the nose or shoving it into the brain. Finger through the eye socket - try to hook around and pop the eye out. And the standard knee to the groin, of course. That same pessimistic voice in my mind spoke up then, reminding me that I probably wouldn't have a chance against one of them, and there were four. Shut up! I commanded the voice before terror could incapacitate me. I wasn't going out without taking someone with me. I tried to swallow so I could build up a decent scream.**_

 _ **Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove into the road - this car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.**_

 _ **"Get in," a furious voice commanded.**_

The pack breathed a sigh of relief. Someone did save her. Charlie looked anxious. He wanted to know who saved his baby girl.

 _ **It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me - even before I was off the street - as soon as I heard his voice.**_

"Edward." Sam breathed, calming down. Bella's mate would never hurt her.

Charlie quirked a brow. "How do you know that?"

Sam shrugged. "Supernatural reasons."

Charlie still looked incredulous but turned to Sue who was staring at Lottie.

Lottie was completely passed out in Levi's arms. Levi and Rayne both had scratches that were healing over their arms. Rayne's were deeper than Levi's.

Rayne heaved a breath. "Man, she's vicious. Good luck with her Levi." Rayne slumped in a seat.

Levi growled softly at Rayne, then went back to purring for Lottie. "She's good. Keep going." He said in a deeper voice than normal.

Sue nodded and looked down.

 _ **I jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut behind me.**_

 _ **It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and I could barely see his face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly,**_

 _ **swerving toward the stunned men on the street. I caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as we straightened out and sped toward the harbor.**_

 _ **"Put on your seat belt," he commanded, and I realized I was clutching the seat with both hands. I quickly obeyed; the snap as the belt connected was loud in the darkness. He took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause.**_

"Definately Edward." The pack agreed.

Charlie sighed. Looked like he was in debt to Edward. His baby girl could have very well been raped. Charlie had a sudden thought. "What happened to him? The guy who tried to rape her?"

"Edward went back later with Carlisle and they tracked him down. Carlisle drugged him and brought him across state lines because he was wanted in three states I think for rape and murder. I'm not positive on that. Anyway they left him in front of a police station and he got arrested." EJ spoke up.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Billy was tentative but he agreed with Charlie. Maybe the Doctor was actually good. But how did he become a vampire in the first place, if he hated it so much.

Sue kept reading when everyone looked at her.

 _ **But I felt utterly safe and, for the moment, totally unconcerned about where we were going. I stared at his face in profound relief, relief that went beyond my sudden deliverance. I studied his flawless features in the limited light, waiting for my breath to return to normal, until it occurred to me that his expression was murderously angry.**_

 _ **"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.**_

 _ **"No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid.**_

 _ **I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything beside the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. We weren't in town anymore.**_

Jacob, Jared, Leah and Paul tensed.

 _ **"Bella?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.**_

 _ **"Yes?" My voice was still rough. I tried to clear my throat quietly.**_

 _ **"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.**_

 _ **"Yes," I croaked softly.**_

 _ **"Distract me, please," he ordered.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, what?"**_

 _ **He exhaled sharply.**_

 _ **"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.**_

 _ **"Um." I wracked my brain for something trivial. "I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?"**_

That broke the tension and everyone laughed.

 _ **He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom - either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me last... well, you remember it, and he thinks prom is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even, and he can't keep trying to make amends. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to total his Sentra, though. If he doesn't have a ride he can't take anyone to prom..." I babbled on.**_

The room calmed down further.

 _ **"I heard about that." He sounded a bit more composed.**_

 _ **"You did?" I asked in disbelief, my previous irritation flaring. "If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom, either," I muttered, refining my plan.**_

Charlie's eyebrow raised. He definately was keeping a closer eye on his daughter. He never knew she had violent tendencies.

 _ **Edward sighed, and finally opened his eyes.**_

 _ **"Better?"**_

 _ **"Not really."**_

 _ **I waited, but he didn't speak again. He leaned his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. His face was rigid.**_

 _ **"What's wrong?" My voice came out in a whisper.**_

 _ **"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He was whispering, too, and as he stared out the window, his eyes narrowed into slits. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those..."**_

"Do it." Some of the pack whispered.

 _ **He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again. "At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."**_

 _ **"Oh." The word seemed inadequate, but I couldn't think of a better response.**_

 _ **We sat in silence again. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six-thirty.**_

 _ **"Jessica and Angela will be worried," I murmured. "I was supposed to meet them."**_

 _ **He started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk. He parallel-parked against the curb in a space I would have thought much too small for the Volvo, but he slid in effortlessly in one try. I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.**_

"How can he speed so fast? He won't be able to see." Charlie muttered to the tittering of the pack. Charlie frowned. "What is it this time?"

"Charlie? Vampires run extremely fast. They have good minds and can remember every detail down to the smallest thing. They are super strong and have good senses. Ours are better but still. The point is, they have good eyesight." Rayne snorted.

Charlie huffed.

Everyone turned to look at Sue.

Sue kept reading at the prompting looks she got.

 _ **"How did you know where... ?" I began, but then I just shook my head. I heard the door open and turned to see him getting out.**_

 _ **"What are you doing?" I asked.**_

 _ **"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I fumbled with my seat belt, and then hurried to get out of the car as well. He was waiting for me on the sidewalk.**_

 _ **He spoke before I could. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."**_

 _ **I shivered at the threat in his voice.**_

So did the pack.

 _ **"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from us.**_

 _ **"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.**_

 _ **"I got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And then I ran into Edward." I gestured toward him.**_

 _ **"Would it be alright if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. I could see from their staggered expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.**_

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, right. Talents."

Sue ignored him and kept reading.

 _ **"Er... sure," Jessica breathed.**_

 _ **"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting - sorry," Angela confessed.**_

 _ **"That's fine - I'm not hungry." I shrugged.**_

 _ **"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."**_

 _ **"Uh, no problem, I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from my expression whether that was what I wanted. I winked at her. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my perpetual savior. There were so many questions that I couldn't bombard him with till we were by ourselves.**_

Charlie wanted answers as well. He was curious about the vampires.

 _ **"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow, Bella... Edward." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which I could see a little ways away, parked across First Street. As they got in, Jess turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. I waved back, waiting for them to drive away before I turned to face him.**_

 _ **"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I insisted, looking up to scrutinize his face. His expression was unreadable.**_

 _ **"Humor me."**_

 _ **He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I walked past him into the restaurant with a resigned sigh.**_

Sam checked another thing off of his list of Bella being Edward's mate theory. Taking care of her. That electric pulse touch thing. Can't stand to be away from her.

Sue kept reading after taking a pause to take a drink of water. Her throat was going dry.

 _ **The restaurant wasn't crowded - it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me.**_

Sam checked another thing off of his list.

 _ **She was several inches taller than I was, and unnaturally blond.**_

 _ **"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I saw her eyes flicker to me and then away, satisfied by my obvious ordinariness,**_

Rayne snorted. She waved off the looks she got.

 _ **and by the cautious, no-contact space Edward kept between us. She led us to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area of the dining floor.**_

 _ **I was about to sit, but Edward shook his head at me.**_

 _ **"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host. I wasn't sure, but it looked like he smoothly handed her a tip. I'd never seen anyone refuse a table except in old movies.**_

Jacob laughed darkly. "Typical vampire, throwing around his money." He muttered. He was in a funk. He couldn't believe that Bella did that. He hoped she changed her thoughts about him.

 _ **"Sure." She sounded as surprised as I was. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths - all of them empty. "How's this?"**_

 _ **"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.**_

 _ **"Um" - she shook her head, blinking - "your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.**_

 _ **"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."**_

 _ **"Do what?"**_

"He probably didn't know he was doing that, Aunt Bella." Rayne muttered.

 _ **"Dazzle them like that - she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."**_

 _ **He seemed confused.**_

 _ **"Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You have to know the effect you have on people."**_

 _ **He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"**_

 _ **"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"**_

 _ **He ignored my questions. "Do I dazzle you?"**_

"Oh, yeah, Uncle Edward. You do dazzle her." Rayne mumbled.

 _ **"Frequently," I admitted.**_

 _ **And then our server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn't look disappointed. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.**_

 _ **"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking only to him.**_

Kim and Emily snarled. "I hate it when that happens." Kim growled.

Jared and Sam stared at their imprints fondly.

Sue laughed a little and kept reading.

 _ **He looked at me.**_

 _ **"I'll have a Coke." It sounded like a question.**_

 _ **"Two Cokes," he said.**_

 _ **"I'll be right back with that," she assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it. He was watching me.**_

 _ **"What?" I asked when she left.**_

 _ **His eyes stayed fixed on my face. "How are you feeling?"**_

 _ **"I'm fine," I replied, surprised by his intensity.**_

 _ **"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold... ?"**_

"He's looking for signs of shock." Charlie mumbled.

 _ **"Should I?"**_

 _ **He chuckled at my puzzled tone.**_

 _ **"Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." His face twisted up into that perfect crooked smile.**_

"Called it." Charlie whispered as he wrote in the notebook.

 _ **"I don't think that will happen," I said after I could breathe again. "I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things."**_

 _ **"Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some sugar and food in you."**_

 _ **Right on cue, the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to me as she placed them on the table.**_

Kim growled again. Jared soothingly rubbed her arm.

 _ **"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.**_

 _ **"Bella?" he asked. She turned unwillingly toward me.**_

 _ **I picked the first thing I saw on the menu. "Um... I'll have the mushroom ravioli."**_

 _ **"And you?" She turned back to him with a smile.**_

 _ **"Nothing for me," he said. Of course not.**_

The pack snickered.

 _ **"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her, and she left dissatisfied.**_

 _ **"Drink," he ordered.**_

 _ **I sipped at my soda obediently, and then drank more deeply, surprised by how thirsty I was. I realized I had finished the whole thing when he pushed his glass toward me.**_

 _ **"Thanks," I muttered, still thirsty. The cold from the icy soda was radiating through my chest, and I shivered.**_

 _ **"Are you cold?"**_

 _ **"It's just the Coke," I explained, shivering again.**_

 _ **"Don't you have a jacket?" His voice was disapproving.**_

Jacob snarled quietly to himself. He hated this. He guessed he would hate it until he was back in the story.

 _ **"Yes." I looked at the empty bench next to me. "Oh - I left it in Jessica's car," I realized.**_

 _ **Edward was shrugging out of his jacket. I suddenly realized that I had never once noticed what he was wearing - not just tonight, but ever. I just couldn't seem to look away from his face. I made myself look now, focusing. He was removing a light beige leather jacket now; underneath he wore an ivory turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was.**_

Jacob kept muttering and snarling softly.

 _ **He handed me the jacket, interrupting my ogling.**_

 _ **"Thanks," I said again, sliding my arms into his jacket. It was cold - the way my jacket felt when I first picked it up in the morning, hanging in the drafty hallway. I shivered again. It smelled amazing. I inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent. It didn't smell like cologne. The sleeves were much too long; I shoved them back so I could free my hands.**_

 _ **"That color blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching me. I was surprised; I looked down, flushing, of course.**_

Leah, Kim and Emily, looked thoughtful.

"She might look good in blue." Emily observed.

"Bella looks good in anything. Now can we keep reading or do we want to keep talking about fashion." Rayne said.

EJ snorted. "They would get along great with Aunt Alice."

Jay nodded. "I agree."

"Boys." Rayne snapped. "I want to finish this book sometime today."

EJ and Jay looked down.

"No need to get mean Rayne." Lottie scolded.

Rayne huffed. "I'm hungry." She whined.

Lottie rolled her eyes. "We are eating after this chapter. Keep it together."

Rayne pouted.

Levi and Lottie rolled their eyes and looked back at Sue with everyone else.

"Ignore her. She will be fine." Lottie said at the looks they got.

Sue raised an eyebrow but kept reading.

 _ **He pushed the bread basket toward me.**_

 _ **"Really, I'm not going into shock," I protested.**_

 _ **"You should be - a normal person would be. You don't even look shaken." He seemed unsettled. He stared into my eyes, and I saw how light his eyes were, lighter than I'd ever seen them, golden butterscotch.**_

"He must have just hunted." Rayne spoke.

"Duh. What was that place? Oh yeah, Goat Rocks? They weren't camping Rayne." EJ spoke up, in a mood like his dad. He wanted to read and he didn't like it when his younger dad made fun of him.

Levi huffed a breath. "Now I know where he gets it from." Levi muttered so only Lottie heard him. Lottie arched a brow. Levi nodded his head towards Jacob and EJ who both had the same moody pouts on their face.

Lottie snorted and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "You gotta admit though, Jacob is being kinda mean." Lottie whispered back.

"It's still funny." Levi murmured.

"Levi Uley!" Lottie exclaimed. She smacked him on the arm. "That was mean."

Everyone looked at the two.

"Everything okay over there?" Charlie asked them.

Levi nodded his eyes sparkling. "We're fine Chief."

Lottie was trying not to laugh. "Yeah we're fine."

Rayne gave her a questioning look.

Lottie gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look.

Rayne nodded.

Jay clapped his hands. "Let's read. Aunt Sue?"

Sue looked down at the book.

 _ **"I feel very safe with you," I confessed, mesmerized into telling the truth again.**_

 _ **That displeased him; his alabaster brow furrowed. He shook his head, frowning.**_

 _ **"This is more complicated than I'd planned," he murmured to himself.**_

 _ **I picked up a breadstick and began nibbling on the end, measuring his expression. I wondered when it would be okay to start questioning him.**_

Charlie wanted those same answers.

 _ **"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," I commented, trying to distract him from whatever thought had left him frowning and somber.**_

 _ **He stared at me, stunned. "What?"**_

 _ **"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black - I expect it then," I went on. "I have a theory about that."**_

The men looked confused. The girls thought for a moment then burst into laughter.

"She's good." Kim laughed.

"I think it is everyone, no matter the species." Emily giggled.

"Yeah, it's not just him." Rayne snorted.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Paul questioned.

"Oh, my word. She is so funny." Leah howled in laughter.

Even Sue was snickering.

"Mom? Not you too." Seth sighed.

"Okay. Enough." Lottie sniggered. "Girls, stop laughing. Let Sue continue so the men don't hurt their brain cells."

"Very funny." Levi gave her a droll look.

Sue stopped laughing and cleared her throat. The girls calmed down, but some i.e Kim and Rayne, couldn't stop laughing. Sue kept reading anyway, over their snickers.

 _ **His eyes narrowed. "More theories?"**_

 _ **"Mm-hm." I chewed on a small bite of the bread, trying to look indifferent.**_

 _ **"I hope you were more creative this time... or are you still stealing from comic books?" His faint smile was mocking; his eyes were still tight.**_

Quil, Seth and Embry laughed a little.

 _ **"Well, no, I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't come up with it on my own, either," I confessed.**_

 _ **"And?" he prompted.**_

 _ **But then the waitress strode around the partition with my food. I realized we'd been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table, because we both straightened up as she approached. She set the dish in front of me - it looked pretty good - and turned quickly to Edward.**_

 _ **"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I may have been imagining the double meaning in her words.**_

Kim stopped laughing and growled.

 _ **"No, thank you, but some more soda would be nice." He gestured with a long white hand to the empty cups in front of me.**_

 _ **"Sure." She removed the empty glasses and walked away.**_

 _ **"You were saying?" he asked.**_

 _ **"I'll tell you about it in the car. If..." I paused.**_

"Aw," Rayne complained. "I want to see the guys' reactions."

"You'll get the chance later." Sue chastised.

Rayne looked down. "I'm sorry Aunt Sue."

"It's fine, Rayne." Sue smiled at the girl. She was so like her father. She was curious who her mother was though.

Sue looked down at the book after taking a sip of water.

 _ **"There are conditions?" He raised one eyebrow, his voice ominous.**_

 _ **"I do have a few questions, of course."**_

 _ **"Of course."**_

 _ **The waitress was back with two more Cokes. She sat them down without a word this time, and left again.**_

"Finally the girl takes a hint." Kim snarled.

Jared, amused, rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's okay, Kim."

"Jared, we are not eating there if that waitress is still there." Kim announced.

"Okay, Kim." Jared said.

Sue waited for the angry girl to look at her and when she did Sue kept reading.

 _ **I took a sip.**_

 _ **"Well, go ahead," he pushed, his voice still hard.**_

 _ **I started with the most undemanding. Or so I thought. "Why are you in Port Angeles?"**_

 _ **He looked down, folding his large hands together slowly on the table. His eyes flickered up at me from under his lashes, the hint of a smirk on his face.**_

 _ **"Next."**_

Rayne looked thoughtful. So I need more confidence and to be alluring to get away with things. She thought.

"Not gonna work." Paul said.

"What?" Rayne asked her dad.

"I recognize that face. You were thinking if you were more confident and flirted you would get away with things, and I'm telling you right now, it won't work. I've already tried it." Paul smirked.

Rayne huffed and looked away. She would need more material.

Sue looked carefully between Rayne, Paul and Billy. She could see some resemblance. Sue shelved that thought for later as she noticed everyone looking at her expectantly.

 _ **"But that's the easiest one," I objected.**_

 _ **"Next," he repeated.**_

 _ **I looked down, frustrated. I unrolled my silverware, picked up my fork, and carefully speared a ravioli. I put it in my mouth slowly, still looking down, chewing while I thought. The mushrooms were good. I swallowed and took another sip of Coke before I looked up.**_

 _ **"Okay, then." I glared at him, and continued slowly. "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that... someone... could know what people are thinking, read minds, you know - with a few exceptions."**_

 _ **"Just one exception," he corrected, "hypothetically."**_

Charlie looked up, now interested. "One exception? I thought you said he couldn't read mine as well." He asked EJ, trying to get the boy out of his mood.

EJ just glared at the floor.

Jay sighed. "He said, to a point yours. I think Edward described it like listening to a radio but there's static. Like you fuzz in and out."

"He thinks not being able to read Bella is genetic. He would be right." EJ muttered, loud enough for Charlie to hear.

EJ and Jay would say no more when they were questioned so Sue, having sympathy for the boys, kept reading.

 _ **"All right, with one exception, then." I was thrilled that he was playing along, but I tried to seem casual.**_

 _ **"How does that work? What are the limitations? How would... that someone... find someone else at exactly the right time? How would he know she was in trouble?" I wondered if my convoluted questions even made sense.**_

 _ **"Hypothetically?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Sure."**_

 _ **"Well, if... that someone..."**_

 _ **"Let's call him 'Joe,'" I suggested.**_

Everyone snickered. They never knew Bella had a sense of humor.

 _ **He smiled wryly. "Joe, then. If Joe had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know."**_

Charlie snorted. He waved off the curious looks and looked at Sue to keep reading.

 _ **"We were speaking of a hypothetical case," I reminded him frostily.**_

 _ **He laughed at me, his eyes warm.**_

 _ **"Yes, we were," he agreed. "Shall we call you 'Jane'?"**_

 _ **"How did you know?" I asked, unable to curb my intensity. I realized I was leaning toward him again.**_

Charlie wrote something down in his book.

Billy grew curious. "What are you writing, Charlie? It can't be all of the times Bella got in trouble."

"I am taking notes. That way we have something to go back and reference after this is done. I am going to need some help when we get to the future, though." Charlie answered.

Everyone looked at Emily. Charlie looked curiously at her.

"I generally take notes when the pack gathers." Emily said sheepishly. "I actually forgot this time."

Lottie pulled out another notebook and pen. She handed them to Emily. "All you had to do was ask." She said and returned to Levi.

Sue looked down when everything was Emily was ready.

 _ **He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. His eyes locked with mine, and I guessed he was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell me the truth.**_

 _ **"You can trust me, you know," I murmured. I reached forward, without thinking, to touch his folded hands, but he slid them away minutely, and I pulled my hand back.**_

 _ **"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "I was wrong - you're much more observant than I gave you credit for."**_

Sue chuckled as she read the next line.

 _ **"I thought you were always right."**_

The pack snorted.

 _ **"I used to be." He shook his head again. "I was wrong about you on one other thing, as well. You're not a magnet for accidents - that's not a broad enough classification. You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."**_

 _ **"And you put yourself into that category?" I guessed.**_

 _ **His face turned cold, expressionless. "Unequivocally."**_

 _ **I stretched my hand across the table again - ignoring him when he pulled back slightly once more - to touch the back of his hand shyly with my fingertips. His skin was cold and hard, like a stone.**_

Jacob shivered. He had no clue why Bella liked him so much. He was cold and unfeeling. Jacob kept listening though even when every inch of him was itching to leave this messed up story time.

 _ **"Thank you." My voice was fervent with gratitude. "That's twice now."**_

 _ **His face softened. "Let's not try for three, agreed?"**_

Rayne got a look on her face. "Can I have the last notebook, Lottie?"

Lottie looked uncertain. "I'm not sure that's what it is for."

Rayne gave her a look. "Charlie and Emily are already taking notes. I need something to keep me occupied."

Lottie sighed and glanced at everyone. "Does anyone else want the notebook?"

No or some variation of it was heard throughout the room.

"Just give her the book Lottie." EJ grumbled. "Maybe she could draw. That would keep her out of trouble."

Paul looked up at that then quickly ducked his head. His daughter inherited his talents? Either that or EJ was joking. He hoped it was the first. He wondered who her mother was. According to Rayne she was the most 'kick ass woman on the planet'. He was torn on whether he wanted to meet her or not. On the one hand imprinting made you lose your man card in his opinion. On the other, he has a daughter. He couldn't not let her be born. She was amazing. He would wait until he knew who her mother was. If she wasn't as kick ass as Rayne said then he would stay far away from her. Paul listened as Lottie reluctantly handed Rayne the notebook and the last pen. Paul watched as Rayne gave a beaming smile and focused on drawing. She even stuck her tongue in the corner of her mouth. Paul snapped back to attention as Sue read.

 _ **I scowled, but nodded. He moved his hand out from under mine, placing both of his under the table. But he leaned toward me.**_

 _ **"I followed you to Port Angeles," he admitted, speaking in a rush. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." He paused. I wondered if it should bother me that he was following me; instead I felt a strange surge of pleasure.**_

Jacob grumbled again.

Sam ticked another thing off of his list.

Sue kept reading because no one spoke loud enough for her to hear.

 _ **He stared, maybe wondering why my lips were curving into an involuntary smile.**_

 _ **"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?" I speculated, distracting myself.**_

 _ **"That wasn't the first time," he said, and his voice was hard to hear. I stared at him in amazement, but he was looking down. "Your number was up the first time I met you."**_

The pack growled. Just what was up with this leech and his fascination with Bella. If he bit her the treaty was over. Jared, Leah and Paul were conflicted on that.

EJ growled, surprising the others for how animalistic it sounded. "Just shut up!" He yelled. "He doesn't bite her! Leave it!"

EJ looked about to cry at how his Dad had treated him. His father, who he remembered always being happy and sunny and loving him, now looked at him with anger and hatred.

Jay silently supported him even though he felt similar. "It's okay, EJ."

"Don't call me that!" EJ snapped. "I want Mom." He whispered to Jay.

Jay sighed. "I want her too. It's not nice how he is treating us, remember they said it would be hard. They said some of them wouldn't accept us until later. Stick it out. Pawpaw still likes us."

EJ wiped his eyes hastily. "What?" He growled to everyone who stared at them. "Got a problem with brothers talking?"

Lottie stood up and cautiously approached the twins. She looked between EJ's slightly red eyes and Jay, who was trying to hide his sniffles. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she wrapped them in her arms. "I'm so sorry."

EJ shoved Lottie away. Levi sent a warning growl to them but EJ ignored it. "I don't want your sympathy!" He yelled. "Leave me alone, Lottie. I don't need your hugs." EJ jumped up and stormed from the room.

Rayne hopped up. "Let me talk to him." Rayne followed EJ out of the room.

Jay was still in Lottie's arms. "I want Momma." He whispered into Lottie's hair.

Lottie picked him up. "It'll get better. Just wait." Lottie sat down in the chair that EJ was using with Jay in her arms. "Let's keep reading."

Sue looked shocked at EJ's departure and Rayne's following him but she looked down at the book and kept reading.

 _ **I felt a spasm of fear at his words, and the abrupt memory of his violent black glare that first day... but the overwhelming sense of safety I felt in his presence stifled it. By the time he looked up to read my eyes, there was no trace of fear in them.**_

 _ **"You remember?" he asked, his angel's face grave.**_

 _ **"Yes." I was calm.**_

 _ **"And yet here you sit." There was a trace of disbelief in his voice; he raised one eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Yes, here I sit... because of you." I paused.**_

Jacob shook and stormed from the room.

At the looks Sue was receiving, she ignored Jacob and kept reading.

 _ **"Because somehow you knew how to find me today... ?" I prompted.**_

 _ **He pressed his lips together, staring at me through narrowed eyes, deciding again. His eyes flashed down to my full plate, and then back to me.**_

 _ **"You eat, I'll talk," he bargained.**_

"Good compromise." Charlie muttered. He wrote something else down in the book.

 _ **I quickly scooped up another ravioli and popped it in my mouth.**_

 _ **"It's harder than it should be - keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." He looked at me anxiously, and I realized I had frozen. I made myself swallow, then stabbed another ravioli and tossed it in.**_

 _ **"I was keeping tabs on Jessica, not carefully - like I said, only you could find trouble in Port Angeles - and at first I didn't notice when you took off on your own. Then, when I realized that you weren't with her anymore, I went looking for you at the bookstore I saw in her head. I could tell that you hadn't gone in, and that you'd gone south... and I knew you would have to turn around soon. So I was just waiting for you, randomly searching through the thoughts of people on the street - to see if anyone had noticed you so I would know where you were. I had no reason to be worried... but I was strangely anxious..." He was lost in thought, staring past me, seeing things I couldn't imagine.**_

Sam mentally added something else to his list.

 _ **"I started to drive in circles, still... listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then -" He stopped, clenching his teeth together in sudden fury. He made an effort to calm himself.**_

 _ **"Then what?" I whispered. He continued to stare over my head.**_

 _ **"I heard what they were thinking," he growled, his upper lip curling slightly back over his teeth. "I saw your face in his mind." He suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table, his hand covering his eyes. The movement was so swift it startled me.**_

Jared frowned. He was going to give himself away. He didn't care what Lottie said about Bella being observant of them. Until he had more solid proof, he was sticking with his theory.

 _ **"It was very... hard - you can't imagine how hard - for me to simply take you away, and leave them... alive." His voice was muffled by his arm. "I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them," he admitted in a whisper.**_

 _ **I sat quietly, dazed, my thoughts incoherent. My hands were folded in my lap, and I was leaning weakly against the back of the seat. He still had his face in his hand, and he was as still as if he'd been carved from the stone his skin resembled.**_

 _ **Finally he looked up, his eyes seeking mine, full of his own questions.**_

 _ **"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.**_

 _ **"I'm ready to leave," I qualified, overly grateful that we had the hour-long ride home together. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him.**_

 _ **The waitress appeared as if she'd been called. Or watching.**_

Kim curled her lip. "I bet she was watching. That no good little skank." She kept muttering.

Levi laughed. "Finally. Now I know where she gets if from. Rayne owes me some cash." Levi looked down. "Man, she's not here to see it. She'll never believe me."

"I'll stick up for you Levi." Emma said firmly. "I won't let Rayne toss you around."

Quil shook his head. "How on earth does a four year old know those phrases?"

Levi stared, sarcastically at him. "I'll give you one guess."

"Rayne." They both said.

"Rayne isn't babysitting my kids." Quil stated.

Levi laughed. "She doesn't babysit. Lottie does. Rayne just sorta tags along and Lottie has you all wrapped around her finger. I was the first pack baby. Since I was a boy I didn't get the whole pack will do anything for me thing. That goes to Lottie as she was the second pack baby, but the first girl. Rayne and Lottie are best friends. Where Lottie goes, Rayne is probably not that far behind. Rayne is the troublemaker though. I guarantee that Rayne was the reason Lottie was in trouble half of her childhood."

Lottie playfully glared at Levi. "Thanks Levi. Spill all my secrets why don't you."

Levi smiled at her. "Just telling everyone how it is."

Lottie smiled back.

"Are we almost done with this chapter." Emma whined. "I'm hungry."

Sue looked down. "A few more paragraphs. If no one interrupts I will finish it. Then we ladies will cook lunch. Is that okay, Sweetie?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. That fine, Aunt Sue."

Sue smiled at the adorable four year old. She was about to read when Claire, who no one knew was awake growled at Emma. "She's mine as well."

Emma looked heartbroken. Her eyes teared up. She turned her face in Leah's shoulder and started crying. Leah growled at Clarie. Quil growled at Leah.

"Look at your daughter Quil." Leah snapped. "She is heartbroken. You need to talk to Claire."

Quil could barely meet Emma's teary eyes but he manned up and faced her head on. His heart broke at what he saw. Her big brown eyes were red rimmed and tears were spilling down her cheeks. She quickly tucked her head back into Leah's shoulder. That image would forever haunt him. Quil ducked his head. "I'll talk to her on the break."

Leah snarled but that was the best she was going to get.

Sue read on when everyone (sans Emma and Jay) looked at her.

 _ **"How are we doing?" she asked Edward.**_

 _ **"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quiet, rougher, still reflecting the strain of our conversation. It seemed to muddle her. He looked up, waiting.**_

 _ **"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go." She pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.**_

 _ **There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to her.**_

 _ **"No change." He smiled. Then he stood up, and I scrambled awkwardly to my feet.**_

 _ **She smiled invitingly at him again. "You have a nice evening."**_

Kim was going to make a comment but with the tension in the room she wisely kept her words to herself. Jared put his arm around her shoulders. Her knew her well. Kim sighed and snuggled into Jared's embrace.

 _ **He didn't look away from me as he thanked her. I suppressed a smile.**_

 _ **He walked close beside me to the door, still careful not to touch me. I remembered what Jessica had said about her relationship with Mike, how they were almost to the first-kiss stage. I sighed. Edward seemed to hear me, and he looked down curiously. I looked at the sidewalk, grateful that he didn't seem to be able to know what I was thinking.**_

 _ **He opened the passenger door, holding it for me as I stepped in, shutting it softly behind me. I watched him walk around the front of the car, amazed, yet again, by how graceful he was. I probably should have been used to that by now - but I wasn't. I had a feeling Edward wasn't the**_

 _ **kind of person anyone got used to.**_

 _ **Once inside the car, he started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold, and I guessed the good weather was at an end. I was warm in his jacket, though, breathing in the scent of it when I thought he couldn't see.**_

 _ **Edward pulled out through the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway.**_

 _ **"Now," he said significantly, "it's your turn."**_

"Done." Sue said. She placed the bookmark in the book and stood up. "Ladies?"

* * *

 ** _Leah -_**


	9. BreakLunch Day 1 and Theory

**_Hi. Leah here. Here's chapter nine. I don't own Twilight and enjoy. Also I put this in the first chapter but Rayne's name is pronounced Rain. It's just spelled in a cool way._**

* * *

" _Done." Sue said. She placed the bookmark in the book and stood up. "Ladies?"_

Emily, Kim, Leah, Lottie and Emma got up to follow Sue into the kitchen in the tribal hall.

"What about Rayne?" Kim asked.

Lottie froze in horror. "Never allow Rayne in the kitchen. She's been learning but her results are not always edible." Lottie advised. "Even our stomachs can't handle it."

Leah shuddered. If a wolf couldn't handle her food, then no one can. "What can . . . I mean, . . . what about . . . ?" Leah stuttered.

Lottie got a knowing look in her eye. "You want to know about our wolves, right?"

Leah nodded.

"Your wolf is like the wolves in the wild. You need two to three years before you will be able to have kids. Then you will go into something like a heat, but not that bad. Just, you will be more . . ." Lottie struggled for a word.

"Active?" Emily put in also curious for her cousin.

"Active. That's the right word. Active. You will be more active. This heat thing will only happen after you have your imprint. And Leah?" Lottie looked her dead in the eye. "Your mate is handsome and perfect for you. He is out there. Never doubt that. I don't know the exact story but you do find him."

Leah gulped back a sob. She had been so upset and worried she would never imprint.

Sue stopped cutting up meat and held Leah in her arms as she cried. "See. Not a dead end." She whispered.

Lottie caught Emily wiping a tear from her eye as well.

Leah came up and hugged Lottie hard. "Thank you."

Lottie grinned. "You're welcome. Now let's make these sandwiches for our wolf boys."

The girls laughed.

"Wolf Boys." Emma cheered.

 _Rayne and EJ about twenty minutes earlier._

"EJ." Rayne yelled as she jogged out the door after her cousin.

"Go away Rayne!" EJ yelled as he took off at a fairly good sprint into the woods.

Rayne picked up her pace as she followed the little boy.

EJ stopped. He turned and faced Rayne with a deadly look on his face. "I said **GO AWAY!** " He roared. Birds flew out the trees with the volume of his scream.

Rayne just stood there. "You think this is fair!" Rayne yelled. "My father barely acknowledges me! Your's is a jerk to you and Jay. Emma's basically ignores her in favor of his imprint. The only ones who are accepting are Lottie's and Levi's and that's because they have been trying for a kid and they are perfectly stable in their relationships. Not one part of our feelings are fair. My Pawpaw, I can't even acknowledge him! I have to call him by his name or else everything is ruined. And you think you have it bad?" Rayne scoffed. "You at least can call him Pawpaw." Rayne had tears in her eyes by now. "I can't. You think you are the only one hurting. Jay is clinging to Lottie. You left your little brother behind and you pushed Lottie. You are lucky Levi didn't take a bite out of you for that." Rayne had calmed down by now. Her phone pinged. Rayne took it out to look at it. Rayne sighed. "Lottie just texted. Emma is crying because of her mother and father. You are not the only one."

EJ stared at Rayne for a full minute. Then his face crumbled. EJ ran and flung himself in Rayne's arms. "I miss him Rayne. My Dad is not like this. I don't know who that person is in there, but he isn't my dad. I want my mom."

Rayne fell to the forest floor and cradled her cousin in her arms. "Hey, it will be okay. He will realize it soon." Rayne got a smile on her face. "What do you say we go for a run?"

EJ smirked. "Okay. Ready. Set. Go." EJ took off at full speed through the forest.

"Hey! No fair!" Rayne quickly stripped and phased, chasing after her cousin.

EJ's laughter floated from the forest ahead of her. Rayne smiled. Her job was done.

 _The boys after the women leave_

Billy sat back in his chair. "Well, so far, this book is very accurate and informative. Got anything to say Charlie?"

Charlie looked down. "Yeah. I never knew Bella had such violent thoughts."

The pack laughed.

"Lunch is almost ready." Sue called. "Someone needs to find Jacob and someone needs to find Rayne and EJ."

The door opened then. "No need. EJ and I are right here." Rayne's voice came from the entrance.

"I'll go get Jacob." Embry slipped out the door.

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Rayne asked.

Sue froze for a moment. "No, Sweetie. We are almost done."

Rayne frowned. "Okay."

"Rayne? Can I speak with you?" Billy wheeled his chair into a side room.

"Sure?" Rayne looked confused. Rayne followed her Pawpaw.

"This room is soundproofed. We added it when the boys started phasing. No one can hear us." Billy smiled.

Rayne shifted from foot to foot. "Okay? Is there any reason why you are telling me this, Billy?"

"I know who your mother is." Billy stated bluntly.

Rayne froze. "And that would be?"

Billy gave her a stern look. "Either Rachel or Rebecca. Since you described your mom as awesome, I'm going with Rachel."

Rayne grew panicked. "You can't tell anyone. Not yet."

Billy nodded. "I am not going to tell anyone."

Rayne's eyes teared up. "Thank you Pawpaw."

"Come here." Billy grabbed one of Rayne's hands and pulled her closer.

Rayne sobbed and fell into his arms. Billy stroked her hair. Rayne cried for a few more minutes, then pulled back. "How did you know?" She wiped her face.

"You almost slipped up and called EJ cousin. Mostly you look like my Sarah. She would have loved you." Billy sighed.

Rayne smiled. "Mom says the same thing."

Billy grimaced for a moment.

"What?" Rayne asked.

"Just imagining Paul as my son-in-law." Billy said.

Rayne laughed. "He's not that bad. He actually goes quite calm around us now. You should see him with a baby. He's so gentle with us. I have one sibling with another on the way. I am Rayne Mia Lahote. My sister is ten years old and is named Sophie Olivia Lahote. We have a baby brother on the way. Mom is so excited. She will finally have her baby boy." Rayne chattered. Rayne grew sober. "You realize I can't call you Pawpaw out there?"

Billy nodded. "I do. But we can always come in here to talk, can't we?"

Rayne smirked. "Yes we can."

Someone knocked on the door. "Lunch is ready." Sue called through the thick wood.

"Thanks Sue." Billy called.

"Let's go Rayne. I'm starving." Billy wheeled his chair to the door.

"Sure thing Pawpaw." Rayne opened the door and joined everyone else for lunch.

 _Quil and Claire five minutes ago_

"I don't wanna!" Claire screamed.

"Claire." Quil said, desperately. "She's not taking me away."

"Yes she is!" Claire argued.

Emily walked into the room just then. She saw Claire's angry face and Quil's helpless look.

"Claire." Emily gave her a sharp look. "Corner. Now."

Claire scrunched her face up.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. No. Time out, right now. We don't talk that way." Emily scolded.

Claire huffed and stomped over to a chair in the corner.

"Five minutes. Then you can eat." Emily said. She then gave a look to Quil. "Sometimes, you need to be mean."

She turned and walked out of the room.

Six minutes later, Claire came out of the room with Emily. Claire walked up to Emma. "I'm sorry."

Emma stared at her. "I don't like Quil."

Claire looked up at her. "Want to play dollies?"

"Sure." Emma grinned.

"After lunch." Sue said.

"Aw." Emma and Claire groaned.

Everyone sat at a huge table to eat. Rayne rolled Billy up the the head and sat to the left of him. Paul hurriedly sat next to her.

Everyone dug in. Paul finished quickly. He debated on whether to talk to Rayne or not when she beat him to it. "You gonna talk or what?"

Paul blinked. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for three minutes." Rayne smirked.

"You draw?" Paul spoke.

Rayne nodded. "Yes."

"Can I see?" Paul asked.

Rayne thought for a moment. "Sure. It isn't any good, but . . ." Rayne pulled out the notebook and showed him a rough sketch of a huge wolf curled up with a small pig tailed little girl in the forest.

Paul was impressed. "That's pretty good."

Rayne blushed. "No it isn't."

"Shut up Bitch!" Lottie yelled. "You are an artist. Don't you dare deny it."

"Thanks Freak." Rayne said.

Lottie and Rayne smiled at each other.

"Don't even try to understand them Seth. It's impossible." Levi shook his head.

After everyone ate and visited for a while everyone turned back to the book.

"Who wants to read now?" Levi asked holding it up.

"I will." Jared offered.

Levi handed the book to the werewolf.

" _ **Chapter Nine Theory."**_

 _ **"Can I ask just one more?" I pleaded as Edward accelerated much too quickly down the quiet street. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the road.**_

Charlie raised an eyebrow. That was his daughter in that car. Then he frowned. Though he did save his daughter as well. He didn't crash as they came home so he would drop it for now.

 _ **He sighed.**_

 _ **"One," he agreed. His lips pressed together into a cautious line.**_

 _ **"Well... you said you knew I hadn't gone into the bookstore, and that I had gone south. I was just wondering how you knew that."**_

"He can read minds." Embry said in a spooky voice.

Emma laughed. "You're funny."

Embry smirked.

"Are you done?" Jared asked.

Embry smiled and shrugged. "For now."

Jared rolled his eyes and kept reading.

 _ **He looked away, deliberating.**_

 _ **"I thought we were past all the evasiveness," I grumbled.**_

 _ **He almost smiled.**_

 _ **"Fine, then. I followed your scent." He looked at the road, giving me time to compose my face. I couldn't think of an acceptable response to that, but I filed it carefully away for future study.**_

Sam added something else to his list.

Emily raised an eyebrow. She knew he was doing something. Every time something was read he got a weird look on his face and seemed to be calculating something.

Sam caught her eye and shook his head. Later his look read.

Emily nodded. Fine. She sent back.

They both focused back in on Jared's voice.

 _ **I tried to refocus. I wasn't ready to let him be finished, now that he was finally explaining things.**_

 _ **"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions..." I stalled.**_

 _ **He looked at me with disapproval. "Which one?"**_

 _ **"How does it work - the mind-reading thing? Can you read anybody's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family... ?" I felt silly, asking for clarification on make-believe.**_

 _ **"That's more than one," he pointed out. I simply intertwined my fingers and gazed at him, waiting.**_

"Sneaky. I like it." Lottie giggled.

Levi rolled his eyes.

Jared continued, ignoring the cutsey couple.

 _ **"No, it's just me. And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's... 'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles." He paused thoughtfully. "It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum - a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear.**_

"Geez that has to be rough." Seth said in sympathy.

"It is." EJ muttered.

Jared kept reading. He wanted information on the bloodsuckers. He hated them. Well, not that much. He never would have found Kim without being a wolf.

 _ **"Most of the time I tune it all out - it can be very distracting. And then it's easier to seem normal" - he frowned as he said the word - "when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."**_

 _ **"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I asked curiously.**_

 _ **He looked at me, his eyes enigmatic.**_

 _ **"I don't know," he murmured. "The only guess I have is that maybe your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM." He grinned at me, suddenly amused.**_

"Yeah. That's right. Bella's would be like that and Charlie would be switching between the two. Even then it's muted a little." Jay said excitedly.

EJ smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

"So it is genetic?" Billy asked, something niggling at the back of his mind.

EJ looked carefully at his Pawpaw. "Yes. It is. Jared?" EJ brushed his grandpa off and turned to the werewolf. "Could you keep reading?"

Jared shared a look with Billy and turned back to the book at Billy's nod.

 _ **"My mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?"**_

Rayne snorted. "You are a freak, Aunt Bella." she muttered.

Lottie and Levi had moved places and was now sitting next to Rayne. That way Lottie wasn't going from seat to seat.

Lottie gasped and smacked Rayne on the arm. "You take that back." She hissed.

"No." Rayne laughed. "You know it's true." A scuffle broke out between the two.

The conversation was so quiet only the wolves could hear it.

Levi shook his head. "Keep reading. They do this a lot."

Jared shook his head at the girls' antics and looked at the book

 _ **The words bothered me more than they should - probably because his speculation hit home. I'd always suspected as much, and it embarrassed me to have it confirmed.**_

 _ **"I hear voices in my mind and you're worried that you're the freak," he laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a theory..." His face tightened. "Which brings us back to you."**_

 _ **I sighed. How to begin?**_

 _ **"Aren't we past all the evasions now?" he reminded me softly.**_

 _ **I looked away from his face for the first time, trying to find words. I happened to notice the speedometer.**_

At the next words in the book Jared scoffed and shook his head. They really were perfect for each other. Jared waved off everyone's looks and kept reading.

 _ **"Holy crow!" I shouted. "Slow down!"**_

The pack sat is shocked silence.

"Holy crow?" Embry asked.

Jared nodded. "That's what it says."

Rayne laughed. "She get's better."

Charlie raises an eyebrow. He hoped not.

Jared shakes his head again and keeps reading.

 _ **"What's wrong?" He was startled. But the car didn't decelerate.**_

 _ **"You're going a hundred miles an hour!" I was still shouting.**_

Charlie's brow shot to his forehead. "A _hundred_ miles an hour?" Charlie choked.

Rayne smiled. A true genuine smile. "Vampires like speed. Their reflexes are fast don't worry. I remember riding on Emmett's back when I was young. Man, what a rush."

"Aren't you a wolf? Can't you run just as fast now?" Sam asked.

Lottie laughed with delight. "It's different being carried by someone who can run that fast on two legs. I like my vampire back rides."

Jared, Kim and Paul looked at their kids as if they were crazy.

EJ laughed as well. "It is fun."

"When we were little, I would ride with Emmett. Lottie would go with Jasper. Now that we are bigger we don't do it as much. But EJ rides with Edward and Jay rides with Rosalie." Rayne remicized.

"Which is Emmett?" Paul growled.

Rayne rolled her eyes. "If you were paying attention, Emmett is the biggest one. Jasper is the blonde male that isn't the doctor. Rosalie is the blonde female. Alice is the short black haired one. Esme is the caramel haired woman and you all know Edward."

The pack kept those names in their memories. Some of the pack was anxious for the vamps stories. They wanted to know why they would ever chose to be a vampire.

Jared looked at the book when everyone was quiet.

 _ **I shot a panicky glance out the window, but it was too dark to see much. The road was only visible in the long patch of bluish brightness from the headlights. The forest along both sides of the road was like a black wall - as hard as a wall of steel if we veered off the road at this speed.**_

 _ **"Relax, Bella." He rolled his eyes, still not slowing.**_

Charlie's eye twitched.

 _ **"Are you trying to kill us?" I demanded.**_

 _ **"We're not going to crash."**_

 _ **I tried to modulate my voice. "Why are you in such a hurry?"**_

 _ **"I always drive like this." He turned to smile crookedly at me.**_

 _ **"Keep your eyes on the road!"**_

"Yeah, Cullen, keep your eyes on the road." Jacob sneered, quietly.

Jared ignored Jacob and kept reading.

 _ **"I've never been in an accident, Bella - I've never even gotten a ticket." He grinned and tapped his forehead. "Built-in radar detector."**_

"That's handy." Paul laughed.

Charlie got a little more angry and started writing in the notebook again.

 _ **"Very funny." I fumed. "Charlie's a cop, remember? I was raised to abide by traffic laws. Besides, if you turn us into a Volvo pretzel around a tree trunk, you can probably just walk away."**_

 _ **"Probably," he agreed with a short, hard laugh. "But you can't." He sighed, and I watched with relief as the needle gradually drifted toward eighty. "Happy?"**_

"Wow, he really did slow down." Rayne said amazed. "He must really love her to do that."

Jacob growled. "I still love her. Until she says otherwise I will always love her."

Rayne sighed. Jacob was in for one hell of a surprise later if he still thought she would chose him.

Jared kept reading.

 _ **"Almost."**_

 _ **"I hate driving slow," he muttered.**_

 _ **"This is slow?"**_

 _ **"Enough commentary on my driving," he snapped. "I'm still waiting for your latest theory."**_

 _ **I bit my lip. He looked down at me, his honey eyes unexpectedly gentle.**_

 _ **"I won't laugh," he promised.**_

"That's what you said last time." Jacob muttered.

 _ **"I'm more afraid that you'll be angry with me."**_

 _ **"Is it that bad?"**_

 _ **"Pretty much, yeah."**_

 _ **He waited. I was looking down at my hands, so I couldn't see his expression.**_

 _ **"Go ahead." His voice was calm.**_

 _ **"I don't know how to start," I admitted.**_

 _ **"Why don't you start at the beginning... you said you didn't come up with this on your own."**_

 _ **"No."**_

A few hard looks were thrown Jacob's way.

 _ **"What got you started - a book? A movie?" he probed.**_

 _ **"No - it was Saturday, at the beach." I risked a glance up at his face. He looked puzzled.**_

 _ **"I ran into an old family friend -Jacob Black," I continued.**_

Jacob perked up at his name.

 _ **"His dad and Charlie have been friends since I was a baby."**_

 _ **He still looked confused.**_

 _ **"His dad is one of the Quileute elders." I watched him carefully. His confused expression froze in place.**_

Billy stared at his son. "You shouldn't have done that." He shook his head. "You are just lucky the Cullen's don't seem to be starting a war."

Jay looked like he wanted to stick up for Jacob, when Billy sent him a stern look. Jay remembered what Billy told him and held his words in. EJ grabbed his brother's hand.

Jared waited for someone else to speak but when no one did he looked back at the book.

 _ **"We went for a walk -" I edited all my scheming out of the story "- and he was telling me some old legends - trying to scare me, I think. He told me one..." I hesitated.**_

 _ **"Go on," he said.**_

 _ **"About vampires." I realized I was whispering. I couldn't look at his face now. But I saw his knuckles tighten convulsively on the wheel.**_

 _ **"And you immediately thought of me?" Still calm.**_

 _ **"No. He... mentioned your family."**_

"Damnit Jacob!" Leah exploded. "You put all of our families at risk just to impress a girl."

Jacob sunk lower in his seat. "I didn't believe it Leah."

Leah was about to phase.

" **Leah."** Sam said placidly. " **Calm down."**

Leah's shaking slowly stopped. "I hope you are happy with yourself." Leah seethed.

Emma got up from playing with her dolls and went over to Leah. Hands tried to grab her but Emma neatly dodged them.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to attack a child."

"Aunt Leah?" Emma yawned.

Lottie looked at the time. "Shoot." She muttered. "It's time for her nap." She said louder.

Leah nodded. "Come here, Sweetie. You can sleep with me."

Leah got on the floor and laid down with one arm lying under Emma's head, the other was wrapped around Emma's small body keeping her close to the female wolf. Leah kissed the girl's forehead. "Go to sleep Flutterwing. We will tell you what happened when you wake up."

Sue got up and quietly placed her jacket under Leah's head.

"Thanks Mom."

Emma yawned and was out like a light.

Jared sighed. "Can I keep reading?"

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you." Jared said sarcastically and looked down at the book.

 _ **He was silent, staring at the road.**_

 _ **I was worried suddenly, worried about protecting Jacob.**_

 _ **"He just thought it was a silly superstition," I said quickly. "He didn't expect me to think anything of it." It didn't seem like enough; I had to confess. "It was my fault, I forced him to tell me."**_

Jacob looked up as his Bells stood up for him.

Jared didn't notice and kept reading.

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"Lauren said something about you - she was trying to provoke me. And an older boy from the tribe said your family didn't come to the reservation, only it sounded like he meant something different. So I got Jacob alone and I tricked it out of him," I admitted, hanging my head.**_

 _ **He startled me by laughing. I glared up at him. He was laughing, but his eyes were fierce, staring ahead.**_

 _ **"Tricked him how?" he asked.**_

 _ **"I tried to flirt - it worked better than I thought it would." Disbelief colored my tone as I remembered.**_

 _ **"I'd like to have seen that." He chuckled darkly. "And you accused me of dazzling people - poor Jacob Black."**_

The pack laughed.

"That's what I said." Paul chuckled.

Jared waited for the sniggers and Jacob's growls to stop. He let loose a few snickers as he waited. When everyone stopped laughing Jared kept reading.

 _ **I blushed and looked out my window into the night.**_

 _ **"What did you do then?" he asked after a minute.**_

 _ **"I did some research on the Internet."**_

 _ **"And did that convince you?" His voice sounded barely interested. But his hands were clamped hard onto the steering wheel.**_

 _ **"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then..." I stopped.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"I decided it didn't matter," I whispered.**_

Everyone froze.

"Damn, Aunt Bella really is a freak." Lottie said shocked.

Rayne snorted and fell over laughing. "Please tell me you got that. He will never believe me without it." Rayne pleaded with Levi.

Levi smirked. "Yup. I got it." Levi held up his phone. "Priceless."

Jared gave a stern look to the three teenagers. "Are you done?"

The three looked at each other and smiled. "For now." Rayne smirked.

Jared huffed. Now he knows how it feels to be interrupted constantly. He hoped that Paul never got the chance to read anytime soon.

Jared kept reading at the looks he got.

 _ **"It didn't matter?" His tone made me look up - I had finally broken through his carefully composed mask. His face was incredulous, with just a hint of the anger I'd feared.**_

 _ **"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."**_

 _ **A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human!"**_

The pack frowned. They really wanted to know the vamps stories.

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **He was silent, staring straight ahead again. His face was bleak and cold.**_

 _ **"You're angry," I sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."**_

 _ **"No," he said, but his tone was as hard as his face. "I'd rather know what you're thinking - even if what you're thinking is insane."**_

 _ **"So I'm wrong again?" I challenged.**_

"Nope." Rayne grinned.

 _ **"That's not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter'!" he quoted, gritting his teeth together.**_

 _ **"I'm right?" I gasped.**_

"Yup." Rayne said, only to yelp a second later. "Ouch! Bitch! That hurt."

"Stop talking." Lottie ordered.

Rayne sulked. "Yes, Mom."

Lottie glared at Rayne.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I won't ever speak again." Rayne said mock cheerfully.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet around here." Lottie smiled.

Rayne glared at her. "Bitch." She muttered.

"Freak." Lottie smirked.

"Girls!" Jared yelled. "Stop."

Lottie and Rayne looked down.

"Besides. You will never win Rayne. She's my daughter." Jared smirked, only to be hit by Kim.

"Jared Mahan! Stop antagonizing her!" Kim scolded. "He's just joking Rayne." Kim smiled at the teenaged girl.

Rayne grinned. "I know Aunt Kim."

Jared huffed and read when he was prodded to by Kim.

 _ **"Does it matter?"**_

 _ **I took a deep breath.**_

 _ **"Not really." I paused. "But I am curious." My voice, at least, was composed.**_

 _ **He was suddenly resigned. "What are you curious about?"**_

 _ **"How old are you?"**_

 _ **"Seventeen," he answered promptly.**_

The pack listened intently. Maybe he would tell her his story now?

 _ **"And how long have you been seventeen?"**_

 _ **His lips twitched as he stared at the road. "A while," he admitted at last.**_

 _ **"Okay." I smiled, pleased that he was still being honest with me. He stared down at me with watchful eyes, much as he had before, when he was worried I would go into shock. I smiled wider in encouragement, and he frowned.**_

Or not. Some of the pack deflated visibly.

 _ **"Don't laugh - but how can you come out during the daytime?"**_

 _ **He laughed anyway. "Myth."**_

 _ **"Burned by the sun?"**_

 _ **"Myth."**_

 _ **"Sleeping in coffins?"**_

 _ **"Myth." He hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "I can't sleep."**_

 _ **It took me a minute to absorb that. "At all?"**_

 _ **"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible.**_

Emily wrote something down in her notebook.

 _ **He turned to look at me with a wistful expression. The golden eyes held mine, and I lost my train of thought. I stared at him until he looked away.**_

 _ **"You haven't asked me the most important question yet." His voice was hard now, and when he looked at me again his eyes were cold.**_

 _ **I blinked, still dazed. "Which one is that?"**_

 _ **"You aren't concerned about my diet?" he asked sarcastically.**_

Charlie looked eager. He wanted answers as well.

 _ **"Oh," I murmured, "that."**_

 _ **"Yes, that." His voice was bleak. "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?"**_

 _ **I flinched. "Well, Jacob said something about that."**_

 _ **"What did Jacob say?" he asked flatly.**_

"And the rivalry starts." EJ intoned, ominously.

Jay elbowed his brother. "Knock it off. You are freaking them out."

EJ laughed. "That was my plan."

"Boys." Levi's sharp voice snapped through their conversation.

"Sorry." EJ and Jay hung their heads.

Levi nodded at Jared. Jared looked down at the book.

 _ **"He said you didn't... hunt people. He said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."**_

 _ **"He said we weren't dangerous?" His voice was deeply skeptical.**_

 _ **"Not exactly. He said you weren't supposed to be dangerous. But the Quileutes still didn't want you on their land, just in case."**_

 _ **He looked forward, but I couldn't tell if he was watching the road or not.**_

 _ **"So was he right? About not hunting people?" I tried to keep my voice as even as possible.**_

 _ **"The Quileutes have a long memory," he whispered.**_

The Quileutes in the room looked proud.

 _ **I took it as a confirmation.**_

 _ **"Don't let that make you complacent, though," he warned me. "They're right to keep their distance from us. We are still dangerous."**_

Charlie looked thankful that he at least warned Bella.

 _ **"I don't understand."**_

 _ **"We try," he explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."**_

 _ **"This is a mistake?" I heard the sadness in my voice, but I didn't know if he could as well.**_

 _ **"A very dangerous one," he murmured.**_

"Why is it dangerous? When will we find out?" Jacob demanded. "Is Bella in danger?"

Rayne looked him dead in the eye. "You will see. About New Moon at the latest. And always."

Jacob growled.

Rayne rolled her eyes. "A real piece of work. Uncle Jared? Keep reading and ignore Gromit over there."

The pack snickered while Jacob glared at Rayne. Rayne just stared back at him. "Yeah, you have nothing on my dad." Rayne dismissed him and turned to look at Jared who was gaping.

Paul was puffed up with pride. His daughter was awesome.

"Uncle Jared?" Rayne prompted. Jared looked at her. "The book?"

"Oh. Right." Jared hurriedly looked down, automatically reading, while on the inside he was still shocked over what Rayne did. She dissed their true Alpha and dismissed him easily.

 _ **We were both silent then. I watched the headlights twist with the curves of the road. They moved too fast; it didn't look real, it looked like a video game. I was aware of the time slipping away so quickly, like the black road beneath us, and I was hideously afraid that I would never have another chance to be with him like this again - openly, the walls between us gone for once. His words hinted at an end, and I recoiled from the idea.**_

Sam mentally added more to his list. He now understood a little why Bella went off the deep end when Edward left. If they were mates that would have been terrible for them. It was a wonder how they survived it. Jacob was not her mate. The kids say he imprinted and he had to be attracted to Bella for a reason. He hoped it was a damn good one.

 _ **I couldn't waste one minute I had with him.**_

 _ **"Tell me more," I asked desperately, not caring what he said, just so I could hear his voice again.**_

Emily had her pen poised over the paper in preparation for the information.

 _ **He looked at me quickly, startled by the change in my tone. "What more do you want to know?"**_

 _ **"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I suggested, my voice still tinged with desperation. I realized my eyes were wet, and I fought against the grief that was trying to overpower me.**_

 _ **"I don't want to be a monster." His voice was very low.**_

"What is his story?" Embry wondered.

"You'll find out soon. I think you learn Edward's, Carlisle's, and Esme's in this book." Lottie pondered for a moment. She looked at EJ.

"You definitely learn Edward's and Esme's in this book." EJ offered.

The pack sat back in anticipation.

Jared kept reading.

 _ **"But animals aren't enough?"**_

 _ **He paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger - or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." His tone turned ominous.**_

 _ **"Sometimes it's more difficult than others."**_

 _ **"Is it very difficult for you now?" I asked.**_

 _ **He sighed. "Yes."**_

Everyone thought about that for a moment. No one had any ideas so Jared kept reading.

 _ **"But you're not hungry now," I said confidently - stating, not asking.**_

 _ **"Why do you think that?"**_

 _ **"Your eyes. I told you I had a theory. I've noticed that people - men in particular - are crabbier when they're hungry."**_

The men had a dumbfounded look on their faces while the girls burst out laughing.

Rayne was snapping pictures with her phone at everyone. "Man this is priceless."

"That's what you were laughing about earlier?" Quil asked.

The girls nodded.

"Yup." Kim giggled.

Lottie snickered. "Your faces were hilarious."

"Rayne? You have got to share those photos with me." Emily chuckled.

Leah let out a silent laugh as she cuddled Emma.

Sue even smiled a little. "It is funny."

Jared shook his head. When the females were done laughing he turned back to the book.

 _ **He chuckled. "You are observant, aren't you?"**_

 _ **I didn't answer; I just listened to the sound of his laugh, committing it to memory.**_

 _ **"Were you hunting this weekend, with Emmett?" I asked when it was quiet again.**_

 _ **"Yes." He paused for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say something. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."**_

 _ **"Why didn't you want to leave?"**_

 _ **"It makes me... anxious... to be away from you."**_

Sam added something else and noticed Emily's firm look. "I will tell you later." Sam pleaded quietly.

Emily nodded.

Jared kept reading after glancing at the couple for a brief moment.

 _ **His eyes were gentle but intense, and they seemed to be making my bones turn soft. "I wasn't joking when I asked you to try not to fall in the ocean or get run over last Thursday. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. And after what happened tonight, I'm surprised that you did make it through a whole weekend unscathed." He shook his head, and then seemed to remember something. "Well, not totally unscathed."**_

Emily thought for a moment and remembered all the times she had seen Sam do that thinking thing. She recalled what was read. Her mouth popped slightly open. Edward and Bella were mates? Emily looked inquiringly at Sam. Sam gave her nod. Emily looked down. Poor Jacob. He has no chance.

Jared kept reading. No one had actually spoke.

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Your hands," he reminded me. I looked down at my palms, at the almost-healed scrapes across the heels of my hands. His eyes missed nothing.**_

 _ **"I fell," I sighed.**_

 _ **"That's what I thought." His lips curved up at the corners. "I suppose, being you, it could have been much worse - and that possibility tormented me the entire time I was away. It was a very long three days. I really got on Emmett's nerves." He smiled ruefully at me.**_

Rayne laughed. "Emmett is funny. Dad and him like to fight. It's hilarious every time." At the looks she got Rayne explained. "Dad and Uncle Emmett have the same fighting style. All brawn. Uncle Emmett likes fighting. He was pretty down when Dad stopped phasing. He actually misses Dad."

The pack looked at Paul. Paul was staring at Rayne. "Who won the most?"

Rayne giggled. "It was pretty even."

"Rayne?" Paul warned.

"Fine. You had a slight edge over him. You were slightly faster than him." Rayne sighed.

Paul cheered. "Yes."

Rayne laughed.

Paul and Rayne, as one looked over at Jared. Jared looked back at the book.

 _ **"Three days? Didn't you just get back today?"**_

 _ **"No, we got back Sunday."**_

 _ **"Then why weren't any of you in school?" I was frustrated, almost angry as I thought of how much disappointment I had suffered because of his absence.**_

 _ **"Well, you asked if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't. But I can't go out in the sunlight - at least, not where anyone can see."**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"I'll show you sometime," he promised.**_

Charlie growled. "When will he give her a straight answer?" He demanded.

"In the next couple of chapters. I swear." Jay yelped.

Charlie stared evenly at the small boy.

Jay wriggled in his seat.

Charlie smiled. "It's okay Jay. I guess I can wait for a bit."

Jay grinned back.

Jared looked at the book when Jay and Charlie looked at him.

 _ **I thought about it for a moment.**_

 _ **"You might have called me," I decided.**_

 _ **He was puzzled. "But I knew you were safe."**_

 _ **"But I didn't know where you were. I -" I hesitated, dropping my eyes.**_

 _ **"What?" His velvety voice was compelling.**_

 _ **"I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too." I blushed to be saying this out loud.**_

Emily decided to keep track of how the book proved Edward and Bella were mates. She wrote down a headline then underlined it. She put a bullet and wrote down the sentence.

 _ **He was quiet. I glanced up, apprehensive, and saw that his expression was pained.**_

 _ **"Ah," he groaned quietly. "This is wrong."**_

 _ **I couldn't understand his response. "What did I say?"**_

 _ **"Don't you see, Bella? It's one thing for me to make myself miserable, but a wholly other thing for you to be so involved." He turned his anguished eyes to the road, his words flowing almost too fast for me to understand. "I don't want to hear that you feel that way." His voice was low but urgent. His words cut me. "It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Bella - please, grasp that."**_

 _ **"No." I tried very hard not to look like a sulky child.**_

Leah snorted from her place by the floor. "No sense at all."

Jacob glared at her but otherwise kept silent.

"Hey! Pongo! Stop glaring." Rayne said. "It's rude."

The pack snickered again.

Jacob turned his deadly gaze to Rayne.

Rayne scoffed. "Again, you got nothing on my Dad."

Jared smirked as he read over Jacob's protests.

 _ **"I'm serious," he growled.**_

 _ **"So am I. I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late."**_

 _ **His voice whipped out, low and harsh. "Never say that."**_

 _ **I bit my lip and was glad he couldn't know how much that hurt. I stared out at the road. We must be close now. He was driving much too fast.**_

 _ **"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice still raw. I just shook my head, not sure if I could speak. I could feel his gaze on my face, but I kept my eyes forward.**_

 _ **"Are you crying?" He sounded appalled.**_

The pack growled. How dare he make her cry.

Jared kept his growls rumbling in his chest as he gritted out the next part through his teeth.

 _ **I hadn't realized the moisture in my eyes had brimmed over. I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheek, and sure enough, traitor tears were there, betraying me.**_

 _ **"No," I said, but my voice cracked.**_

 _ **I saw him reach toward me hesitantly with his right hand, but then he stopped and placed it slowly back on the steering wheel.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry." His voice burned with regret. I knew he wasn't just apologizing for the words that had upset me.**_

 _ **The darkness slipped by us in silence.**_

The pack growled again. He didn't comfort her either? He was starting to look like a bad mate.

 _ **"Tell me something," he asked after another minute, and I could hear him struggle to use a lighter tone.**_

 _ **"Yes?"**_

 _ **"What were you thinking tonight, just before I came around the corner? I couldn't understand your expression - you didn't look that scared, you looked like you were concentrating very hard on something."**_

 _ **"I was trying to remember how to incapacitate an attacker - you know, self-defense. I was going to smash his nose into his brain." I thought of the dark-haired man with a surge of hate.**_

Everyone did the same. Lottie let out a vicious snarl at the thought. Rayne placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

 _ **"You were going to fight them?" This upset him. "Didn't you think about running?"**_

 _ **"I fall down a lot when I run," I admitted.**_

 _ **"What about screaming for help?"**_

 _ **"I was getting to that part."**_

 _ **He shook his head. "You were right - I'm definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive."**_

Lottie suddenly giggled at that. "Yup. Definitely fighting fate." She whispered.

 _ **I sighed. We were slowing, passing into the boundaries of Forks. It had taken less than twenty minutes.**_

Charlie raised an eyebrow. He was speeding alright. He couldn't do anything about it though seeing as it already happened. Next time though, he would be busted.

Jared, still gritting his teeth a little, kept reading.

 _ **"Will I see you tomorrow?" I demanded.**_

 _ **"Yes - I have a paper due, too." He smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."**_

 _ **It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent flutters through my stomach, and made me unable to speak.**_

Emily wrote down that sentence. She needed proof if Jacob was to be persuaded.

 _ **We were in front of Charlie's house. The lights were on, my truck in its place, everything utterly normal. It was like waking from a dream. He stopped the car, but I didn't move.**_

 _ **"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"I promise."**_

 _ **I considered that for a moment, then nodded. I pulled his jacket off, taking one last whiff.**_

 _ **"You can keep it - you don't have a jacket for tomorrow," he reminded me.**_

 _ **I handed it back to him. "I don't want to have to explain to Charlie."**_

Charlie scribbled that down in his notebook.

 _ **"Oh, right." He grinned.**_

 _ **I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment.**_

 _ **"Bella?" he asked in a different tone - serious, but hesitant.**_

 _ **"Yes?" I turned back to him too eagerly.**_

 _ **"Will you promise me something?"**_

 _ **"Yes," I said, and instantly regretted my unconditional agreement. What if he asked me to stay away from him? I couldn't keep that promise.**_

 _ **"Don't go into the woods alone."**_

 _ **I stared at him in blank confusion. "Why?"**_

 _ **He frowned, and his eyes were tight as he stared past me out the window.**_

 _ **"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."**_

The pack snarled. Was he hinting that they were dangerous?

Jared gritted his teeth again as he read.

 _ **I shuddered slightly at the sudden bleakness in his voice, but I was relieved. This, at least, was an easy promise to honor. "Whatever you say."**_

 _ **"I'll see you tomorrow," he sighed, and I knew he wanted me to leave now.**_

 _ **"Tomorrow, then." I opened the door unwillingly.**_

 _ **"Bella?" I turned and he was leaning toward me, his pale, glorious face just inches from mine. My heart stopped beating.**_

 _ **"Sleep well," he said. His breath blew in my face, stunning me. It was the same exquisite scent that clung to his jacket, but in a more concentrated form.**_

The pack looked disgusted. His breath? Gross.

 _ **I blinked, thoroughly dazed. He leaned away.**_

 _ **I was unable to move until my brain had somewhat unscrambled itself. Then I stepped out of the car awkwardly, having to use the frame for support. I thought I heard him chuckle, but the sound was too quiet for me to be certain.**_

 _ **He waited till I had stumbled to the front door, and then I heard his engine quietly rev. I turned to watch the silver car disappear around the corner. I realized it was very cold.**_

 _ **I reached for the key mechanically, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.**_

 _ **Charlie called from the living room. "Bella?"**_

Charlie waited with baited breath. He braced himself for the lie that was coming.

 _ **"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I walked in to see him. He was watching a baseball game.**_

 _ **"You're home early."**_

 _ **"Am I?" I was surprised.**_

 _ **"It's not even eight yet," he told me. "Did you girls have fun?"**_

 _ **"Yeah - it was lots of fun." My head was spinning as I tried to remember all the way back to the girls' night out I had planned. "They both found dresses."**_

 _ **"Are you alright?"**_

 _ **"I'm just tired. I did a lot of walking."**_

Charlie snorted. "Yeah. A lot of walking." He muttered.

 _ **"Well, maybe you should go lie down." He sounded concerned. I wondered what my face looked like.**_

 _ **"I'm just going to call Jessica first."**_

 _ **"Weren't you just with her?" he asked, surprised.**_

 _ **"Yes - but I left my jacket in her car. I want to make sure she brings it tomorrow."**_

Charlie began to write but Rayne interrupted him.

"She didn't lie." Rayne said.

Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"She was just with her. Don't you remember? She said it took about twenty minutes to get home. She was just with Jessica." Rayne explained.

"She didn't say she got a different ride home." Charlie protested.

"You never asked." Rayne pointed out. "She omitted information because you never asked her. Technically, she didn't lie."

Paul rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I'm gonna have lots of fun with you, am I?"

Rayne smiled sweetly. "Yes. You will."

"Great." Paul said.

"I also have another sister, who is just as much a spitfire as me, and a baby brother on the way. You have tons of fun with us." Rayne said.

"Spirits help me." Paul prayed.

Rayne laughed. "I'm just teasing. We aren't that bad."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Really? Says the one skilled in the art of lying."

Rayne shrugged. "What can I say? It's a talent."

Billy snorted. That was something Rachel would say. Billy waved away the curious looks and Sue's concerned hovering. "I'm fine. Just a bit of humor."

Billy's eyes twinkled as he shared a secret look with Rayne.

Jared huffed for breath. "I am almost done. Can I finish?"

Several people nodded and gave Jared their full attention. The only one's who didn't was Emma, Claire, and Leah as they all had fallen asleep.

Sue looked concerned at Leah. She was running herself ragged with the pack. Sue was thankful for any amount of sleep Leah got.

Jared voice broke through Sue's thoughts and she gave him her awareness.

 _ **"Well, give her a chance to get home first."**_

 _ **"Right," I agreed.**_

 _ **I went to the kitchen and fell, exhausted, into a chair. I was really feeling dizzy now. I wondered if I was going to go into shock after all. Get a grip, I told myself.**_

 _ **The phone rang suddenly, startling me. I yanked it off the hook.**_

 _ **"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.**_

 _ **"Bella?"**_

 _ **"Hey, Jess, I was just going to call you."**_

 _ **"You made it home?" Her voice was relieved... and surprised.**_

 _ **"Yes. I left my jacket in your car - could you bring it to me tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"Sure. But tell me what happened!" she demanded.**_

Lottie gave a small snarl. Jared ignored it in favor of the book.

 _ **"Um, tomorrow - in Trig, okay?"**_

 _ **She caught on quickly. "Oh, is your dad there?"**_

 _ **"Yes, that's right."**_

 _ **"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!" I could hear the impatience in her voice.**_

 _ **"Bye, Jess."**_

 _ **I walked up the stairs slowly, a heavy stupor clouding my mind. I went through the motions of getting ready for bed without paying any attention to what I was doing. It wasn't until I was in the shower - the water too hot, burning my skin - that I realized I was freezing. I shuddered violently for several minutes before the steaming spray could finally relax my rigid muscles. Then I stood in the shower, too tired to move, until the hot water began to run out.**_

Charlie and the pack looked concerned. Bella's balance wasn't that great at the best of times, her half asleep? One dangerous combination.

 _ **I stumbled out, wrapping myself securely in a towel, trying to hold the heat from the water in so the aching shivers wouldn't return. I dressed for bed swiftly and climbed under my quilt, curling into a ball, hugging myself to keep warm. A few small shudders trembled through me.**_

 _ **My mind still swirled dizzily, full of images I couldn't understand, and some I fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as I fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.**_

 _ **About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him - and I didn't know how potent that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**_

Jacob growled.

"Oi. McGruff. Knock it off." Rayne said.

Jacob glared at her.

Rayne sighed. "Haven't we been through this? One, you have nothing on Paul's glares. Two, you need to find something else to do besides, growl, snarl and glare. It's getting old."

Jacob looked about ready to attack her. One look at Paul and Sam though stopped him.

"Oi?" Seth asked. "Isn't that foreign?"

Rayne blushed. "Someone in this room has a British imprint. I won't say who, but I spend a lot of time with them. This imprint also has a lot of crushes."

The single wolves growled at that.

Lottie sighed. "Way to go Rayne."

"It's the accent. I swear." Rayne yelped.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Who wants it next?"

"I will." Sam said.

Jared threw the book to Sam.

Sam caught it one handed. " **Chapter Ten Interrogations."**

* * *

 _ **Leah -**_


	10. Interrogations

**_Hi. Leah here. I have a series in the works for following this story. It will be what happens with the information they have now. Followed by a Jacob and Nessie story. Followed by Rayne, Lottie and Levi's story. Followed by an EJ and Jay and their mates story. Emma also will be a part of that story. Any way I have a poll up on my profile about what you guys want Rayne's new sibling to be. Please vote for a boy or a girl. The poll will be up for a week only. The next poll is about the name. The next will follow all of the couples of my stories. I need names for some of their kids. I have some I like I just can't decide. It will be up to you guys. So . . . check out my poll and enjoy this chapter. I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

 _Rayne blushed. "Someone in this room has a British imprint. I won't say who, but I spend a lot of time with them. This imprint also has a lot of crushes."_

 _The single wolves growled at that._

 _Lottie sighed. "Way to go Rayne."_

" _It's the accent. I swear." Rayne yelped._

 _Jared rolled his eyes. "Who wants it next?"_

" _I will." Sam said._

 _Jared threw the book to Sam._

 _Sam caught it one handed._ " _ **Chapter Ten Interrogations."**_

 _ **It was very hard, in the morning, to argue with the part of me that was sure last night was a dream. Logic wasn't on my side, or common sense. I clung to the parts I couldn't have imagined - like his smell. I was sure I could never have dreamed that up on my own.**_

The single people looked grossed out. The imprint couples knew that scent was important. It comforted them and kept them sane sometimes. Jared and Kim was slowly coming to the same realization that Emily and Sam had came to. They weren't quite there yet, but almost.

 _ **It was foggy and dark outside my window, absolutely perfect. He had no reason not to be in school today. I dressed in my heavy clothes, remembering I didn't have a jacket. Further proof that my memory was real.**_

 _ **When I got downstairs, Charlie was gone again - I was running later than I'd realized. I swallowed a granola bar in three bites, chased it down with milk straight from the carton, and then hurried out the door. Hopefully the rain would hold off until I could find Jessica.**_

 _ **It was unusually foggy; the air was almost smoky with it. The mist was ice cold where it clung to the exposed skin on my face and neck. I couldn't wait to get the heat going in my truck. It was such a thick fog that I was a few feet down the driveway before I realized there was a car in it: a silver car. My heart thudded, stuttered, and then picked up again in double time.**_

Emily wrote in her notebook. Sam paused for a moment to let her catch up. He used a ruse of sipping some water.

 _ **I didn't see where he came from, but suddenly he was there, pulling the door open for me.**_

 _ **"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked, amused by my expression as he caught me by surprise yet again. There was uncertainty in his voice. He was really giving me a choice - I was free to refuse, and part of him hoped for that. It was a vain hope.**_

 _ **"Yes, thank you," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. As I stepped into the warm car, I noticed his tan jacket was slung over the headrest of the passenger seat. The door closed behind me, and, sooner than should be possible, he was sitting next to me, starting the car.**_

The pack was furious. He was using vamp speed in public?

 _ **"I brought the jacket for you. I didn't want you to get sick or something." His voice was guarded. I noticed that he wore no jacket himself, just a light gray knit V-neck shirt with long sleeves. Again, the fabric clung to his perfectly muscled chest. It was a colossal tribute to his face that it kept my eyes away from his body.**_

 _ **"I'm not quite that delicate," I said, but I pulled the jacket onto my lap, pushing my arms through the too-long sleeves, curious to see if the scent could possibly be as good as I remembered. It was better.**_

 _ **"Aren't you?" he contradicted in a voice so low I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear.**_

The pack looked shocked. If a vampire or wolf didn't want you to hear something, humans generally couldn't hear it. Bella was something special, that's for sure.

 _ **We drove through the fog-shrouded streets, always too fast, feeling awkward. I was, at least. Last night all the walls were down... almost all.**_

 _ **I didn't know if we were still being as candid today. It left me tongue-tied. I waited for him to speak.**_

 _ **He turned to smirk at me. "What, no twenty questions today?"**_

 _ **"Do my questions bother you?" I asked, relieved.**_

 _ **"Not as much as your reactions do." He looked like he was joking, but I couldn't be sure.**_

"Yeah, they bother us too." Paul muttered. He still had his doubts about Bella.

Sam paused to let Paul's comment register with the wolves before he kept reading.

 _ **I frowned. "Do I react badly?"**_

 _ **"No, that's the problem. You take everything so coolly - it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."**_

 _ **"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."**_

 _ **"You edit," he accused.**_

 _ **"Not very much."**_

 _ **"Enough to drive me insane."**_

 _ **"You don't want to hear it," I mumbled, almost whispered. As soon as the words were out, I regretted them. The pain in my voice was very faint; I could only hope he hadn't noticed it.**_

Emily frowned in sympathy before writing in her notebook.

Leah shifted a bit in her sleep, catching Quil's attention. He wanted to make sure Emma didn't get cold or be squashed by Leah. He watched as Leah pulled Emma closer and went quiet again. Quil breathed a silent sigh and glanced down at Claire in his arms.

Sam paused for a second and then kept reading.

 _ **He didn't respond, and I wondered if I had ruined the mood. His face was unreadable as we drove into the school parking lot. Something occurred to me belatedly.**_

 _ **"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked - more than glad to be alone with him, but remembering that his car was usually full.**_

 _ **"They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"**_

"Yeah, just a bit." Kim breathed quietly.

Sam kept reading.

 _ **"Um, wow," I breathed. "If she has that, why does she ride with you?"**_

 _ **"Like I said, it's ostentatious. We try to blend in."**_

 _ **"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got out of the car. I wasn't late anymore; his lunatic driving had gotten me to school in plenty of time. "So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"**_

 _ **"Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now." He met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked onto campus. I wanted to close that little distance, to reach out and touch him, but I was afraid he wouldn't like me to.**_

 _ **"Why do you have cars like that at all?" I wondered aloud. "If you're looking for privacy?"**_

 _ **"An indulgence," he admitted with an impish smile. "We all like to drive fast."**_

"You got that right." Embry muttered.

Sam didn't hear him and kept reading.

 _ **"Figures," I muttered under my breath.**_

 _ **Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, Jessica was waiting, her eyes about to bug out of their sockets. Over her arm, bless her, was my jacket.**_

 _ **"Hey, Jessica," I said when we were a few feet away. "Thanks for remembering." She handed me my jacket without speaking.**_

 _ **"Good morning, Jessica," Edward said politely. It wasn't really his fault that his voice was so irresistible. Or what his eyes were capable of.**_

 _ **"Er... hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I guess I'll see you in Trig."**_

Lottie snarled. Rayne put her hand on her arm. "It'll be fine."

Sam kept reading.

 _ **She gave me a meaningful look, and I suppressed a sigh. What on earth was I going to tell her?**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'll see you then."**_

 _ **She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us.**_

 _ **"What are you going to tell her?" Edward murmured.**_

 _ **"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I hissed.**_

 _ **"I can't," he said, startled. Then understanding brightened his eyes. "However, I can read hers - she'll be waiting to ambush you in class."**_

Lottie's lip curled. Levi rubbed her back. "It's okay Lottie. She is alive and well in our time." He whispered.

Lottie relaxed. "I'm fine. Keep reading Sam."

Sam obliged her.

 _ **I groaned as I pulled off his jacket and handed it to him, replacing it with my own. He folded it over his arm.**_

 _ **"So what are you going to tell her?"**_

 _ **"A little help?" I pleaded. "What does she want to know?"**_

 _ **He shook his head, grinning wickedly. "That's not fair."**_

 _ **"No, you not sharing what you know - now that's not fair."**_

"Cheater." Embry and Rayne sang under their breaths. They grinned at each other.

"You're not that bad Uncle Embry." Rayne said.

"Well, thank you, Rayne." Embry smiled.

"Guys." Lottie broke in. "You interrupted the Alpha."

Embry and Rayne looked down. "Sorry Sam." They muttered.

"It's okay." Sam said. "Is that why there have been very few interruptions?"

The pack nodded.

"You can speak up you know. I'm not going to bite your head off like Rayne did." Sam teased.

Rayne blushed. "Sorry Seth."

"It's fine." Seth waved off. "Paul will no doubt be the same."

"Watch it Pup." Paul growled.

Rayne snorted as she laughed. "Sorry. Sorry. My mom when she found out she was pregnant with me got a T-shirt made that says Paul's Pup on it and wears it when she is having another baby. After she had Soph, she made us family T- shirts that says, Lahote Pack with Dad being number 1, Mom number 2, me number 3 and Soph number 4. With baby three on the way she will be pulling out the shirt maker again."

The pack cracked up laughing.

Lottie giggled. "Yeah, Mom kinda liked the idea but she did different sayings."

The pack laughed again.

"Mom and Aunt Kim are best friends. Aunt Leah is also their best friend." Rayne explained.

"Mom, you stayed the same with the whole Pup thing but you did homemade onesies for each of us that says, Jared's puppies. I am number 1. Then you took pictures of us wearing it when we were babies." Lottie snickered at her Dad's look.

Rayne snapped a picture.

"Everyone." Emily called out. "We do have to read. If we finish before the ten days are over we can visit."

Everyone quieted down and gave Sam their full attention.

Sam cleared his throat and looked down at the book.

 _ **He deliberated for a moment as we walked. We stopped outside the door to my first class.**_

 _ **"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," he finally said.**_

 _ **"Yikes. What should I say?" I tried to keep my expression very innocent. People were passing us on their way to class, probably staring, but I was barely aware of them.**_

 _ **"Hmmm." He paused to catch a stray lock of hair that was escaping the twist on my neck and wound it back into place. My heart spluttered hyper actively. "I suppose you could say yes to the first... if you don't mind - it's easier than any other explanation."**_

"That was his way of asking her to be his girlfriend?" Kim wrinkled her nose.

Sam paused but when all that happened was Jared rubbing her arm in comfort he kept reading.

 _ **"I don't mind," I said in a faint voice.**_

 _ **"And as for her other question... well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite uneven smile. I couldn't catch my breath soon enough to respond to that remark. He turned and walked away.**_

 _ **"I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at me.**_

 _ **I hurried into class, flushed and irritated. He was such a cheater.**_

"Exactly." Rayne exclaimed. "And he has the nerve to scold me on it." Rayne folded her arms and huffed.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Cheating _is_ bad."

Rayne arched a brow back at him. "Really? I didn't know." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, sarcasm. One of the best weapons of a teenaged girl." Paul rolled his eyes.

"The others are fake crying, pouting, always reminding you that you are her Daddy, calling you Daddy." Rayne ticked off. "Looks like I have a lot in my arsenal. What do you have? A growl? A snarl? A glare?"

Paul glared at her.

"See." Rayne said excitedly. "I have more than you."

"Rayne." Lottie cut in. "Stop talking."

"Yes ma'am." Rayne saluted.

Lottie rolled her eyes. "Sam? Can you continue and ignore Cloe over here."

Rayne got offended. "I am not that little chihuahua from that kids show."

"Rayne?" Levi asked.

"Yes, Levi?" Rayne grinned at him.

" **Be quiet."** Levi alpha ordered her.

Rayne looked heartbroken. "I can't believe you did that." She whispered.

She got up and left the room.

"Levi!" Lottie smacked him on the arm. "You promised you would never use it unless it was important." Lottie jumped up and ran after Rayne. "Rayne! Wait!"

Jay glared at Levi. "You messed up." Jay hurried out the door after the two girls.

EJ laughed at Levi. "You just pissed off your mate by hurting her best friend. This time, you surely are dead. I promise I will say something nice at your funeral."

Emma frowned in her sleep like she was sensing Lottie and Rayne's upset. Levi nervously looked over at Emma. He didn't know why he alpha ordered Rayne. It was like a knee jerk reaction. He didn't want Emma to be mad at him. He really didn't want Lottie mad at him either but it was too late. He could sense her fury from here.

Levi glanced around the pack and saw several of the members were glaring at him. The only one who was looking at him with any sympathy was his dad. "Dad. I don't know what happened. It was like a-"

"Knee jerk reaction." Both father and son said. Sam said it with knowing.

Levi looked at his dad. "You know what that was?"

Sam sighed. "When was the last time you fully issued an alpha command?"

Levi had to think about it. "About two months ago. There was a non-friendly vampire hunting near our lands. Nathan was not paying attention. He was too busy thinking of his imprint. I ordered him to focus."

"Levi, honey, you realize you can't keep yourself from the duties of an alpha." Emily sympathized.

"Your wolf was probably irritated with Rayne. You really can't go that long without doing at least a tiny one. Your wolf will take over. Like it did today." Sam explained. "You really think I like ordering this pack around? I do it to keep me sane."

"Uncle Jacob does it." Levi muttered too low for the wolves to catch, but not EJ.

EJ snorted. "That's because Dad is a freak." EJ said in portuguese out loud to Levi.

Levi snapped his head up. "Fine." He threw his hands up. "I'll order them around more."

"Hold up. Order? No one is ordering anyone around me." Charlie said firmly.

Sam chuckled a bit. "It's a wolf thing Charlie. The leader of the pack has a few abilities to help the pack stay together. One is called an Alpha order or Alpha command. Basically what Levi or I say, goes. They have to do it. We never abuse the power. I'm pretty sure Levi just wanted Rayne to be quieter se we could read the book. He worded it wrong. Levi is only seventeen. He'll get it. How many do you have in your pack?" Sam questioned Levi.

"There's Rayne, Lottie, Nathan and me so four." Levi thought out loud. "Rayne is my Beta. I would have Lottie but then it would be difficult because of the imprint."

The pack winced. "So . . . let me get this straight. You pissed off your mate, your beta and the future Alpha?" Embry clarified.

Levi shook his head. "Nope. Jay isn't the future Alpha. EJ is. Jay would most likely be his Beta. EJ is the firstborn son. Jay was born thirty minutes after EJ."

"Either way you are still toast." Quil chuckled.

Levi winced. "Yeah. Still toast."

"Should we wait for them?" Sam asked.

"No. They are going to be a while. They went for a run. I have a feeling Rayne is going to deck me when she gets back. I doubt Lottie will stop her. Like they said. Sisters before Misters." Levi shrugged.

Paul smirked dangerously. "You deserve it."

Jared grinned just as darkly. "Yes. You do. Better them than us."

Levi shivered a bit. "Dad? Can you read?"

Sam chuckled a bit but looked down at the book.

 _ **Now I was even more worried about what I was going to say to Jessica. I sat in my usual seat, slamming my bag down in aggravation.**_

 _ **"Morning, Bella," Mike said from the seat next to me. I looked up to see an odd, almost resigned look on his face. "How was Port Angeles?"**_

 _ **"It was..." There was no honest way to sum it up. "Great," I finished lamely. "Jessica got a really cute dress."**_

 _ **"Did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked, his eyes brightening. I smiled at the turn the conversation had taken.**_

 _ **"She said she had a really good time," I assured him.**_

 _ **"She did?" he said eagerly.**_

The pack snorted. He really could be a golden retriever. And not like them with how they can switch back and forth. More like he stays a dog forever.

 _ **"Most definitely."**_

 _ **Mr. Mason called the class to order then, asking us to turn in our papers. English and then Government passed in a blur, while I worried about how to explain things to Jessica and agonized over whether Edward would really be listening to what I said through the medium of Jess's thoughts. How very inconvenient his little talent could be - when it wasn't saving my life.**_

Charlie thought for a moment then wrote down the score for saving his daughter's life. So far it was twice.

 _ **The fog had almost dissolved by the end of the second hour, but the day was still dark with low, oppressing clouds. I smiled up at the sky.**_

 _ **Edward was right, of course. When I walked into Trig Jessica was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation. I reluctantly went to sit by her, trying to convince myself it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible.**_

 _ **"Tell me everything!" she commanded before I was in the seat.**_

Levi's hands twitched like he was going to comfort Lottie but she wasn't there.

 _ **"What do you want to know?" I hedged.**_

 _ **"What happened last night?"**_

 _ **"He bought me dinner, and then he drove me home."**_

 _ **She glared at me, her expression stiff with skepticism. "How did you get home so fast?"**_

Levi wished Lottie would get back. His prayers were answered a second later when the doors slammed open with a huge bang. Rayne came marching in the room heading straight for Levi. Rayne drew back her fist and punched him square in the nose. Even the humans could hear it breaking. She grabbed his shirt and hauled him closer to her face. "If you ever command me like that again I will do worse than a broken nose. Are we clear?" She whispered menacingly.

Levi nodded. Rayne let go of him and pushed him back in his seat. Levi took the alpha order off of Rayne after he popped his nose in place.

Paul looked proud. "That was one hell of a right hook."

Rayne flashed him a smile. "Thanks. Mom and you both taught me."

Lottie marched up to Levi next with a scowl on her face. "If you ever do that to my best friend again a broken nose and Rayne's fury will be the least of your problems. Got it?"

"Yes Lottie." Levi said.

Lottie huffed and plopped down on the other side of Rayne.

Levi looked at Jay. "Are you going to do something too?"

Jay shook his head. "No. For one, I may be tough but I might break something if I punch you. For two, I think the girls have got it covered."

Leah, who had woken up with the sound of the door, was quietly watching what was going on. "What did I miss?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, Levi ordered Rayne and she threw a hissy fit. Lottie took off after her. Jay did as well. They just came back. Rayne broke Levi's nose. Lottie is pissed at him. And Jay is upset as well." EJ rattled off.

Rayne and Lottie glared at him when he said hissy fit. EJ glared back and shrugged them off.

"And the book?" Leah asked.

"Um . . . Bella and Edward are now together. He took her home driving at a hundred miles per hour and picked her up for school the next morning." Jay offered.

"Okay." Leah got comfortable again. "Let's keep reading. Who is reading now?"

"Sam." Rayne said.

Leah nodded. "Sam?" Leah prompted.

Sam shook himself from his thoughts and went back to the book.

 _ **"He drives like a maniac. It was terrifying." I hoped he heard that.**_

 _ **"Was it like a date - did you tell him to meet you there?"**_

 _ **I hadn't thought of that. "No - I was very surprised to see him there."**_

 _ **Her lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in my voice.**_

 _ **"But he picked you up for school today?" she probed.**_

 _ **"Yes - that was a surprise, too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night," I explained.**_

 _ **"So are you going out again?"**_

 _ **"He offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday because he thinks my truck isn't up to it - does that count?"**_

Everyone shuddered at the thought of accident/danger magnet Bella Swan, taking her truck that needs to be refilled on gas basically every other town to Seattle. Alone.

 _ **"Yes." She nodded.**_

 _ **"Well, then, yes."**_

 _ **"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "Edward Cullen."**_

 _ **"I know," I agreed. "Wow" didn't even cover it.**_

 _ **"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms toward me like she was stopping traffic. "Has he kissed you?"**_

The pack looked weirded out. They hoped they didn't have to read about Bella being kissed.

 _ **"No," I mumbled. "It's not like that."**_

 _ **She looked disappointed. I'm sure I did, too.**_

 _ **"Do you think Saturday... ?" She raised her eyebrows.**_

 _ **"I really doubt it." The discontent in my voice was poorly disguised.**_

 _ **"What did you talk about?" She pushed for more information in a whisper. Class had started but Mr. Varner wasn't paying close attention and we weren't the only ones still talking.**_

"Terrible teacher." Rayne huffed.

 _ **"I don't know, Jess, lots of stuff," I whispered back. "We talked about the English essay a little." A very, very little. I think he mentioned it in passing.**_

 _ **"Please, Bella," she begged. "Give me some details."**_

 _ **"Well... okay, I've got one. You should have seen the waitress flirting with him - it was over the top. But he didn't pay any attention to her at all."**_

Kim looked angry. Jared soothed her.

 _ **Let him make what he could of that.**_

 _ **"That's a good sign," she nodded. "Was she pretty?"**_

 _ **"Very - and probably nineteen or twenty."**_

 _ **"Even better. He must like you."**_

 _ **"I think so, but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic," I threw in for his benefit, sighing.**_

 _ **"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him," she breathed.**_

 _ **"Why?" I was shocked, but she didn't understand my reaction.**_

 _ **"He's so... intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." She made a face, probably remembering this morning or last night, when he'd turned the overwhelming force of his eyes on her.**_

Charlie looked confused.

"It's her instincts. Even though they drink animal blood, they still are dangerous. Her human instincts are telling her to stay away." Billy explained to his friend. He needed to have a chat with Rayne. He gets that she was upset with Levi. Especially after his promise but she needed to understand a few things about the pack and how to act.

Sam paused for his elder to explain. After Billy looked back at Sam he kept reading.

 _ **"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him," I admitted.**_

 _ **"Oh well. He is unbelievably gorgeous." Jessica shrugged as if this excused any flaws. Which, in her book, it probably did.**_

 _ **"There's a lot more to him than that."**_

 _ **"Really? Like what?"**_

 _ **I wished I had let it go. Almost as much as I was hoping he'd been kidding about listening in.**_

"He wasn't joking." Lottie whispered. She had gotten to know Edward and Bella well and she liked to think she understood them pretty good.

 _ **"I can't explain it right... but he's even more unbelievable behind the face." The vampire who wanted to be good - who ran around saving people's lives so he wouldn't be a monster... I stared toward the front of the room.**_

 _ **"Is that possible?" She giggled.**_

The pack looked offended. Just because some people were pretty doesn't mean they don't have brains behind it. Or that they are shallow.

 _ **I ignored her, trying to look like I was paying attention to Mr. Varner.**_

 _ **"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up.**_

 _ **"Yes," I said curtly.**_

 _ **"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged.**_

 _ **"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts.**_

 _ **She'd had enough with the single syllable answers. "How much do you like him?"**_

 _ **"Too much," I whispered back. "More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I sighed, one blush blending into the next.**_

 _ **Then, thankfully, Mr. Varner called on Jessica for an answer.**_

"Finally." Lottie muttered. She was getting tired of listening to Jessica.

 _ **She didn't get a chance to start on the subject again during class, and as soon as the bell rang, I took evasive action.**_

Everyone looked sceptical. Bella? Being devious? Their whole view of Bella Swan was dumped upside down and twisted. She was actually funny, nice and compassionate, maybe a bit violent but everyone had a flaw somewhere. They eagerly listened in as Sam kept reading.

 _ **"In English, Mike asked me if you said anything about Monday night," I told her.**_

 _ **"You're kidding! What did you say?!" she gasped, completely sidetracked.**_

 _ **"I told him you said you had a lot of fun - he looked pleased."**_

 _ **"Tell me exactly what he said, and your exact answer!"**_

 _ **We spent the rest of the walk dissecting sentence structures and most of Spanish on a minute description of Mike's facial expressions.**_

The men looked weirded out.

"Is that really what girls talk about?" Seth asked.

"Teenagers do." Lottie shrugged. "Rayne and I are not like that. Like you guys we grew up quickly when we phased."

At the pack's incredulous looks Rayne huffed. "Look, like you guys we would never date until we found our imprints. Lottie, Levi and I knew about the pack. In fact all of the pack kids know about the pack. All of us have a rule that we don't date until we are at the age of phasing. If we phase, we keep with the no dating thing. If we reach seventeen and we still haven't phased, then we date. So far, since Levi is the oldest and he has phased, Lottie phased and I phased no one has reached seventeen without phasing."

The pack looked shocked and horrified about their kids phasing.

"There is a reason for such a large pack in the future. If we keep reading you will know part of it." Levi spoke up. Levi looked at his father. "Dad?"

The pack still looked weary, but Sam curiously opened the book.

 _ **I wouldn't have helped draw it out for as long as I did if I wasn't worried about the subject returning to me.**_

 _ **And then the bell rang for lunch. As I jumped up out of my seat, shoving my books roughly in my bag, my uplifted expression must have tipped Jessica off.**_

 _ **"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" she guessed.**_

Jacob who has been suspiciously quiet looked at the imprinted couples. He thought about what they felt like around their mates. He also looked at EJ and Jay. They claimed that Bella was not their mom. He remembered what Bella thought a few times about Edward. He looked resigned. "She's never going to chose me is she? She and Edward are mates, aren't they?" Jacob stared hard at Levi.

Levi nodded. "Yes, Bella and Edward are mates. She does love you. As her best friend."

"Is she happy?" He turned his gaze to Lottie.

"Extremely." Lottie smiled sadly at him.

"The spirits said they had a reason for my attraction to Bella?" Jacob asked Levi.

Levi nodded. "An important one. I can't say more but you needed to love Bella. I hope when you finish these books you follow them closely with changing very few things. If you don't they will try again and it won't turn out good for anything, or anyone. Whether you are supernatural or not you will be destroyed." Levi said firmly.

The pack looked worried for the future.

"Is it that bad?" Seth asked.

"No. It is actually pretty good. That is what would happen if this messes up." Lottie soothed shooting a glare at Levi. "Ignore Mr. Dramatic over here. Just keep reading. Sam?"

Sam, looking really worried, picked up the book and nervously kept reading.

 _ **"I don't think so." I couldn't be sure that he wouldn't disappear inconveniently again.**_

 _ **But outside the door to our Spanish class, leaning against the wall - looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to - Edward was waiting for me. Jessica took one look, rolled her eyes, and departed.**_

 _ **"See you later, Bella." Her voice was thick with implications. I might have to turn off the ringer on the phone.**_

Charlie frowned. He was worried for his daughter. She was caught up in all of this. If everything was so good, then why was the pack's kids here trying to change things? He hoped everything turns out okay. Charlie listened with renewed vigor at Sam's reading.

 _ **"Hello." His voice was amused and irritated at the same time. He had been listening, it was obvious.**_

 _ **"Hi."**_

 _ **I couldn't think of anything else to say, and he didn't speak - biding his time, I presumed - so it was a quiet walk to the cafeteria. Walking with Edward through the crowded lunchtime rush was a lot like my first day here; everyone stared.**_

Rayne chuckled. Her Aunt Bella's first day of Fork's high school was funny.

Lottie grinned a bit hearing Rayne laughing. Rayne was seriously hurt by Levi. Levi may be her imprint, but Rayne came first in her book.

Sam kept reading because no one had spoken.

 _ **He led the way into the line, still not speaking, though his eyes returned to my face every few seconds, their expression speculative. It seemed to me that irritation was winning out over amusement as the dominant emotion in his face. I fidgeted nervously with the zipper on my jacket.**_

 _ **He stepped up to the counter and filled a tray with food.**_

 _ **"What are you doing?" I objected. "You're not getting all that for me?"**_

 _ **He shook his head, stepping forward to buy the food.**_

 _ **"Half is for me, of course."**_

Everyone looked sceptical.

 _ **I raised one eyebrow.**_

 _ **He led the way to the same place we'd sat that one time before. From the other end of the long table, a group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other. Edward seemed oblivious.**_

 _ **"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward me.**_

 _ **"I'm curious," I said as I picked up an apple, turning it around in my hands, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"**_

The pack looked interested. Could the vamps eat food?

 _ **"You're always curious." He grimaced, shaking his head. He glared at me, holding my eyes as he lifted the slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed. I watched, eyes wide.**_

 _ **"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked condescendingly.**_

Jacob lifted his lip in warning. He may not have his feelings ever returned for Bella, but he still could be protective of her. She was his best friend after all. He had the rights to beat up Edward if he ever hurt her.

 _ **I wrinkled my nose. "I did once... on a dare," I admitted. "It wasn't so bad."**_

 _ **He laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised." Something over my shoulder seemed to catch his attention.**_

 _ **"Jessica's analyzing everything I do - she'll break it down for you later." He pushed the rest of the pizza toward me. The mention of Jessica brought a hint of his former irritation back to his features.**_

"Okay? What is up with him?" Embry asked.

"He will clarify soon." Lottie said.

"Really? And how soon is that? Half a book?" Charlie questioned sarcastically.

"No. Half a paragraph." Sam said, looking down at the book.

Charlie looked down. "Sorry."

Sam smiled. "It's fine Charlie." Sam kept reading after that to save Charlie from dying of embarrassment.

 _ **I put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza, looking away, knowing he was about to start.**_

 _ **"So the waitress was pretty, was she?" he asked casually.**_

 _ **"You really didn't notice?"**_

 _ **"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind."**_

"What exactly does mates entail?" Charlie asked curious.

"If it's anything like ours, it means they don't see anyone else. Mates will never cheat on each other. If they leave on bad terms they will be in excruciating pain." Jared smiled at Kim.

"Yes, Charlie. Something must have happened when Edward left for Bella to be in pain that bad. Just so you know, she wasn't the only one suffering." Sam confirmed. Sam smiled at Emily. "I'm guessing Jacob imprints in the books."

EJ nods. "Yes. He does."

"Then, Charlie, you will see first hand how we find our mates." Sam said.

The single wolves looked curious about how Jacob will describe imprinting.

Sam looked down at the book when everything was quiet.

 _ **"Poor girl." I could afford to be generous now.**_

 _ **"Something you said to Jessica... well, it bothers me." He refused to be distracted. His voice was husky, and he glanced up from under his lashes with troubled eyes.**_

 _ **"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," I reminded him.**_

 _ **"I warned you I would be listening."**_

 _ **"And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."**_

Looking at it from a different perspective, Jacob could see how good they fit together. He would refrain from saying something out loud until he saw how Bella and himself interacted. Jacob chuckled a little at the thought that Edward so desperately wanted to hear Bella's thoughts and here the wolf pack sat reading them out loud. Jacob waved off the concerned looks. He sat back at watched EJ and Jay. He wondered what their actual names were. EJ caught his eye and stared evenly at him. He refused to back down. Jacob studied his firstborn son's eyes with interest. Green eyes. He wondered if it came from their mother's side of the family. The brown eyes of Jay could be from his side, maybe? A growl broke Jacob from his thoughts.

"Stop staring." Rayne snarled. "It's rude."

"It's fine Rayne. I know what he was doing." EJ said.

Rayne looked at EJ. EJ discreetly tapped his temple. Rayne rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if he ever is mean to you again, I won't hesitate to take a bite out of his hide. Got it?" Rayne glared at Jacob.

Jacob nodded at her. "Fine. Can we keep reading? Bella is actually a little funny."

Everyone looked carefully at Jacob. He actually looked a little happier and not as angry.

Sam cautiously brought the book up to his face to keep reading.

 _ **"You did," he agreed, but his voice was still rough. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking - everything. I just wish... that you wouldn't be thinking some things."**_

 _ **I scowled. "That's quite a distinction."**_

 _ **"But that's not really the point at the moment."**_

 _ **"Then what is?" We were inclined toward each other across the table now. He had his large white hands folded under his chin; I leaned forward, my right hand cupped around my neck. I had to remind myself that we were in a crowded lunchroom, with probably many curious eyes on us. It was too easy to get wrapped up in our own private, tense little bubble.**_

Everyone looked at Jacob.

Jacob didn't notice and was smiling at how easily Bella could get lost in things.

They shook their heads at the strange thing happening and kept listening to Sam read.

 _ **"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark golden eyes piercing.**_

"So that what was wrong." Charlie muttered. It wasn't anything physical she did. It was something she said that he doesn't agree with.

 _ **I tried to remember how to exhale. I had to look away before it came back to me.**_

 _ **"You're doing it again," I muttered.**_

 _ **His eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"**_

 _ **"Dazzling me," I admitted, trying to concentrate as I looked back at him.**_

"What is it with the whole dazzling thing?" Charlie demanded.

"Vampires are sort of like wolves in the way they do something when they find their mates. Vampires use an allure to make sure their mate is theirs. I doubt he even realizes he is using it. It is instinctual for vampires. It is exceptionally strong when their mate is human." EJ answered.

"What do you guys do?" Charlie asked the wolves.

"Oh, they show off. They feel the need to prove to their mate that they are strong and able to protect them." Rayne replied this time.

"Uh huh. This is going to take some getting used to." At the looks Charlie was getting he said, "Not the fact that werewolves and vampires exist. That's fine. Just all the little quirks you guys have."

The pack looked relieved.

Sam kept reading.

 _ **"Oh." He frowned.**_

 _ **"It's not your fault," I sighed. "You can't help it."**_

 _ **"Are you going to answer the question?"**_

 _ **I looked down. "Yes."**_

 _ **"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" He was irritated again.**_

Paul, Leah, and Jared sent a cautious look at Jacob. They couldn't believe that Jacob would just let Bella go on the fact that she and Edward are mates and that she is happy. What they didn't know was that Jacob was hoping that his imprint was as awesome as Rayne, EJ and Jay said she was. He didn't know who she was but he hoped she was at least kind. Now that he knew he would imprint we wasn't going to ruin that by being hooked on Bella. He would still be near her because they said he wouldn't meet his imprint without Bella.

Sam kept reading after a pause and a warning glare at Paul, Leah and Jared.

 _ **"Yes, I really think that." I kept my eyes down on the table, my eyes tracing the pattern of the faux wood grains printed on the laminate. The silence dragged on. I stubbornly refused to be the first to break it this time, fighting hard against the temptation to peek at his expression.**_

 _ **Finally he spoke, voice velvet soft. "You're wrong."**_

 _ **I glanced up to see that his eyes were gentle.**_

 _ **"You can't know that," I disagreed in a whisper. I shook my head in doubt, though my heart throbbed at his words and I wanted so badly to believe them.**_

Jared growled in frustration. "Are they always going to be this angsty?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Lottie said.

"Edward likes to brood." Rayne stated.

"Great." Jared muttered.

"Just be glad we didn't bring Midnight Sun." Levi said.

"What's Midnight Sun?" Quil asked.

"Twilight from Edward's point of view." At the collective groans Jay laughed. "Yeah. We thought it might get a little repetitive. So we only brought the books from Bella's view. Plus, all the angst. We saved you guys from having to read that directly from the source."

Jacob frowned. "What kind of six year old are you? I mean, repetitive? Angst? Directly from the source?"

Jay looked down. He didn't want to lie to his Dad.

Thankfully Rayne spoke up. "He spends a lot of time with Edward, Bella and Jasper."

"Jasper? Why Jasper?" Jacob pressed.

"Common interests." Was all Rayne said. "You will know his story by Breaking Dawn. Sam? Can you keep reading?"

Sam picked up the book. He looked at the remaining pages and sighed. He was a few pages away from being done.

 _ **"What makes you think so?" His liquid topaz eyes were penetrating - trying futilely, I assumed, to lift the truth straight from my mind.**_

 _ **I stared back, struggling to think clearly in spite of his face, to find some way to explain. As I searched for the words, I could see him getting impatient; frustrated by my silence, he started to scowl. I lifted my hand from my neck, and held up one finger.**_

 _ **"Let me think," I insisted. His expression cleared, now that he was satisfied that I was planning to answer.**_

Jacob looked eager to hear this.

 _ **I dropped my hand to the table, moving my left hand so that my palms were pressed together. I stared at my hands, twisting and untwisting my fingers, as I finally spoke.**_

 _ **"Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes..." I hesitated. "I can't be sure - I don't know how to read minds - but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else." That was the best I could sum up the sensation of anguish that his words triggered in me at times.**_

Jared sighed and shook his head. The level of brooding feelings in this were going to drive him crazy. Kim leaned against Jared in support. Jared smiled down at her. All of it was worth it. As long as he kept Kim by his side.

Lottie smiled at her parent's cuteness. She elbowed Rayne in the side and subtly pointed them out. Rayne took one look and rolled her eyes. Lottie hoped that Rayne would imprint one day. Oh, and that he was a wolf or other supernatural creature that could live forever. Preferably a wolf.

Rayne nudged Lottie back as Sam read further.

 _ **"Perceptive," he whispered. And there was the anguish again, surfacing as he confirmed my fear. "That's exactly why you're wrong, though," he began to explain, but then his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"**_

 _ **"Well, look at me," I said, unnecessarily as he was already staring. "I'm absolutely ordinary - well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you." I waved my hand toward him and all his bewildering perfection.**_

The pack raised their eyebrows.

"She seriously thinks she is plain?" Lottie asked incredulously.

Sam read a bit more down the page. "Don't worry. He sets her straight." Sam started reading aloud.

 _ **His brow creased angrily for a moment, then smoothed as his eyes took on a knowing look. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," he chuckled blackly, "but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day."**_

 _ **I blinked, astonished. "I don't believe it..." I mumbled to myself.**_

 _ **"Trust me just this once - you are the opposite of ordinary."**_

 _ **My embarrassment was much stronger than my pleasure at the look that came into his eyes when he said this. I quickly reminded him of my original argument.**_

 _ **"But I'm not saying goodbye," I pointed out.**_

 _ **"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it"**_

"They are arguing over who cares the most?" Paul asked.

Rayne nodded. "Yup. No matter what anyone does, Bella always believes she is plain until certain things happen and she finally believes him. This will be a common thing between them because Bella always thought that there was no way a perfect being like Edward could ever love a plain human girl like herself."

Paul just nodded. "Okay. Let's get this train wreck going."

Rayne snorted on a giggle. Paul just smiled at her. He really wanted to meet her and see her grow up. He couldn't wait to hear about his imprint. He wondered who it was.

Sam cleared his throat, breaking Paul from his thoughts, and kept reading.

 _ **\- he shook his head, seeming to struggle with the thought - "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."**_

"So that's why he left. Something must have happened that made Edward think it wasn't safe for her anymore." Charlie muttered. He wondered about the 'accidents' she had here. How many were actually true? He bet a lot of them were BS stories to throw him off. Charlie had his notebook ready to keep count of everything. Charlie tuned back into the reading.

 _ **I glared. "And you don't think I would do the same?"**_

 _ **"You'd never have to make the choice."**_

 _ **Abruptly, his unpredictable mood shifted again; a mischievous, devastating smile rearranged his features. "Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence."**_

 _ **"No one has tried to do away with me today," I reminded him, grateful for the lighter subject.**_

The pack winced at that. They knew about the red head. Maybe they would get the full story. They had a feeling Bella edited a part of it.

 _ **I didn't want him to talk about goodbyes anymore. If I had to, I supposed I could purposefully put myself in danger to keep him close... I banished that thought before his quick eyes read it on my face. That idea would definitely get me in trouble.**_

Jacob looked furious. "Yeah. Major trouble."

Jay laughed. At his father's look, Jay waved him off. "Sorry. Sorry. You said Major trouble and I . . . I . . . c-couldn't . . . stop . . ." Jay howled with laughter.

Jacob looked concerned. "Is he okay?" He asked Rayne.

Rayne had a tiny bit of mirth in her eyes. "He's fine. Jasper was a Major in a big war in history. I won't tell you which one so don't ask. Jay and Jasper are pretty close. They have a lot of inside jokes. You triggered one of them when you said major probably."

Jay frantically shook his head. "No. You don't get it. Major trouble. Jasper trouble. Being in trouble by Jasper." Jay explained.

No one laughed. Jay's smile faded. "Man, you guys have no sense of humor." Jay pouted. EJ placed his hand on his brother's arm. Jay's smile came back after that. "Let's keep reading." Jay bounced in place.

Sam smiled at the young boy's happiness and looked at the book.

 _ **"Yet," he added.**_

 _ **"Yet," I agreed; I would have argued, but now I wanted him to be expecting disasters.**_

 _ **"I have another question for you." His face was still casual.**_

 _ **"Shoot."**_

 _ **"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"**_

 _ **I made a face at the memory. "You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet," I warned him. "It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."**_

 _ **"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me - I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled,**_

Jacob laughed a little two. He would've wanted to see her face as well.

 _ **I would have been angrier if his laughter wasn't so fascinating. "If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked, still laughing to himself.**_

 _ **"Probably not," I admitted. "But I would have canceled later - faked an illness or a sprained ankle."**_

 _ **He was puzzled. "Why would you do that?"**_

 _ **I shook my head sadly. "You've never seen me in Gym, I guess, but I would have thought you would understand."**_

 _ **"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?"**_

Charlie looked thoughtful. So that was true. His daughter was clumsy. Perhaps not all of the stories are false?

 _ **"Obviously."**_

 _ **"That wouldn't be a problem." He was very confident. "It's all in the leading." He could see that I was about to protest, and he cut me off. "But you never told me - are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"**_

 _ **As long as the "we" part was in, I didn't care about anything else.**_

 _ **"I'm open to alternatives," I allowed. "But I do have a favor to ask."**_

 _ **He looked wary, as he always did when I asked an open-ended question. "What?"**_

 _ **"Can I drive?"**_

 _ **He frowned. "Why?"**_

 _ **"Well, mostly because when I told Charlie I was going to Seattle, he specifically asked if I was going alone and, at the time, I was. If he asked again, I probably wouldn't lie, but I don't think he will ask again, and leaving my truck at home would just bring up the subject unnecessarily. And also, because your driving frightens me."**_

Charlie looked sad. Another lie. He wrote it down in his notebook.

 _ **He rolled his eyes. "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." He shook his head in disgust, but then his eyes were serious again. "Won't you want to tell your father that you're spending the day with me?" There was an undercurrent to his question that I didn't understand.**_

 _ **"With Charlie, less is always more." I was definite about that.**_

Charlie stopped writing and put his head in his hands. "She really doesn't know me. Damn it!" Charlie threw his notebook and pen. "I should have fought harder for her. What am I going to do?"

Billy and Sue laid their hands on his arms. "You are going to listen to these books and understand your daughter better. Maybe your relationship can improve." Sue said gently.

"You will always have a home with us Charlie." Billy simply put.

The wolves all howled in agreement.

Charlie looked confused. "Why did you do that?"

"They are in agreement." Billy answered.

Charlie smiled thankfully at the wolves. The pack grinned back.

Sam kept reading when everything was quiet.

 _ **"Where are we going, anyway?"**_

 _ **"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye... and you can stay with me, if you'd like to." Again, he was leaving the choice up to me.**_

 _ **"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?" I asked, excited by the idea of unraveling another of the unknowns.**_

Charlie looked up at this. He wanted to know that as well.

Sam smiled. Charlie was going to be surprised.

 _ **"Yes." He smiled, and then paused. "But if you don't want to be... alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size."**_

 _ **I was miffed. "Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle - just in population. In physical size -"**_

 _ **"But apparently," he interrupted me, "your number wasn't up in Phoenix. So I'd rather you stayed near me." His eyes did that unfair smoldering thing again.**_

 _ **I couldn't argue, with the eyes or the motivation, and it was a moot point anyway. "As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you."**_

 _ **"I know," he sighed, brooding. "You should tell Charlie, though."**_

Charlie was starting to like Edward more and more. First he saves her life with the car accident. He saves her from being raped and now he is urging her to tell him the truth.

 _ **"Why in the world would I do that?"**_

 _ **His eyes were suddenly fierce. "To give me some small incentive to bring you back."**_

Okay. Maybe not for the reason Charlie thought but still. Telling him the truth is important.

 _ **I gulped. But, after a moment of thought, I was sure. "I think I'll take my chances."**_

Charlie deflated. Embry had retrieved his notebook and pen earlier and now he wrote down the lie.

 _ **He exhaled angrily, and looked away.**_

 _ **"Let's talk about something else," I suggested.**_

 _ **"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. He was still annoyed.**_

 _ **I glanced around us, making sure we were well out of anyone's hearing. As I cast my eyes around the room, I caught the eyes of his sister, Alice, staring at me. The others were looking at Edward. I looked away swiftly, back to him, and I. asked the first thing that came to mind.**_

 _ **"Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend... to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears."**_

 _ **He stared at me as if I was missing something very obvious.**_

 _ **"Bears?" I gasped, and he smirked. "You know, bears are not in season," I added sternly, to hide my shock.**_

 _ **"If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons," he informed me.**_

Charlie snorted. "That's one way around a law. But no human would be stupid enough to take on a bear without a weapon."

Rayne snorted.

Charlie looked at her.

"Sorry. You will understand soon." Rayne brushed off. "Hey, should Emma be sleeping this late?"

Lottie looked at her watch. "Give her a few more minutes to wake up. If she isn't awake by then end of this chapter, I will wake her up."

Rayne nodded. "Okay."

Charlie shook his head. Another thing that will have to be explained later. With how it's going so far it might be in a few books.

Sam also looked curious but kept reading.

 _ **He watched my face with enjoyment as that slowly sank in.**_

 _ **"Bears?" I repeated with difficulty.**_

 _ **"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." His voice was still offhand, but his eyes were scrutinizing my reaction. I tried to pull myself together.**_

The pack was interested. They wanted to know about these vamps.

 _ **"Hmmm," I said, taking another bite of pizza as an excuse to look down. I chewed slowly, and then took a long drink of Coke without looking up.**_

 _ **"So," I said after a moment, finally meeting his now-anxious gaze. "What's your favorite?"**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval. "Mountain lion."**_

 _ **"Ah," I said in a politely disinterested tone, looking for my soda again.**_

 _ **"Of course," he said, and his tone mirrored mine, "we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators - ranging as far away as we need.**_

Charlie was thankful for that. He didn't know how he would explain that if the Cullens hunted right here near town.

 _ **There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?" He smiled teasingly.**_

 _ **"Where indeed," I murmured around another bite of pizza.**_

 _ **"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season - they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled at some remembered joke.**_

Charlie looked curiously at Rayne.

Rayne noticed his look and was smiling innocently.

"Is that why you snorted?" Charlie asked her.

"Nope. It is much deeper than that." Rayne smirked.

Charlie looked exasperated.

Sam laughed a bit. Rayne clearly was her father's daughter. Sam looked down and kept reading.

 _ **"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding.**_

 _ **He snickered, shaking his head. "Tell me what you're really thinking, please."**_

 _ **"I'm trying to picture it - but I can't," I admitted. "How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"**_

 _ **"Oh, we have weapons." He flashed his bright teeth in a brief, threatening smile. I fought back a shiver before it could expose me. "Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."**_

The humans in the room shivered for a moment. That was really dangerous.

 _ **I couldn't stop the next shiver that flashed down my spine. I peeked across the cafeteria toward Emmett, grateful that he wasn't looking my way. The thick bands of muscle that wrapped his arms and torso were somehow even more menacing now.**_

 _ **Edward followed my gaze and chuckled. I stared at him, unnerved.**_

 _ **"Are you like a bear, too?" I asked in a low voice.**_

 _ **"More like the lion, or so they tell me," he said lightly. "Perhaps our preferences are indicative."**_

 _ **I tried to smile. "Perhaps," I repeated. But my mind was filled with opposing images that I couldn't merge together. "Is that something I might get to see?"**_

The wolf pack growled. Even they knew how dangerous a vampire was when hunting. They hoped Edward set him straight.

Sam looked down at the book and breathed in relief. "Guys. He sets her straight. If you would just let me read."

Everyone quieted down.

 _ **"Absolutely not!" His face turned even whiter than usual, and his eyes were suddenly furious. I leaned back, stunned and - though I'd never admit it to him - frightened by his reaction. He leaned back as well, folding his arms across his chest.**_

 _ **"Too scary for me?" I asked when I could control my voice again.**_

 _ **"If that were it, I would take you out tonight," he said, his voice cutting. "You need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you."**_

 _ **"Then why?" I pressed, trying to ignore his angry expression.**_

 _ **He glared at me for a long minute.**_

 _ **"Later," he finally said.**_

"I thought you said he explains." Charlie said.

"I said he sets her straight. There is a difference." Sam clarifies. "I have two sentences left. Can I finish them?"

Everyone quiets for the last little bit.

 _ **He was on his feet in one lithe movement. "We're going to be late."**_

 _ **I glanced around, startled to see that he was right and the cafeteria was nearly vacant. When I was with him, the time and the place were such a muddled blur that I completely lost track of both. I jumped up, grabbing my bag from the back of my chair.**_

 _ **"Later, then," I agreed. I wouldn't forget.**_

"Done. Now we can talk." Sam put the bookmark in and closed the book.

"We can answer some questions now." Levi said. "We are actually ahead of schedule."

"Not just any questions though." Lottie said, shooting a glare at Levi. "No asking who your imprint is, or about spoilers for the book. You can ask us about any siblings we have or anything else like that."

"What I want to know is, who is on baby four?" Embry asked.

Rayne smirked. "Jacob is. They have EJ, Jay and Mary Rose, but EJ and Jay have an older sister. Dakota Faith Black."

"Why didn't she come?" Jacob asked.

The future kids who were awake looked at the floor.

"We don't know you did this." Quil said flatly.

The five shook their heads in unison.

"Nope. No clue." EJ said.

Everyone looked at Rayne.

Rayne glared. "It wasn't my idea. It was EJ and Jay's. They overheard their mom and dad talking about their story and how Bella and Edward were a part of your past. Aunt Ness mentioned your heartbreak, and EJ and Jay decided they wanted to help you out. Lottie, Levi and I came along to keep an eye on them."

"Then why is Emma here?" Quil said, angrily. "She is only four years old."

"We needed her. Also she is EJ and Jay's best friend. They wanted her to come as well. And actually, she is five. Madison is their other best friend. We couldn't bring anyone from a couple that imprints after these books. So, that left Rayne or her ten year old sister Sophia, Levi, because he is an only child. Me or my thirteen year old brother Nathan. EJ and Jay or Dakota and Mary Rose, which I think might've been a problem with her parents. Kinda hard not to notice when your newborn baby disappears and I don't think you want to deal with a screaming baby yet." Lottie huffed. "Sophia, Nathan and Dakota are running interference. Aunt Ness and Jacob are dealing with a newborn and Ness's sickness. Rayne's mom is going crazy with school starting up and a new baby on the way. My mom is dealing with my other sibling's teething. Levi is basically out a lot either with me or running patrols and since Sam, Dad, Uncle Paul, Uncle Embry, and Uncle Quil and Aunt Leah don't phase anymore the only ones he can turn to are Uncle Seth whose kid is also running interference, and Uncle Jacob who is dealing with Mary Rose, so he doesn't have anyone to check on Levi." Lottie paused for breath. "Aunt Leah is dealing with Lily who knows we are on a super secret mission and to not tell anyone. Even if she does, the only ones who know what we are truly doing is the ones that Uncle Edward can't read. In point, you all are busy and no one truly knows what we are doing."

The pack was gobsmacked.

"So, who's next?" Rayne smiled brightly.

"I want to." EJ looked up through his lashes at Rayne and pushed out his bottom lip. "Please?"

Rayne caved. "Fine. Hey, Bruno, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Friday. Bolt, Doug, Lassie, pay attention."

The pack glared at her.

"Who is who?" Seth asked.

"Sam is Bruno, you know, the dog from Cinderella. Jacob is Clifford because he has the biggest wolf and he is almost red. His two wingmen are Cleo and T-Bone. Dad is Bolt, a newer movie about a dog who is a movie star and thinks he is really special and the show he is in is actually real. He ends up being accidently shipped to New York City and has to travel home. Jared is Doug, another newer movie about a man who, when he was a boy met a girl and they both were adventurers. The girl wanted to live at the top of some waterfall in South America. They end up getting married and living until they were old. The woman dies and the man is heartbroken. Construction is happening all around his house. He refuses to sell it. He assaults a guy for touching his mailbox and he ends up escaping by putting a million balloons tied to his house. A boy scout tags along for the ride and they end up fighting a crazed bad man. The bad guy invented a dog translator collar. One of the dogs turns good and his name is Doug. Seth is Friday, also a newer movie about two kids who are in foster care and find a abandoned hotel. They end up rescuing dogs from the animal control whose policy is to put them to sleep if no one adopts them after a week in the pound. And Leah is Lassie because that was the only girl dog I could come up with at the time." Rayne grins at the packs glares.

Paul was beaming. His daughter was awesome. "I don't know. I kinda like my guy."

"You would." Jared sniped.

"Really Rayne? Lassie?" Leah growled at her.

"Come on, Cleo and T-Bone?" Embry complained.

"Yeah. I don't want to be a girl." Quil added on.

"I just love how Quil assumes he would be Cleo." Lottie commented to Levi. Quil growled at Lottie. Levi growled back.

"Seriously. Bruno?" Sam asked.

"What kind of person names their dog Doug?" Jared grumbled.

"Clifford?" Jacob choked. "I'm not that big."

"I'm cool with Friday." Seth said, happily.

They all said these things at one time. Arguing broke out between Seth and Leah and Embry and Quil.

Rayne just sat back and smiled.

"You know, I think you like the chaos a little too much." Lottie said to Rayne.

" **Enough!"** Sam shouted. Sam glared at Rayne. "Keep the dog comments to yourself Rayne. Everyone else be quiet."

Rayne glared back. "You are not my father or my Alpha. I don't take orders from you."

Sam looked at Paul.

"Heck no. I am not going to stop her. She awesome." Paul grinned.

Rayne smiled back. "Thanks Dad."

Sam turned his gaze to Levi.

"Are you kidding? Rayne will take a chunk out of my hide, Alpha or not." Levi said.

Sam sighed. "For the love of- Please keep the dog comments to yourself. Or at least try to hold them back."

Rayne beamed. "There you go. That wasn't hard to do was it?"

The pack snickered. Sam rolled his eyes. "Who is reading next?"

"EJ." Rayne, Lottie, Jay and Levi said.

"Hold on I gotta wake up Emma or she won't go to sleep tonight." Lottie started to get up but was stopped by a giggle.

"I am awake silly." Emma laughed.

Leah looked down in surprise at Emma. "How did I not notice that?"

Emma looked up at her. "You were too busy calling Uncle Seth a happy-go-luck freak?" Emma scrunched up her face to see if she got that right. "Yeah. A happy-go-lucky freak."

Quil slapped his forehead. "At least she is still a toddler and cannot kill me." He muttered.

"Can I read now?" EJ asked.

"Sure." Sam passed EJ the book.

" _ **Chapter Eleven,"**_ EJ read. " _ **Complications."**_


End file.
